The Darkest Corners
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jericho/Edge, Slatian. Mpreg. Adam is a nurse who has been caring for an adult patient who was left w/ the mindset of a child due to an assault. When allowed, he brings him to the home he shares w/ his bf Chris to take care of. Chris always wanted a real baby, but Adam was never on board. & their new guest's attacker still lurks free. AU, OOC.
1. Intimates

**Okay, warning, this is kind of an ageplay fic & there's Mpreg. Adam is a nurse who has been taking care of an adult patient named Gerard who was left with the mind-set of a child due to a vicious assault. When he is given the chance, Adam brings him to the home he shares with his lover Chris to care for him. Chris is unsure at first, but quickly warms up to it. Chris had always wanted a kid, and Adam has always been uneasy about it. But Gerard's attacker was never caught and he's repressed dark secrets about who it is. I guess you can consider this an age-regression fic. Gerard's my little OC, his last name Davis is my real last name b/c I'm attached to him. I say it every time, but I'm still scared of trouble. Language, sex, violence, the usual. I may not get too bad, or rapey. I just want to try this, though as usual I'm afraid. Jericho/Edge, Slatian, Gunk. Mpreg- Heath's having Jay's baby! Men can get pregnant here. Don't like, I'm sorry. There is no way this ever happened, or would happen. It's 100 percent fiction and just fantasy. I mean absolutely no harm whatsoever. I'll dedicate the first sex scene to LadyDragonsblood since it's her OTP & hope that I did well. At least if this flops, we get Chradam sex out of it. :P **

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter one/ 'Intimates'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (panties, sucking, licking, rimming, fingering, toy, fucking)**

Chris Irvine wasn't exactly sure what he was hearing. His lover Adam Copeland was telling him they would be taking care of this mental patient that Adam worked with at the Gateway Institute. The guy, named Gerard- who was actually 34- had been severely attacked and that basically left him with the mind-set of a child. Adam had told him that one day he came home to find his parents beaten to death by a robber and he had surprised him. He had been struck repeatedly in the head with a blunt object and left for dead, but he survived the attack. Adam is a nurse in his profession and had been at Hart Rhodes Medical when Gerard was brought in and was soon assigned to be his nurse. That was a year ago. Chris remembers the taller blonde coming home every day and telling him something new about Gerard.

_"He's sitting up on his own, no more vertigo." _

_"He's walking better now. Forming complete sentences."_

_"He can almost feed himself, he's still messy."_

When Gerard was well enough, they sent him to the Gateway Mental Institution, and Adam followed him because Gerard was used to him and attached to him. That was a year and a half ago. Now Adam was saying that they wanted to release him and needed someone to look after him on a temporary basis. Adam had naturally agreed to do it. See, Adam was just as attached to his patient. Taking care of him made him happy, gave him purpose.

"Why do they wanna release him? It seems like he's better off-"

Adam looked absolutely startled. "They can't leave him in that place. He doesn't belong there. He's scared of it. Besides.. I'm leaving. I'm thinking of going back to the hospital and I don't trust those people with him alone."

"Doesn't he have anybody else?"

"No." Adam nibbled his lip. "It's only temporary."

Chris sighed, he knew he was lying about that. "What about Jay and Heath? You said Heath's good with him."

"Heath's expecting his own baby. It'd be too much on him." Adam reminded. "If I can't bring him home, then I guess I'll just have to stay."

Apparently that was the right card to play.

Because no. Chris had been looking forward to having Adam home for awhile before he returned to the hospital. And he wanted Adam out of that crazy place to begin with. He had no choice. Hell, maybe it would be practice for having a real kid of their own some day. Chris had wanted a baby, he and Adam had been together for 7 years and he was already 40 and Adam was 37. It's not like they had all the time in the world anymore. They weren't old, but still.. But Adam wasn't exactly on board with this. He said he wasn't ready, and always avoided the subject and got touchy when it was brought up. Heath was only 28 and was having a baby with Adam's adopted brother Jay, who was exactly a month younger than Adam.

So, Chris gave in to his precious blonde babe as usual and they spent free time turning a guest room into what Chris teased was a nursery, and 'baby'-proofing the house, putting locks on cabinets, plugging unused outlets, keeping all sharp objects hidden, keeping all dirty objects hidden.

Chris tugged on a now locked drawer. "How tall is he again?"

"5'9."

"Then he's the size of a regular adult, I'm sure he can get to this stuff if he's determined enough." Chris reasoned.

"That's what the locks are for. He can't pick locks." Adam blew a strand of his long, naturally kinked blond hair away from his face and continued working on screwing another lock into place. "It's just until we see how he's going to adjust. Did you hide all of our special toys?"

"Yeah. He's not an actual child, you know. If he finds a dildo, he finds a dildo."

"I really do not want him finding my dildos." Adam didn't want anyone finding his dildos. They were personal and intimate.

Chris laughed and Adam rolled his eyes. "You should have borrowed Heath's construction outfit for this." Said outfit was a tight cut-off white tank top that said 'Diva' in sparkly pink letters that he paired with short cut-off blue jean shorts, a pink hard hat- that was just novelty, of course- and pink work boots. He even had a pink tool belt that was filled with different items on any given occasion. It had been a Halloween costume one year and sometimes he still wore it for summer get-togethers. "He said he couldn't fit into the shorts right now.." He noticed Adam's look. "What? You'd look hott, baby." He whistled.

Adam shook his head, lips quirking. "I always look hott, mister." He sighed and stood up, stretching. "There. Finished. I'm gonna do a final run-through, make sure everything's set. I bring him home tomorrow, don't forget."

"Yes, dear. I really hope he's potty-trained."

Adam glared at him sternly. He had his hand on his cocked hip, batting his hazel eyes in irritation. He really did look like a prissy diva. "He's potty-trained, thank you." And with a huff, he went off to check the house.

"I was joking, come on.." Chris smirked, following him. Adam only suited to be adorable when trying to look irritated.

-xx-

Later Chris found Adam in the bedroom after making sure everything was locked up and turned off, the house alarm turned on- they never had any problems, but being safe didn't hurt just in case. Adam was just finishing making up the bed when he felt Chris's arms encircle him from behind. He smiled softly, leaning back into him.

"There you are, my lion."

Chris gave a low purred growl. "I found one of your special toys, my queen." He held the dildo up in front of him and Adam snorted. "You know, this may be our last peaceful night for awhile with just the two of us.. we could put this to good use." He said, shaking the fake cock. "I could take your temperature with this."

Adam nodded, turning in Chris's arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Uhm.. now that would be a million dollar idea, a dildo that takes temperature." He giggled, kissing Chris on the lips, lingering and brushing his lips across his lion's as he purred.

Chris smirked. "I had it first." He pecked the tall blonde's lips. "Oh, I know.. you should dress up in a sexy nurse outfit." He grinned and nodded fervently.

Adam hummed. "I don't wear a sexy nurse outfit. I wear scrubs."

"Those can be sexy. Or I'll wear the scrubs, be the naughty doctor that takes advantage of you in my office. Oh, yeah." Chris reached down and grabbed two handfuls of Adam's ass, squeezing and kneading with splayed fingers. "Or.. or I can be the horny patient that molests you while you take care of me."

Adam was kissing up his neck, getting pleased little hums from his boyfriend as he talked. Adam moved his mouth up his jaw, gently nibbling the slight stubble. "Would that mean I get to take _your_ temperature?" He asked, amused. "With an actual thermometer."

"Uhm, kinky bitch.." Chris moved his hands up Adam's shirt, caressing the skin on his lower back as he crushed their lips together, devouring his mouth. He pulled back, panting against Adam's plush lips, lightly swaying with his enchanting blonde. "I'm gonna have to get you a nurse costume.. one of those slutty little dresses.. ooh, why didn't I think of that before?"

Adam whimpered. "I bet it'd be tight white leather.."

Chris stepped back to tug Adam's shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. "Damn right.. oh, fuck.. you would look smoking hott, babe.. mmuhmm.." Chris threw off his own shirt, kissing at Adam's lips and throat as he guided him back to the bed.

Adam smiled into the kisses, easing back on the bed and placing his hands on Chris's hips as he stood to the side. "I bet you'd want me to give you a sponge bath, filthy boy." He kissed around his navel, up his abs as he undid his belt and unfastened his jeans to jerk them and underwear down his hips.

"Fuck.." Chris let his fingers twist in Adam's luscious golden locks, looking down at the beautiful man as he looked back up at him with those sinisterly sweet hazel eyes. They shone brownish in the bedroom's light as they batted up at him, filled with lust.

He groaned as Adam kissed above his crotch, one hand wrapping around his cock and giving a slow stroke. Adam's lips curled into a little leer before moving to lick across the head of Chris's half-hard cock, flicking his tongue across it teasingly as he tugged tormentingly slow on the shaft. Adam pressed his lips to the head, kissing it and sucking up the precum from the slit. Chris's cock twitched, aching now with every light touch and caress of Adam's talented tongue. Chris tightened his fingers in Adam's hair and Adam took him all the way in, relaxing his throat as his dick hit the back of it and swallowing. He held him there for a second before dragging his lips off slowly, stopping at the tip before starting to bob his head, sucking him hungrily.

Chris's breath caught. "Shit.. that's it, baby.. suck it.. so sweet.. uhn.." His toes could've curled when Adam moaned, the vibrations going through his cock and out through his fingers and toes.

Adam had managed to get the dildo out of his lover's hand and pulled his lips off with a sinful pop. He looked up at the older man with a mischievous grin before laying back on the bed and fiddling with undoing his own pants. Chris licked his lips, watching his beauty push his pants down his hips, raising them to slide them on off, leaving just his white cotton panties on. Chris hastily shoved his own pants on off and kicked them away before leaning down to steal more kisses from his angel. The blonde purred, reaching up to run fingers through his lion's short blond hair, feeling Chris's hand rubbing him through his panties.

Adam's hands still stayed in his hair as Chris moved down his body, placing featherlight kisses down his chest, his tummy sinking in when his kisses reached there and that familiar warmth building all right down south. "Yes.. fuck.. yes.. oh, my god.."

Chris grinned as he placed his hands on Adam's knees to spread his legs apart, lowering his head to mouth Adam's cock through the soft cotton and gaining the sweetest mewl he had ever heard. "Like that, my slutty little nurse.." There was already a pretty little wet spot where Adam's straining cock had leaked into the tight panties.

Adam could hear the amused smirk in Chris's voice and he shuddered. "Uh-huh.. suck me.. oh, yeah.." His toes curled as he felt Chris's mouth back on him, sucking him through the material and making him arch and ache. "Fuck.. ohh.. don't stop.. fuck, make me cum.. oh, make me cum.. got to.."

Chris snapped the side of Adam's panties. "You wanna ruin your slutty little panties..?" He said, rubbing Adam's throbbing dick through the now damp fabric.

"Fuck yeah.." Adam breathed out. He was panting and flushed, writhing on the bed and losing his damn mind. He was in heaven.

"Okay, my dirty whore.." Chris smiled and brushed his lips across the bulge in Adam's panties before sucking at the head through the white cotton, his hand massaging his balls.

Adam keened, biting his lip and tensing. "Oh, yeah.. yeah yeah yeah.. Chris, fuck.." He trembled as he came in the cotton panties, babbling curses and pleas, eyes rolled back in his head. Fuck yeah, he needed that. He felt Chris's mouth leave him and he laid back, panting and blissed out.

Chris tsked playfully, raising up to tug at the sides of Adam's ruined panties and drag them down his hips, loving how the blonde's still half-hard cock curled back against his abdomen, covered with cum and a nice red blush. "Now you made a mess I have to clean up.. shame on you, nurse Adam.. unprofessional.."

Adam wanted to laugh at his silly boyfriend, but groaned obscenely when he felt Chris's tongue lapping at his balls and up his shaft, licking all his cum up and swallowing it like he was getting a prize for it. His hips bucked when Chris's tongue got to his sensitive head and he nearly screamed when Chris took the head in his mouth, sucking it lightly. "Oh, fuck.. too much.. shit.." It hurt, it hurt so damn good. The over-stimulation was killing him sweetly. Chris had to keep his thighs held down to keep him still as he gave a few strokes to his own throbbing cock.

Adam was both relieved and disappointed when Chris pulled off and crawled up beside him, pulling him onto his side to face him for kisses. Adam giggled, shifting. He could feel Chris's dick on his thigh and reached down to jack him slowly. Adam locked eyes with Chris's bright blue ones, lips quirking. He pecked him again and again. Adam groaned when Chris reached down to slap his ass, hand staying on his cheek and squeezing.

"C'mon.. wanna eat that ass.." Chris moved to prop himself up somewhat against the head board of the bed, squirming to get comfortable. Adam raised up and turned, backing up and straddling Chris's chest with his ass facing him as he held himself up on his arms. He shook his hair out of his face, moaning softly when he felt Chris's tongue graze over his pucker.

Chris slapped both hands down on the gorgeous round bottom in front of him, grabbing his cheeks and splaying them before licking across Adam's entrance with a flattened tongue. Adam's hole was beautiful, tight and pink and delicious. He licked across his hole again before wiggling his tongue inside, lips pressing to the rim and sucking as he buried his face between his cheeks.

"Oh, god.. yes, eat me, baby.. open me up for your cock.. uhm.." Adam lowered himself down to his elbows, back arched and ass sticking up.

Chris pulled back and watched Adam's pucker contract, wet with his saliva. He kissed it a couple of times before circling the rim with his tongue. He felt Adam shifting and his mouth slide over his cock, sucking him greedily and distracting him from his task. "Dammit, Adam.. you're not playing fair.." He giggled and motioned for Adam to move. The blonde did so with a playful pout.

"You don't.. either.." Adam smirked, biting his lip.

"Uh-huh." Chris said, grabbing Adam by the hips to flip him over and tug him up to his knees. "Cheat." He slapped Adam's ass again and moved to quickly get the lube from their nightstand drawer. He popped the lid, squirting some out onto his fingers and rubbing them between Adam's cheeks. "Hm.. should I fuck you with your precious dildo.." He pushed two fingers inside, crooking them and rubbing them against Adam's walls as he slowly fucked them in and out. "Or are you worthy to have my cock..?" He wiggled his fingers apart, stretching his blonde for whatever he chose. "Decisions, decisions.. tsk.."

Adam grabbed the pillow under him, rocking back into the fingers buried inside him. "Oh, fuck.. please.. just fuck me.. I'll take anything.."

"_Anything_..?" Chris voice was laced with honey, he was enjoying making his blonde squirm. But his cock was ready to burst. Chris removed his fingers and picked up the dildo, rubbing the head over Adam's slick entrance before pushing it inside.

Adam gasped, bucking back into the toy, hair dangling in front of his face in sweaty strands. "Yeah.. do it hard.. open me up.. stretch me.." He shivered in delight, feeling his cock twitch and throb again.

Chris twisted the dildo thoughtfully, pushing it in deep and holding it there, wiggling it with his palm over the base. "Fuck, you sound so hott.. so fucked up.." He placed a hand on Adam's hip, pulling the dildo out some before shoving it back in, fucking him with it.

"Oh.. oh, yeah.. fuck.. want your dick, Chrissy.. too small.. need your big thick cock.." It would've sounded like cheesy porn dialogue.. but Adam's voice when he said it, hell; in this sexy purred whine, looking back over his shoulder, hair mussed, his flushed, arousal-swollen lips pouted. Chris could have came right there.

Instead he nodded like a dope, removing the dildo and maneuvering Adam back to his back before spreading his legs and pushing them up in the air. He got a good sight of Adam pawing at his cock as he grabbed his own and aimed at Adam's pucker, pushing in slowly to savor every inch filling Adam up. Adam was tight and amazing, squeezing his dick just perfect. And oh, that first drag as he pulled out before plunging back in.

"Ugn-uhn.. ohh.. guh.." Adam swallowed, breathing heavy. "Fuck me.."

"Yes, ma'am.." Chris saluted, grabbing to Adam's ankles and starting to thrust.

Adam keened, wiggling down into Chris's cock. "Yeah, right there.. like that.. so good.. uhm.." He collapsed back against his pillow, tugging at his tangled hair.

"Fuck, babe.. so tight.. feels good.." Chris moved his hands down to hold Adam under his knees, pushing them up and folding the blonde in half for better leverage while he pounded him hard through their mattress.

Adam watched him through half-lidded eyes, they widened when Chris hit that special spot and he whimpered and grabbed his dick to jerk himself off. Chris just looked so fucking hott, muscles tightening as his hips snapped against his ass, his top lip snarled, sweat managing to actually mess up his usually indestructible high-lighted hair.

"Oh, fuck.. look at you, eager little slut.." Chris grinned, shooing Adam's hand away to take hold of his dick and stroke him fast and hard.

Adam arched into his hand. "Ohh, yeah.. right like that.. so good.. so close.. can't.. guhh.." He nearly let out a wail as Chris hit his prostate, cumming harder the second time, his sensitive cock jerking in Chris's hand and cum splattering on his chest. Once he quit shuddering, he let himself go boneless, laying there in a peaceful haze as Chris fucked him, tingling all over.

"Uhm, so perfect.. yeah.. fuck, Adam.." Chris came hard, spilling inside his angelic blonde, bared teeth grit. He gave a couple more thrusts before pulling out and rolling over, resting and cooling down. His arm wrapped around Adam as the blonde turned over to lay on his chest. "Wow.."

"Yeah. Wow." Adam giggled.

"I think we're too tired to handle a kid now.." Chris laughed languidly.

"Then let's hope my birth control doesn't fail." Adam yawned.

"It wouldn't be bad if it failed one day..."

Adam just smiled and kissed Chris on the lips.

* * *

**I think I'll just have Chradam for once since I always do Jedam domestic, & every time I have E&C take care of a 'kid' Jay gets all rapey.. & I really haven't done it yet.. Adam just wants to play mother. There was this fic once that pissed me off where Jeff had become mentally ill and had to wear diapers- & there wasn't anything wrong with that, but there was this point where Jeff gets frustrated & throws a fit & Matt spanks him. For some reason, the way that particular fic was written unnerved me. I would've threw fits too. Though I felt that one was kind of insulting at the time, this isn't going to be like that & I mean no harm. At this point, I guess I can see the fantasy in it, if done right. I'm not trying to be insulting, or make fun of or abuse my little pixie. I've been reading these Walking Dead fanfics by this one girl who writes an age-regressed Daryl where the ZA is all a government test & it affects his mind & he becomes more child-like, he is always taken care of by daddy!Rick & sometimes Shane is the uncle & Lori is the mommy or aunt & I admit I find them very cute, even if a little weird, but not in a bad way. They're just stories. I wanted to do something like that with my boys, or see if I could. I chose Gee since I'm comfortable with him. I'm kinda used to my little pixie being out of his head in my head. This really isn't daddy!kink, btw- unless you count Jay & Heath. & we totally do. :P I also screwed with ages & took them back 3 years. It takes place in early September for the ones who hadn't had bdays yet in the timeline.**


	2. Practice Family

**Debwood-1999, thank you. & I am trying. :) takers dark lover, hehe, thanks. LadyDragonsblood, that's quite alright, sweetheart. I know the feeling, my personal life is kind of stressful right now & I'm trying to just hide in fantasy land. Eh, as far as baby-like, I don't wanna go overboard. & I'm not fooling with diapers. & he can walk & talk to cause trouble. They are very hott, I'm glad you approve, XD. Thanks as usual, huh.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter two/ 'Practice Family'**  
**Rated; M/ L (some creepiness)**

(-the next day-)

Gerard peeked out the window of his door. The scary man called Bray Wyatt was sitting out there in his rocking chair with his cronies Luke Harper and Erick Rowan and they didn't like him.. really, they liked tormenting him and getting him in trouble more. And worse was Vickie with her needles patrolling the hallways. He made the mistake of letting her know he was terrified of them, but he couldn't help it. He still had the bruising from her stabbing him with one during a fit he threw one day. But Adam hadn't been there and he panicked.

He waited until she was out of sight and Wyatt seemed to have fallen asleep watching TV before he slowly opened his door and crept out. The other two were entranced in the TV and not looking in his direction. He had left his crayons in the rec room and he had to get them. They were on a table to the far right of the sleeping psycho with the beard and he just had to not wake him. Of course he had made it halfway before the man raised his fedora and stared right at him, he wasn't asleep at all. Gerard froze and contemplated running and risking Vickie. But he wasn't sure he wanted to be put asleep with the Wyatt family lurking about. His eyes darted over toward the other hallway.

"Going somewhere, little bunny rabbit?" Bray laughed.

Gerard ran for his crayons, snatching them and heading down the hall as the bald one, Erick, swiped at him. He almost tripped and ducked into a room after catching a glimpse of Erick at the end of the hallway, Luke not far behind. He gazed around and spotted a cabinet to hide behind and waited, closing his eyes and holding his breath. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't make a sound. They would find him. They always knew where he was.

Adam was supposed to be here, where was Adam? Adam said he was taking him home, away from here. He had been so excited to leave this place. But now he was scared. He should have stayed in his room. They didn't bother him in there at least.

"Where are you, bunny bunny? We just wanna have a little talk." Bray was right outside the door. His voice was always unnervingly calm, teetering on the edge of disturbed. He talked crazy and Gerard could never understand what he went on about.

Gerard didn't know why, but he thought he could get up and run and head back for his room before being spotted. But that didn't play out right and he was instantly caught by the bald one with the red beard. He was huge and dirty and wore this creepy sheep mask he had made one day in the rec room. Gerard was scared of that mask and it loomed right down at him as he was held to the wall. Luke scratched at his long unkempt beard, his hair wild and eyes dark and feral as his stare held him, just waiting to be given an order of attack by their leader. Gerard was caught by three huge and creepy men.

"Ah, there you are, baby-bunny." Wyatt grinned as he sauntered over, dark hair hanging in wet strands under his fedora. "Now where do you think you're going? Can't say hi to your old pals?" Bray was husky, but muscled and had tattoos covering his arms. It had been Gerard staring at those tattoos that caught Wyatt's attention in the first place. He wore an open Hawaiian shirt over a tank top and white pants and looked so out of place even in an asylum.

Gerard didn't like the way he looked at him, that twinkle of delight in his dark eyes, how much joy he took in scaring him. Gerard shook his head, his heart racing. He just wanted Adam. They didn't bother him around Adam.

"No? Now see, that deeply offends me. I've been nothing but courteous to you." Wyatt shook his head, amused by how his little bunny trembled. "No need to be afraid. See, I hear things. Things about you. They told me you was leaving today. I can't say I'm not disappointed, we've had so much fun. We could'a had more."

Gerard didn't want to have fun with them. He flinched as Wyatt reached out to caress the side of his face. "Let me go.. please.. I won't tell.."

"No, you've been a very good boy about that. My good boy." He leaned down to snuffle Gerard's hair, shushing the boy as he whimpered. "Shh, no no.. I know you'll continue to be a good boy. They tell me things. You've seen things you shouldn't have. You know what is not meant for human ears, little lamb. I can't protect you out there. You'd been safe here in my flock, and now they're taking you away from me."

Gerard didn't understand, he didn't know anything, he hadn't seen anything. Nothing that he didn't think he wasn't supposed to. The Wyatts never wanted to protect him, they terrorized him. He shook his head. "S-sorry.. please.." He closed his eyes, tensing.

"You beg so sweet. I'll remember that." Wyatt was touching him and then he stopped and backed away. "Let him go. I do enjoy the chase."

Gerard felt the grip on him loosen and he bolted out the door, being caught by the first person he bumped into.

"Hey, whoa.. no running. There you are." Adam said, looking him over. His boy was pale and wide-eyed, trembling. "What happened?" He saw the three men who called themselves the Wyatt family come out of the room and head over to their leader's favorite rocking chair.

Gerard whined in distress as he saw them, threw his arms around Adam's neck and practically tried to climb him.

"Got your mommy, kid? He won't protect you."

Adam lifted the frightened boy up, feeling Gerard's legs tighten around his waist as he buried his face in his neck. This was the only time he ever had anyone in this position. He glared at the trio with disdain, feeling the boy's heart pounding through his chest. After today, they wouldn't bother Gerard again. After today, they wouldn't bother him again either. Adam glared back at Wyatt. "What did you do to him? He's scared to death."

"Just had a little chat is all." Wyatt folded his arms in his lap, leaning back and rocking without a care in the world.

Adam's anger threatened to build, but he choked it down, he was used to doing that with ruder patients. "They should send you to an asylum for the criminally insane."

"Now, brother Adam, we both have a common goal here. I'm on your side." Wyatt smiled callously.

Adam shuddered, he hated that damn smile. "I'm not your brother. Don't you have a hole to go crawl back in?"

"Well now, that would depend on exactly whose hole I'm crawling in, brother Adam." Wyatt stuck his tongue out and wiggled it perversely at Adam.

The blonde shook his head and carried Gerard back to his room. "Forget them. You ready to go, baby boy?"

He helped Gerard quickly gather up his things. He had everything set and was taking him home, away from this awful place. He'd never progress and do better here. Gerard grabbed his black and purple stuffed bunny and cuddled it tight. Adam had helped him name it Charcoal, but he pronounced it Char'l. It might've been his busted brain misplacing sounds and letters, but he seemed to think it suited the bunny better anyhow.

Gerard was quiet on the drive home, looking out the window and watching things go by in child-like wonder. He hadn't been in a car since they brought him to the institute. Everything was so bright, the warm sun, the colorful leaves that had began falling from the trees in preparation for fall. He was glad to be out of there, away from mean people, away from scary people. Adam had told him some were like him and couldn't help being the way they were.. but some just seemed to like to terrorize others for fun, like the Wyatts.

When they pulled into the driveway, Adam had to stop Gerard from getting out to chase a puppy down the street. "No, you can play with the puppy later. Right now we're gonna go see your room."

Now Gerard had expected the room to be no different than his room at the institute, bland and boring, white and standard. But when he saw it his eyes lit up. The walls were a pale blue, he had a roomy bed and Batman sheets, there was a Batman lamp on a green painted dresser. And toys, so many toys. He dropped Char'l to go inspect the blocks first. He had never had those at the institute. They had took them from him for throwing them at one of the nurses for trying to take them. Not the smartest move, he knows now.

"Like it? This is all yours." Adam bent down to rake Gerard's shaggy black hair back. The smaller male nodded and kissed his cheek. Adam smiled and heard Chris's car outside indicating that he was home. "I'll be back. Just play." He raised up and went to find Chris in the kitchen. "Hi, babe." He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "How was work?"

"Exhausting." Chris smiled back and kissed him again. "Better now that I have you."

Adam's squeal was deliberately girly. "Awww, sap."

"Bring him home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room playing. Be nice, okay."

Chris huffed and smacked Adam on the ass as the leggy blonde disengaged from him to go put on dinner. "I'm always nice."

Gerard had abandoned the blocks and was investigating the bed. It was a full size bed, but had wooden bars around it like a crib. The one he had at the asylum was a twin and had cold metal bars, but that was much better than being strapped down. He liked this bed better.

Chris had looked at the bed after it was up. _"A crib? Seriously, is it that bad?"_

_"It's not a crib." Adam paused for a second. "He has nightmares, some get bad, he thrashes and to keep him from hurting himself they used to strap him down. The first night they did it he nearly cried himself to death. He was a mess when I came in that morning. I was so mad."_

The side bars were down so Gerard climbed in bed and snuggled against the soft mattress and sheets. Adam's house smelled wonderful, clean and fresh but not sterile and medicated. He hated that smell, of disinfectant and rubbing alcohol. His pillow was soft and cuddly. And he felt better being out of those itchy pajamas the institute made him wear. Adam had gotten him his own pajamas and said they picked him up some of his old clothes, but they were new to him anyway as he didn't remember them. He could have his own clothes now and that was all that mattered.

He rolled off the bed and went back to the toys. He was still playing when Adam came and got him for dinner. He didn't make a fuss because he was starving. Adam got him seated and went about taking out the food. He liked the idea of being able to feed Gerard what he wanted, when he wanted. No yucky hospital food, no stupid schedules that he didn't plan. Of course he knew there would be future home evaluations.. but those were bridges to cross later.

"You remember Chris, right?"

Gerard looked over to the other man that seemed out of place in his own house. He smiled shyly. "Hi." He started nibbling on his thumb, gaze shifting to Adam.

Chris smiled and nodded at him. "Hey. Like your new room?" He looked down to his plate as Adam sat it down in front of him. He was starving too.

"Uh-huh. It has blocks. You like blocks?"

"Sure, kiddo. Might build something later." Chris said, picking up his fork and digging in.

"Can I help?" Adam took Gerard's hand down and sat both their plates down before sitting himself in a chair between his boys.

"Nope." Chris grinned at him.

"Mean." Adam huffed playfully and fed Gerard a bite.

Chris figured the kid should be able to feed himself, but knew Adam probably knew his behavior better than he did, so he said nothing. It was amusing anyhow to watch Adam feed their new house guest with one hand and himself with the other effortlessly, all the while keeping up conversation.

"So, I'm not going back to the institute." He wouldn't unless Gerard had to go back, but he wasn't going to say it or plan for it because he didn't want it. "I'm not going back to the hospital right away. I figure I'll just stay home and be a house wife." Adam blew a dry raspberry at Gerard and he giggled.

"But we're not married." Chris added.

"Eh.. details." Adam picked up a napkin and wiped Gerard's face. Chris snickered as the kid tried to squirm away. Hell, he was in his forties now and didn't like having anyone wipe off his face, he squirmed away too. Gerard jerked away and opened his mouth for another bite and Chris could see he had fillings, he even had a couple of teeth missing and it oddly hit Chris that he had a life once, a normal life, and lived like a normal adult. His teeth were tiny and crooked, but kind of adorable. He didn't look nowhere near 30, he still looked like a damn kid, like he hadn't aged a bit. His skin looked youthful, soft and porcelain. So maybe accepting him as a child wasn't so far-fetched if he kind of looked the part.

After dinner, Chris was drug off towards Gerard's room. "Blocks.. you said.."

Yeah, he had. Chris played with him while Adam cleaned up, ignoring his blonde's complaints of his boys leaving him. He actually had fun building with Gerard, he couldn't remember the last time he had played with these stupid colorful plastic blocks. They built a skyscraper, if it could be called that, and Chris made crashing and explosion noises as Gerard knocked it down- because what was the fun in building it if you couldn't promptly destroy it and start again?

Gerard giggled. "Again."

"Okay, buddy. C'mon." He started building it back.

It wasn't long before Adam poked his head in. "C'mon, time to put it up. Bath time."

"Noo.. playing.." His tongue was peeking out as he concentrated on putting his next block in place.

"Yes." Adam insisted. "You can play in the tub."

Gerard looked at Chris and the shorter-haired blond shook his head. "Nope. Go on, we'll play more tomorrow."

"Yeah, after your bath I'll read to you before bed." Adam grabbed his hand and helped him up. Gerard leaned over and gave Chris a hug before following.

He was a bit taken aback, but shook it off in amusement. "Oh, leave me to pick up, why don't you." Chris sighed dramatically. "Woe is me."

"They're _blocks_." Adam sang from the hall.

Chris shook his head fondly and began picking up the blocks.

Adam fixed the water as Gerard struggled out of his clothes. "I can do it."

"Okay. Kindly hurry, grandpa, the water's gonna get cold." Adam teased.

Gerard made a face at him and let him help him into the warm water. Adam had even put bubbles in for him, he never got that either at the institute and the water was always cold there because the room was always cold. Adam gave him a rubber ducky to play with and gently started to wash him off.

"You have fun playing with Chrissy?"

Gerard nodded. "Um-hm, he's cute."

Adam giggled. "Yes, he is. I like him."

Adam got him rinsed and dried off and into some Batman pajamas. Finding novelty pajamas for adults was not hard these days at all. Adam even had Spiderman ones for himself. Really it was just the pants with the logo all over them and a t-shirt with the logo on the front. Gerard liked them a lot better than the thin and rough things they had at the institute. He lead him out of the bathroom and into the living room. Chris was already on the couch, watching TV. Adam tiredly plopped down beside him and Gerard crawled in his lap with a book that Adam had probably read him a thousand times at the institute before he left.

Chris leaned over and looked at him squarely. "You're bogarting my man, you know." He lightly poked him in the side and Gerard grinned around the thumb in his mouth.

"He'll give me back." Adam opened the book and started to read. Gerard had his head laying on Adam's shoulder. Chris laid his head on the other shoulder, vaguely listening to the story and watching the flickering screen of the TV. He thought this would be strange and awkward, but actually it was kind of nice so far.

* * *

**Writing Wyatt being so creepy was more fun than it should be. I didn't really mean that scene as rapey as it may have sounded. They may or may not pop back up in the future. Vickie may not have anything else to do with this fic, I had promised to write her nicer & I wasn't trying to write her mean, but 'kids' exaggerate. Okay, I like doing domestic, just in extremely weird ways.. Adam & Chris are not going to get rapey.. except maybe later with each other. The same goes for Slatian. I can't promise anything for Punk, he keeps rubbing his hands together like a damn human fly.**


	3. Sheltered

**M.j's place, (giggles) he's adorable. Thank you, updating. takers dark lover, I would be happy too, hehe. LadyDragonsblood, you're fine, sweetheart. I understand all that. Chris is doing wonderful, I was actually worried about it myself, lol. Thank you as always.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter three/ 'Sheltered'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (some adult-adult situations, tickling, masturbation)**

Chris was awoke up by the screaming. It took him a minute to process that it wasn't a dream he was having and another minute to figure out that the startling, frightened wails were just their new house guest, crying out in the night. Adam was more alert and was out of bed and headed to Gerard's room. Chris tossed back his covers and followed him to make sure everything was okay.

The blonde flipped on the light. Gerard had the covers threw off and was tossing and turning restlessly, eyes closed and brow furrowed, mouth twisted in a grimace. He whimpered pitifully, grabbing the sheets. "Nooo... no, stop. Please! Stop!" His screams became more high-pitched and frantic.

Adam tugged the bars down and gently shook the boy. "Gee, wake up.. c'mon, it's just a dream.. it's okay."

Gerard opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly before letting them dart around the room. His new room. He was panting and sweaty, shaking all over. He whined and raised up to wrap his arms around Adam, clinging to him and crying.

Adam rubbed his back, rocking him. "Shh, it's okay.. I'm here.. What happened? Want to tell me about it?"

Gerard shook his head. He couldn't ever really remember. There were bits and pieces, but nothing whole when he woke up. There had been blood and screaming and this dark figure was grabbing for him. He could never see the figure's face or make it out completely, it was always blurry and shadowed and it scared him. He didn't know what it was or why he dreamed it, he just knew it was something bad.

Chris watched from the doorway as Adam got Gerard calmed back down and settled in. He smiled sleepily and went on back to bed. Adam sat with Gerard until he fell back asleep. Usually he only had the one nightmare and slept through the rest of the night, or so Adam had always been told. Adam hoped it was that way tonight.

"Can he remember what he dreams?" Chris asked as Adam came back to their room.

The blonde yawned and slipped back into bed, wiggling to get comfortable again. "Nope. He's been asked about it in therapy, I've asked him about it. They even tried hypnosis, but it didn't work very well. We think he dreams about that day.. when he found the robber."

"They never arrested anybody, did they?" Chris asked as he settled in behind him, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"No. If Gerard could remember what the person looked like, but he says he can't. They think his brain may be repressing it to protect him, or something on those lines. Like he don't want to remember, but his dreams try and force him to. Anyway, this asshole murdered two people in cold blood and severely brain damaged another and got away with it. It's sick."

"Very sick." And very sad. Chris snuggled up to Adam's back, spooning him comfortably and burying his face in his long golden locks. He tried to keep the terrifying thought of it out of his mind. Or the thought that the guy could still be out there waiting to finish the kid off to prevent him from ever remembering.

-xx-

The next day there was a loud continuous rapping on the door. "Copeland! I know he's in there! I want to see him!"

Adam drudged to the door. He hadn't even been up that long, Chris had already left for work and he didn't need this shit this early. He opened the door and peered irritably at the man that stood behind it. "What, Phil?"

Phil Brooks glared at him. "I know you got him. I want to see him."

"What? No. I can't do that. Go away." Adam tried to shoo him away, but Phil grabbed the door and kept it from closing.

"C'mon, man. He was my boyfriend before the attack. They should've released him to me."

"Why? I don't remember _you_ being there to take care of him." He stepped aside as Phil barged in. "He's in the living room."

Phil headed the way he was pointed to. "Gee.. oh, god.. there you are."

Gerard was sitting in the floor by the couch. "Hi, Philly.." He didn't take his eyes off the cartoon playing on TV, not even as the other man got down to him. He was watching Fairly Odd Parents and giggled as Cosmo exploded in an array of bright green confetti.

"Least you remember me." Phil pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, only slightly annoyed by Gerard flinching back, wiggling away to watch TV. "Adam taking care of you?"

"Uh-huh." He raised his hand up to nibble on his fingers.

Phil sat beside him and took his hand down, lacing their fingers. "I miss you."

Gerard only switched hands and nibbled on those fingers.

Adam sighed. "Phil, you can't do this."

"Well, you got him here now, I can be more apart of his life."

"He's not going to understand what you're doing."

Phil snorted in insult. "And what do you think I'm gonna do? And he might one day. They said his brain was probably blocking stuff out as a defense mechanism. Like it doesn't want to remember that day."

"You just gonna keep holding on to that?" Adam sat down on the couch, crossing his legs.

Gerard shrank back. They were talking about him and he was getting uncomfortable. He could so remember some things. He couldn't exactly remember Phil from before but he had kept coming to the hospital and the institute to visit him. He said they used to date or something like that, but he didn't remember that. Gerard couldn't remember the attack they talked about, all he knew was he was in an accident that he couldn't remember.

"I just don't know what you expect of him?" Adam said calmly.

Phil sighed. "I don't know either. I just.. don't wanna leave him." He kissed Gerard's head. He was used to Adam reminding him he couldn't be normal with him anymore. But he thought he was full of shit. Just because his brain was busted didn't mean he couldn't learn to be normal again. They just didn't want to let him and kept sheltering him.

Adam stood up. "Well, since you're here, let's see if you can watch him while I go shower. And if I hear one thing.."

Phil put his hands up in defense. "I'll be on my best behavior. I just want time with him."

"I'm trusting you." Adam warned, heading down the hall to the bathroom. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was right, but it really wasn't like Phil was a sleaze-ball or a predator. He was a jackass and liked to get snarky, but he wasn't a bad guy. Or maybe if Chris hadn't knew Phil and wasn't friends with him, Adam would be more wary. Just.. Adam didn't really know Phil, and he hadn't known about Gerard before the attack, so he had no idea they were dating when Phil had burst into the hospital hysterical.

Phil raised up and crept over to see that Adam had shut the bathroom door and waited until he heard the water running before returning to his spot beside Gerard. "Now.. How you doing?" He nuzzled him, breathing him in.

Gerard blinked and looked around, brought out of his television stupor by the dreaded commercial break. "Adam..? Huh? I'm okay." He laid his head on Phil's shoulder and gazed up at him lazily. He didn't flinch when Phil touched his cheek. Phil didn't scare him. Of course anyone scared him when they got upset, but that was different. He hated yelling and fighting.

Phil looked down at him, petting his hair. "You are so pretty. Can I have a kiss?"

Gerard smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek.

Phil gave his own amused smile and tilted Gerard's head back. "Not that kind of kiss. Here, let me show you."

Gerard felt the other man's lips press against his own and tensed only a little as Phil's tongue parted his lips to deepen the kiss. He had never been kissed like this.. at least that he could remember. It wasn't bad, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He felt sort of tingly and panicked, but so relaxed at the same time. It was weird. Phil pulled away from him and he looked up at him in question, his breathing labored.

"You like that, huh?"

Gerard wasn't sure, he thinks he did. Those tingles kind of felt good. He didn't know if he should ask for more of it, or just block it. Instead he nodded slowly, puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Phil smiled and kissed him again, wrapping his arm around his waist and placing his hand on his hip. Phil knew Adam could come out any minute and just wanted to taste him a little while longer. It had been so long.

"I miss you.. so much.." Phil whispered against his lips, pecking him again. He still remembered making love to him, getting to hold and kiss him whenever he wanted without it making him a pervert. Now he felt dirty, but Gerard was his, damn it. Phil had been the one to drop Gerard off at his parents that day, they had been arguing and Gerard got out of the car and slammed the door before Phil drove away angry. He had been so angry.. and then, it was all gone.

Gerard blinked and turned his head back toward the TV, bringing his hand back up to chew on his thumb. "Feel funny."

"Sorry, Gee, I.." Phil sighed and pulled the smaller male into his lap, holding him. He kissed his neck, nuzzling him. He knew if he accidentally turned Gerard on, it would be really awkward to explain to Adam.. even more awkward to explain to Gerard. He also knew if Adam found out he'd have his head, possibly both of his heads. "Gerard.. baby, look at me."

Gerard caught his eyes for at least a second. "What?" He pointed at the screen, fascinated by the bright colors of the cartoon.

"I see. Listen, you don't let anyone else kiss you like that, okay. That's something just between us. Got it?" His eyes darted to the hallway leading to the bathroom. He still heard the shower and Adam singing incredibly off-key.

"Yes, Philly."

"Promise?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you can't tell anyone, okay? You can't tell Adam."

Gerard gave the tattooed man a questioning look. Don't tell Adam? There wasn't much he kept from Adam. "Why?"

"Cuz it's just like.." Phil rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just between us, our special little secret. And we're friends, right? Well, friends keep each other's secrets to themselves, they don't tell anyone else because that would hurt their friend's feelings." It sounded really fucking corny coming from him and he really wanted to wash his own damn mouth out with soap. "You understand? It's private."

Gerard blinked, lips slightly puckered as he gave this thought and processed it. He guessed that made sense. It was like when Adam told him about his baby- what no one else, not even Chris, knew- and told him not to tell because it was a sensitive subject and had hurt him very much. Adam had trusted him. Gerard smiled, he liked having his own secret with Phil, it made him feel special. "I un-derstand.." He pronounced carefully, when he got tongue-tied people laughed and made him feel uneasy, even if they said it was because it was cute. He didn't see how it was cute. "Our secret."

"Good boy. Now you can't tell. Promise?"

"Promise.." Gerard felt Phil's hand under his shirt, his fingers ghosting up and down his side. He wiggled. "Tickles.. no.."

Phil snickered. "Oh, it does? Really? It tickles?" He moved Gerard to his back on the floor and started tickling him mercilessly. "Huh, tell me.."

Gerard squealed, trying to squirm away from the probing fingers and giggling helplessly. "No.. no, stop.. please.." He coiled up tightly. Phil had stopped, his fingers splayed and curled above his ribcage as he teased him. "No."

"Why not?" He wiggled his fingers down in the boy's sides, loving the sweet sounds of his laugh.

"Cuz! I gotta pee.. quit.." Gerard took another fit of laughter and tried to close his legs, tensing up all over. He wasn't bluffing, his bladder was aching. And there was this funny little ache in his tummy, kind of like when he got butterflies. "Please! It hurts!"

Phil pushed his legs back apart and stopped as he looked down at him, his own giggles ceased completely. Gerard was flushed and breathing hard, his hair a mess with strands strewn across his face. He swallowed and stared up at Phil with wide eyes. "You still like being tickled, huh?"

"What is all the racket out here?" Adam demanded as he came out, dressed in a long bathrobe, his hair wrapped up in a towel.

Gerard looked back and wriggled away from Phil before running off to the bathroom. He barely got the lid up and his pants down in time. It felt so good to pee.

Phil sighed and sat back. "Just playing, mom."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." Adam let his hair down and started toweling it dry. "You need to leave now, Phil. Please. You can come back later, just.."

Phil nodded and got up from the floor, straightening his clothes. "I wasn't trying to, uh.. I was just playing."

"Phil, you can't play with him like that. I know how you must feel-"

"No, you really don't. See ya. Take care of him." Phil then just left. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured.

Adam sighed and went to get dressed and dry out his hair. Heath and Jay were supposed to come over and he needed to tidy up the house.. even though Chris had assured him daily that it was tidy and he was just a neurotic neat freak. What did he know? Adam didn't want to look like a slob around his friends and family.

-xx-

Phil slammed the door to his apartment and tossed his keys on the table. He flopped down on the couch and groaned in frustration, running fingers back through his short dark hair and tugging at it. What good was being frustrated? Nothing. He knew he should just accept Gerard was gone from his life and find someone else.. but it wasn't that easy. He still loved him.. and fuck, he still wanted him. And that was the shitty part because it was still Gerard's body, still Gerard's sweet little pixie face, but it wasn't Gerard's mind, or memories. He was like a zombie without the decay.

Gerard looked at him so innocently and he hated himself for finding it sexy. Gerard had always been a little too innocent, shy and unsure.. until he really got him turned on and going, then he could make him writhe and beg and yell, talking pornstar dirty.. Tickling used to get him going, it was sort of a small fetish. Gerard once liked to be tied up or held down and tickled until he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't breathe, couldn't hold it in. They never got into water sports, okay.. but Gerard liked to be right on the brink and be fucked or jerked off. It was amazingly hott to watch him just let go.

Phil knew he shouldn't have tried tickling him back there.. but he just wanted to see if it still did the trick.. he just wanted a piece of his old boyfriend back. And maybe Gerard didn't understand what his body was doing, but Phil got a rise out of him. If only a little bit, he had got hard. And Phil felt like shit for thinking he had scared him or confused him, but it proved that Gerard was still in there and still knew what he liked and wanted, if only subconsciously. With time maybe he could get him to remember, even if it never completely fixed him, he could get him back.

Phil could still see the boy laying on his back, hair mussed and those long lashes batting up at him, full cherry lips parted and tummy rising and falling with his hitched breath, the flush on his cheeks creeping up his delicate neck. Phil groaned and unfastened his pants, shoving his hand down inside them and wrapping it around his throbbing cock to bring it out and jerk himself off roughly. He cursed, wetting his dry lips with his tongue and laying back against the couch cushion as his hand furiously worked his dick.

If Adam hadn't been there he would have probably took it further, at least in his fantasy. Jerked him off or sucked him through those pajamas, made him whimper and squirm and cum. Then flip him over and yank the pajamas down to bury his tongue in his ass. He wondered if he'd be scared, or curious.. Phil would be slow, be gentle, coax him. He would never hurt him, never force him. If he said stop.. he'd just have to patiently coax him into wanting it.

He still tasted Gerard's lips, felt them on his, so soft and sweet. He remembered the little mewl that Gerard wasn't even aware he made and lost it, cumming hard with more curses and nearly a whimper. Phil gasped, sitting and panting while he cooled down. The shame of his thoughts then hit him and he growled. None of this shit was fair. He couldn't do that to him, he couldn't mess him up even more.

* * *

**Adam is not clueless. Seriously, Philly, you mess with the lioness's cub, she will hurt you. (shifty eyes) Honestly, during the course of writing this, Punk's trying to make it rapey. I'm not sure I want it to be.. so I've settled for slightly uncomfortable and borderline molesty. Adam's taken this fic & my pixie & ran with them. He's surprisingly nurturing. There's a preggo ginger in the next chapter.**


	4. Outing

**takers dark lover, that really isn't as creepy as what he wants to do. M.j's place, poor Punkers. Thank you. LadyDragonsblood, this site likes to glitch. They make cute parents. I have a couple of theories of my own & haven't decided which to go with yet, waiting to see where it takes me. That part wasn't the rapey part. But I liked how you put it & saw it. He isn't gonna hurt him at any rate. Sorting out characters emotions is sometimes a lot easier than sorting out my own. Thank you, darling. **

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter four/ 'Outing'**  
**Rated; M/ L (mpreg)**

The redhead groaned in disgust, still trying to pull his jeans up and button them. But there was no buttoning them and they hugged his hips and thighs viciously tight. He sighed in defeat and slouched, dreading the effort in even getting them back down his hips. He frowned down at his pot-belly and patted it.

"Well, baby, we're out of another pair of designer jeans." He smiled, rubbing his belly in circles. Heath Miller was three months pregnant and it was totally worth it. He sighed again, back aching and neck starting to cramp up. He needed help for this one. "Daddy!"

Jay Reso poked his head out of the bathroom, hand wrapped around the toothbrush in his mouth. "Hmm..?" He pulled the toothbrush out. "What is it, precious?" He asked before shoving the toothbrush back in.

Heath motioned down to the jeans that bound his thighs. It should really be obvious. "I'm trapped. Help?"

Jay smiled around the toothbrush and pulled it back out. "Second." He disappeared back inside the bathroom and returned a few seconds later to his pouting redhead to tug the jeans down his hips and help him step out of them. "Back in the closet with these for awhile." Jay said, folding the sparkly jeans and folding them over on their rack to hang back up. "Shame too, those were hott."

Heath lightly slapped his arm. "I feel bad enough as it is. Meanie." His lips quirked, breaking his pout.

"Sorry." Jay pulled Heath close. It was cliched, but Heath was glowing, skin soft and radiant. He was filling out so nicely in his pregnancy, plush and all curves and belly. Jay smiled and reached down to rub his tummy. "Treating Ma nice?" He smiled up at Heath and pecked his lips. "We'll go shopping today, get you some new outfits." He then patted his ass and walked away to finish getting ready.

Heath huffed, flipping his hair back. "You're saying I'm fat. How dare you." He giggled and got down a pair of pink jogging pants and a matching hoodie. Fuck it, he'd be comfortable today. The pants were normally a bit baggy so right now they fit him just right. He slipped on the hoodie and zipped it all the way up before grabbing his socks and shoes.

Jay smirked, lacing up his own sneakers. He'd too go for comfort with a t-shirt and jeans. "You look adorable."

Heath smiled and pulled his long red hair up into a messy ponytail. "So do you, mister Reso." He walked over to where Jay sat on the end of the bed and placed his hands lightly on his shoulders, managing to lean down for a kiss. "But I am hungry and I am not adorable when I'm hungry." He giggled again and headed out of the room for the kitchen.

Once dressed and fed, Jay grabbed his keys and lead his boyfriend out to the car after locking all the doors. Heath buckled up and immediately started looking for a southern rock station. Jay was getting a little tired of hearing Redneck Crazy, so he decided to give it a break, even though he stated that the baby loved it and wanted to hear it. He wondered if it was possible for preggos to get cravings for songs like they did certain foods.

"Eh, who am I to deny my preciouses." Jay would always say.

Jay pulled out and headed for his brother Adam's house. Heath put in his CD anyway and Jay would just have to put up with his singing. They both knew they were tone-deaf, but what was life if you couldn't enjoy the shit you loved?

"I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight. You know you broke the wrong heart, baby, and drove me redneck craaaazzzzy."

Jay snorted and laughed, deciding to join in anyhow. Their kid would grow up used to parents who couldn't carry a tune in a bucket and be very embarrassed to bring friends over for fear of karaoke randomly breaking out.

"Adam said he brought Gee home, right?"

"Yes, aunty Heath. Said Chris took to it better than he thought."

Heath was still buzzing, a grin spread across his lips. "Aunty Heath.. I'm gonna be a mommy." He gave a little squeal and clapped. Jay rolled his eyes fondly. Yeah, and he was going to be an official daddy.

-xx-

Adam had gotten dressed and managed to get Gerard into some clean clothes before Jay and Heath arrived. They were going to try this shopping thing. He opened the door and let the happy couple in, hugging his brother tightly and giving Heath a little squeeze. "Hey guys, how's my niece or nephew?"

"Making all my clothes smaller." Heath giggled. "Where is he?"

"Building the Leaning Tower of Pisa, I think.. Gee, uncle Jay and aunt Heath are here." Adam called and Heath decided to go investigate.

"He can't be building the Leaning Tower of-" Heath looked into the room and blinked. "Well, look at that, the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

Jay chuckled.

"Aunty Heaf!" Gerard bounded out of the room, hugging Heath around the waist and nearly knocking him off balance a bit.

Heath giggled. "Whoa, careful.. there's a baby in here, 'member?" He grabbed Gerard's hand and lead him over to the couch, plopping down tiredly and sighing in contentment.

"Baby.." Gerard got down and lifted the end of Heath's shirt to look at his belly, kissed it and blew a raspberry on it.

Heath smiled and ran his fingers through Gerard's hair. Adam gave Jay some coffee and offered Heath some tea since he didn't drink coffee.

"No. No. Noo. No." Heath shook his head. "I'm already peeing way too much as it is, tea'll make it worse. No, thank you." He smiled at the blonde. He had been smiling so much lately, his cheeks ached.

"How's he adjusting?" Jay asked, nodding over to Gerard as he sipped his coffee. The boy was busy running fingers over the swell of Heath's tummy and cooing to the baby inside it. Heath and Jay had visited him at the institute when Adam was there, they were so nice and kind to him. He liked them.

"So far, good. Had a nightmare last night, but nothing unmanageable. Punk Ass came by today." Adam downed the rest of his coffee.

"Brooks? What'd he want?" Jay asked.

"Just to see him. I don't think he means harm.. but I don't trust he won't cause it accidentally, you know." He took his mug back to the kitchen.

Heath and Jay shared a look. "You don't think he could take him from him, do you? Adam would be devastated."

"Nah. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't allow that. Adam's a registered nurse, he's qualified. Punk isn't." Jay assured, taking another sip. He sat the mug on the table when Gerard moved toward him and hugged his waist. "Wassup?"

"You preggo too?" The boy blinked. Heath laughed as Gerard proceeded to lift up Jay's shirt and inspect his belly, which was tight and slightly fuzzy.

"Well, you are getting a bit of a pooch belly." Heath teased.

"I am not. And no, kiddo, I'm not. Sorry." He squirmed as his stomach was prodded.

Gerard sat back on his butt and let his eyes wander over to the coffee table, getting up on his knees to sniff at the contents of the mug. It was steaming, he wasn't allowed to touch steam, even if it was hot or not. But it smelled good. "What's that?"

"Coffee." Jay took his mug back before any accident could be had.

"Can I try it?"

"Ask mama." Jay smirked as Adam came back in. Gerard looked up at him. "He wants to try coffee."

"I'll get him one of those iced coffees from McDonald's."

"And he'll be bouncing off the walls."

"I'll let Chris handle him then."

"Good man, put it off on the boyfriend." Heath grinned.

"Giving him ideas." Jay took the last sip he wanted and handed Adam the mug, who killed the rest of it and took it to the kitchen.

They left after Adam grabbed a bag filled with emergency supplies- that he was not calling a diaper bag because there were no diapers, thank you, Jay- and Gerard grabbed his bunny because he was not leaving without it. Jay was driving and Heath occupied the passenger seat while Adam and Gerard got in the back. Adam double checked the bag, he had napkins and tissues and germ killer and a couple snacks and Gerard a jacket because it was getting fall now and the temperature had dropped. Gerard also had this special medicine that he didn't always need, but was for in case he got too bad. The institute insisted and Adam would have it handy, but he did not want to keep him drugged. They had did that enough.

"What you see out there?"

Gerard was looking out the window, he pointed. "Puppy.."

Adam stopped him before he could open the door, he was good at having eyes in the back of and sides of his head. "Ah, no. Jay, lock the doors."

"Working on it." He locked the doors and pulled out of the driveway.

Gerard pulled on the handle and pouted. He was trapped. He then tugged at the seat belt and scratched his neck. It was itchy and he didn't see why he needed it if it bothered him so bad. His ears perked when Heath turned on the radio, hearing a sweet melody and a soft voice singing. He rested back against the seat and listened, distracted from the belt.

Adam was really braving doing this, but he had Jay and Heath to help. His initiative was to see if he could take Gerard shopping and get him new clothes. He was sure they'd get stares and that worried him just a bit.. but fuck it, he was used to stares every time he held Chris's hand in public. They had no right to judge Gerard for his condition.

It wasn't too crowded when they got to the store. He held his boy's hand as they walked through the parking lot. "Now, you don't go anywhere unless you have one of our hands." Adam nibbled his lip, he contemplated just pushing Gerard in a wheelchair, but thought someone else may need it.. even though they had plenty and it wasn't crowded. Maybe he could just buy one later on, it's not like there were adult-sized strollers at his disposal- wheelchairs were adult-sized strollers, right?

Gerard was going to throw a fit about being put in one anyway, promising to hold a hand if he could just walk. Heath grabbed a buggy to push and lead the way. Clothes were first and Jay really wanted Heath to try some on before tossing them in the buggy, but the redhead protested that he knew what he was doing.

"I know what clothes fit my body."

"You didn't know those pants at home wouldn't, sweetheart."

Heath huffed and stomped on Jay's foot.

"Ow.. you little.." He flushed when Gerard and Adam both giggled. Out-numbered, the horror.

The shopping experience wasn't too horrible, and Adam managed to get some of the stuff he had been meaning to get but hadn't got around to it yet. Heath was busy trying to turn Gerard into his little doll and the kid was eating it up. Adam didn't have a problem.. until they came close to toys and his helpers disappeared to get something "right quick."

"Adam.." Gerard yanked on his caregiver's hand and pointed, trying to pull free. "Toys.."

Adam was busy reading labels. "Wait. Just a second." He felt Gerard get loose and hadn't been looking for all of two seconds. Gerard was gone and he seriously wanted to panic. Heath and Jay were who knew where. Adam tossed both items down and started looking for his lost boy, checking the toy aisles frantically. He had wanted to go to the toys, so he had to be _in_ the toys. Oh, he had already fucked up. How could he be so distracted?

He stopped when he heard Gerard's giggle and headed down the girl's toy aisle, sighing relief when he found him with familiar company. The boy had a package that had a weird creature in it and was staring at it fascinated. Jeff Hardy smiled at his long-time friend.

"I must admit I was surprised to find this. You lose something?" The green haired man asked. He had Gerard by the shirt collar.

"Oh, god.." Adam was still shaken. "Thank goodness. What did I tell you about running off?"

Gerard was startled when Adam pulled him up and pointed to the toy.

"Yes, it's pretty. Don't do that again." Adam pulled the boy close and held him.

"If you want I could make you a harness." Jeff could sew and make pretty much anything, he and his brother had a business in it.

"We're already getting enough looks. I don't wanna make him more nervous by putting him on a leash." He let Gerard tug away so he could inspect more toys. He liked the colorful and sparkly ones.

"It wouldn't exactly be a leash." Jeff shrugged. "That or a stroller."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Nice seeing you, Jeffrey." He quickly hugged his friend. "Should come over sometime and have dinner with us. It's been awhile."

Jeff nodded and ruffled Gerard's hair. "Sounds good, see ya later, Addy. M'sure Matt's found trouble to get into."

Gerard absently watched him leave. He didn't know him like he knew the others in Adam's life. Jeff had vaguely knew Gerard before the attack. And he had only found out about what happened while at the hospital with his brother one night, and that was because he spotted Adam and just had to say hello. He had talked to Adam not too long ago when Adam told him he was thinking of bringing him home and didn't know how to tell Chris. Jeff had always been a good friend and listener.

Adam sighed and looked at Gerard. He might have to go with that harness idea.. what if it had been the wrong person who found him? Adam shook it off and let Gerard get two of the toys just to get him out of the aisle so they could find Jay and Heath. He had been so bumfuzzled he forgot he had a damn phone to just call them. Adam was still shaken when he found them.

"Hey, there you are. What's wrong?"

"He got away from me."

"You should've known that would happen." Thanks, Jay.

Heath faux gasped. "Auhm, you said you wouldn't run off."

Gerard bit his lip and looked down. He had, he promised. Then Adam was taking his toys and he tried to grab at them, but was pulled away. But Adam had said he could have them. Now he was taking them away. He lost them. He wondered what else he lost.

"No." Adam placed the toys in the buggy and handed Jay his credit card. "Pay for this. You know my pin number. Keys?" Adam took the car keys when Jay handed them over. He then picked his boy up and headed for the exit.

"Uh-oh, you're in trouble." Jay had been teasing, but Gerard was on the verge of panicking. Adam was upset with him, he had messed up already.

He clung to the blonde's neck and whimpered in distress. "Adam, no.. I'm sorry I'm sorry.." His voice broke and the tears came. "Mad at me.."

Adam sighed, sitting him down by the car and unlocking in. Of course it was hard with Gerard still grabbing at him. "I'm not mad at you. In."

The boy looked like a hurt puppy, but crawled in and fidgetted nervously. "I'm sorry.." Jay said he was in trouble, but how much? He wondered if he'd be strapped down. No, Adam wouldn't do that. Maybe he'd take him back to the institute and tell them he couldn't handle him.

Adam shut the door behind him after he got in and raked his hair back. "No, I am. I wasn't paying attention." He sighed when Gerard crawled in his lap and nuzzled him. "You scared me. Don't do that again. You don't run off."

Gerard blinked, sniffling. His eyes were wet, his cheeks were wet. "Sorry.. won't do it again.." He had said he wouldn't. Why did he? He got distracted and all focus went there. And he had scared Adam and upset him.

Adam's look had softened and he grabbed a tissue to wipe his face. "Better not. I don't wanna lose you. Especially not to the wrong person."

* * *

**I have to frazzle Adam occasionally. I'm not the biggest country music fan, but I love Redneck Crazy. Maybe it's the whole being broken-hearted & replaced & being bitter about it thing that appeals to me. & Heath's crazy, he's still adorable as a hungry preggo. **


	5. Motherhood

**takers dark lover, he need not worry about that. M.j's place, why thank you. LadyDragonsblood, preggo Heath is adorable. I like getting into the psychology of a character. I never want to see a child abused, but I could see how they help if used properly. We had one for my cousin when he was a kid, he was a bit unruly back then. My brother liked to run off in stores when he was little & it kept me so nervous, but we never put him on one. Tragically there are far too many sickos. Thank you so much, sweetheart.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter five/ 'Motherhood'**  
**Rated; M/ L (some adult situations, mpreg, a smidge of angst)**

After the incident at the store, they decided to head back to Adam's. Chris would be home any minute, he had already called and said he was getting off early. Adam made everyone a light lunch while Jay and Heath chilled in the living room. Gerard was sitting at the table, coloring a picture of a rocket ship in space. Adam had been told that before the attack Gerard had been very artistic. Phil showed him some of his old drawings one day. It was amazing to know that he could once do such brilliant sketches. He sat Gerard a peanut butter and jelly sandwich down with a sippy cup full of milk before taking a plate of sandwiches out to Jay and Heath.

Heath was lounged back on the couch, his aching feet propped up on the coffee table, happy to be off of them. Jay was beside him, one hand absently on Heath's swollen belly, the other holding the TV remote and flipping channels. Jay took the plate as Adam handed it to him, he had gotten them drinks beforehand. Adam sat down in the chair and fiddled with one end of a baby monitor. He had picked it up today and wanted to see how it worked. Really he hated the concept of spying, but he needed extra eyes and ears for his boy.

Heath fed Jay a bite of a sandwich, giggling when he nibbled at his fingers. "You cad. I need those."

Jay left the TV on a hockey game. "Yeah, you do." He stuck his tongue out.

"Dirty Daddy." Heath finished off his own sandwich.. at which time Gerard had decided he was done with his and being alone and bounded over to the couch to crawl up on the other side of Heath, snuggling him and kissing his cheek. The problem with this was that Gerard's face and hands were covered with grape jelly and peanut butter. Heath froze and squealed. "Gah, sticky.. ah.. no no no.."

Gerard only giggled, getting up to his knees and covering the tense redhead in jelly kisses, sticky fingers on his neck and cheek.

"Please stop.. oh, please.." Heath shuddered, giggling too. "Not in my hair.."

Adam watched them, lips quirking in amusement. Jay sat back, away from the sticky. "You're gonna have to get used to that. Babies are sticky."

"And messy."

"Leaky and stinky." Jay snickered.

"Leaky and stinky?" Heath closed his eyes as a sloppy raspberry was blew on his cheek. "Is that what I should start calling you then?"

"Hey, I do not stink." Jay folded his arms. "Or leak. You leak."

"We all leak sometimes, Jay." Adam said nonchalantly.

Heath giggled and pushed Gerard back. "Go get Jay. Go on."

Jay sat up. "Go get.. what? Hey, no." He was tackled anyway and had a lap full of a sticky bouncing Gerard.

Heath pointed and laughed. "Ha-ha."

By the time Chris came home, Gerard was half-asleep, still occupying Jay's lap. Heath had wiped himself, Jay and Gerard off with a damp cloth and now he and Adam were discussing The Walking Dead on a fangirl level. Who was hott, Shane was hott, Daryl was hott, and right as Chris got by the couch, Adam said "I think the Governor's hott."

Chris looked down at him and cocked and eyebrow. He shook his head and looked down at Gerard and Jay- who were both drifting off.

Adam shrugged. "What? So I kinda like that calculating sexy murderous type.. on television."

Chris scoffed and headed to the kitchen. "Pffftt, whatever.."

Adam waved him off. "Oh, he's still got a boner for Carol."

"I do not." He just liked the way the character was developing, okay. Chris came back through with a can of soda and bent to kiss Adam before popping the top and sitting in the chair.

Heath smiled at Jay. His Daddy's head was tilted back against the couch, eyes closed and mouth open, his arm was draped across Gerard's lap as Gerard had his head laying on his shoulder, fighting to keep his eyes open and failing. Jay was asleep and just looked so adorable that Heath could've melted. Heath carefully got out his phone and took a picture. He got this little warm feeling at the thought of finding Jay asleep with their baby one day.

Adam nodded toward Gerard. "He ran off from me today. In the store. Scared the shit out of me."

Chris shook his head. "Told you he wasn't ready to go shopping."

At the sound of Chris's voice, Gerard lifted his head and stared at him blearily before crawling out of Jay's lap and over to the chair to crawl up in Chris's. Jay shuddered, his eyes opening a bit. He had gotten warm and that warmth was gone. He turned and snuggled into Heath's side, hand going to rub his belly.

"Hey, what'd you do today, huh?" Chris rubbed his back and Gerard mumbled into his neck.

Adam got Heath's phone and took a picture to send to himself. His phone was in the kitchen on the counter. Heath patted Jay's thigh. "I think we're both ready to go home and take a nap. Come on, Daddy."

Jay snorted awake and blinked at his redhead. "I'm up.. who won?"

"Whoever you wanted to win." Heath kissed him and scooted to the end of the couch to wiggle himself out of the seat.

Jay gave a lazy smile. "Sweet."

Then Heath was tugging at his hand and steering him in the way of the door. "I'll drive."

"Pregnant people can't drive." Jay yawned.

"Yes, they can." Heath said, taking his phone back.

"Neither can sleepy people. You get into a wreck and die and I'll kill you." Adam scolded.

"So much irony in that." Chris drank the rest of his soda.

Heath leaned over and kissed Gerard on the head. "You be good for these old fogies."

"Young people." Chris snorted and lifted Gerard up to carry him to bed. He'd sit here and hold him all night, but he seriously needed a shower and comfortable clothes.

Heath chuckled. "See ya guys."

Adam saw them out, waving and locking up the door. He slouched. Fuck, he could use a damn nap too. He must be getting old. Adam peeked in Gerard's room to find Chris had laid him on the bed and was sitting on the edge, stroking his hair back. "He's precious, isn't he?"

Chris smiled as Gerard batted at him in his sleep and rolled to his side, making a content little sigh. "I can't deny that." He looked up at Adam. "I'm okay with him, but why him? I mean out of all the patients you've seen."

Adam sighed. "I don't know. He just stole my heart. I remember when they brought him in that day, I was getting ready for my shift to end and there was all this yelling and a flurry of activity like there always is when a fatal case comes in. They didn't think they could save him. They told me what had happened later and it just made me think of my own mom, you know. What would I do if I found her like that. He stayed hooked up to all these tubes for months, head in bloody bandages."

Chris watched as Adam paused to shudder. It must have been a horrific sight.

"I was changing his bandages when he woke up. And he stared right at me, and said 'mom?' in this scratchy little voice and it broke my heart to tell him no, I wasn't his mom. He started crying, saying it hurt. The doctors took over from there. Apparently, his mom had wavy blond hair like mine." Adam fluffed said hair. "That was the last time he mentioned or remembered her. He says he doesn't remember her. It's sad."

"So he had one little glitch of recognition. Damn."

"I took care of him though. He'd panic when anyone else did, he'd cry when the doctors had to do tests and check him out. I bathed him and fed him and read to him. He grew on me. I just couldn't let him go."

-xx-

_The hallway was dark and long, but there was this brilliant white light off in the distance. Adam was dressed in a flowing silk white gown, his hair gathered to the side over his shoulder. He walked down the hall slowly and cautiously, taking small steps and looking ahead to try and see how far away the end might be. _

_He didn't know why, but he was anxious. His stomach was knotted up with his nerves and his heart was in his throat._

_There were children's voices, happy little whispers and giggles. And then there was the baby. It was making these sweet little coos, squealing happily._

_Adam's heart swelled and he moved faster, coming to a room. He hesitated, hearing the crying, afraid to peek in and not knowing what he'd find.._

-xx-

Adam woke up in Gerard's bed, groaning and rolling over. Chris had gone to take his shower and Adam curled up with Gerard to take a quick nap. He looked down to find Gerard playing in the floor.

Gerard crawled over to peer at him. "You sleeped on my bed."

Adam smiled warmly and pressed his forehead to Gerard's, carding fingers in the back of his hair. "Mhm. You have a good nap? I bet you're hungry." He realized he was hungry himself, his tummy growled and he got up, stretching. He smelled the food instantly. "Ooh, Chrissy must be cooking."

Gerard followed him as he headed out of the room. Sure enough, Chris was cooking, in just his jeans, shirtless with a KISS apron on, singing Big City Nights into a spatula. Adam covered his mouth and giggled and Chris turned around, smiling brightly. "Hey. I'll have noms ready in a few minutes."

Adam smiled and went over to wrap his arms around Chris's neck, kissing him. "You are noms."

"Mmm, you can have me later."

During dinner Gerard thought it'd be a good idea to feed himself.. with his hands. And hid under the table when Adam said anything regarding a bath, only agreeing to it when Chris promised- and pinky swore because Chris Irvine would never break those, his own rule- to play with him after. Gerard didn't mind Adam giving him a bath. He had come a long way since when they first started and Gerard would fight him and get them both soaked. But Adam never yelled or lost his temper, he'd just start humming a little melody.

Gerard had asked him what it was and Adam said _"It's just something my Ma used to hum to me when I was little to calm me down. She'd put me in her lap and run her fingers through my hair and tell me everything was going to be alright."_ He thought fondly of the woman who had raised him and Jay practically on her own, remaining strong even when they went through the hardest of times.

Adam didn't need to hum it during bath time anymore, but still did after nightmares. Gerard just had to be sure to remember to close his eyes and keep his head tilted back when Adam wet, washed and rinsed his hair. Adam had a good shower-head at home though and it made it easy and quick. Gerard even liked how the soft rag felt on his skin, massaging him and making his eyes want to roll back in his head. It felt good, relaxing him and making him want to fall asleep in the warm water. But he still got uncomfortable when Adam got to more private areas and he'd tense and try not to squirm. It got really uncomfortable when he squirmed. It always made him feel weird, even though Adam was gentle and respectful and wasn't trying to hurt him.

He got a weird feeling like that when Phil kissed him and tickled him. And he wanted to ask Adam why he got that weird feeling and his stomach did this little flip-flop thing, he really did. He tried once at the institute, but Adam got really nervous and started stammering before changing the subject. Most other adults seemed to like to do that.

What Gerard didn't know was that Adam came home that day, flushed, huffed and threw his keys down on the table and said "I'll never be able to have the birds and the bees talk ever!"

And after Adam stomped his foot and stalked off down the hall, Chris burst out laughing hysterically and said "What?" But Adam always could be a tad over-dramatic and twitchy about the smallest things. When he told Chris, his lion simply assured him that if they ever had kids of their own, when they were ready, he'd be able to have that talk.. and if not, they'd probably be in the know by their teens anyhow because they used the internet and info was easy to come by. He also told him that Gerard was in his thirties and it didn't matter if he got a boner. "Boys get boners, Adam. It's a natural part of life. Now stop being such a girl."

Adam hit him with a throw pillow. He thought maybe it'd be less confusing if he just explained it to Gerard, but quite frankly _he_ was embarrassed.. and he didn't want to teach his baby filth just yet. He was sweet and innocent and pure, and most importantly, he had never tried to grab Adam's ass like other male patients had before. To Gerard he was mothering, not just some tall hott blond nurse. Fortunately for Adam, Gerard just got good at ignoring it and not bringing it up.

Adam rinsed him off and wrapped a towel around him as he stood up to dry him off. He helped him out and rubbed the towel over his head, making Gerard protest and squirm away. Adam pulled the towel away and giggled at how his black hair stuck up at various angles. Gerard grumbled and shook his head like a dog to make it straighten back out. Adam instead sat him down on the toilet and gently combed it out and dried it. He was more than used to the boy flinching and fighting the dryer and complaining.

-xx-

Phil sat in Mike Mizanin's apartment, nursing his fourth- _fourth_- bottle of Pepsi in his lap. Mike looked down at his friend as Phil sighed and sunk further into his couch. He hated seeing his buddy like this. "I know.. why don't I call over that stripper with the glittery pants? I think he calls himself Fandango or something. Psh, stage names." Miz twirled his hand by his head in such a diva-like manner it should have been funny.

Phil shook his head. "You go ahead, I'll pass."

Mike huffed in disbelief. "What? If you can't enjoy a sweaty gyrating man dancing in front of you, what can you enjoy? Mor then?"

"Hell no." Phil took another gulp of Pepsi and grumbled.

"I'm teasing, man.. I just, you're.." Mike sighed. "I think you've had enough of those."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough." Phil actually cracked a smile. He only had one addiction, and that was Gerard. "Sorry. I'm just a buzz-kill tonight. I went and saw him, Adam actually took him home and.. I kissed him when Adam was showering. Fucker actually trusted me with him and I kissed him and told him not to tell. I told him to lie for me. But fuck, I wanted him." Phil rubbed his hands over his face. "And that makes me a pervert."

Mike snorted. "Your boyfriend would make anyone a pervert. C'mon, Brooks, shit. You said after the attack he was a child. It sounds like he like started over, forgot all his adult life and started with a new slate. Can't you maybe, I don't know, just teach him everything all over again?"

"It's not that simple. He'll never be normal-normal. His mind-set is a child's, it'll always be. He's.. I don't wanna admit it, but he's brain damaged." He just missed him. He missed being able to go to bed with him every night and watch horror movies with him. It hurt not having him anymore.

"But you could still teach him and he'd understand... right?"

Again Phil shook his head. "That would be taking advantage of him. He doesn't know any better."

Mike scoffed. "I think you're just trying to pound that crap into your head. Or Adam is one. He's still an adult, you know."

"Maybe so. But he'll always look at me in this innocent way that makes my dick hard, and I'll always be the big bad predator."

"Ha!" Mike laughed. "You won't even take advantage of a couple of paid whores, I'm not worried about you taking advantage of Gerard." Mike plopped down in Phil's lap, wrapped his arm around his shoulders and patted his arm. "You could always take advantage of me. I'm always here, and I'll always love your sorry ass. No matter what you do." He kissed his cheek.

Phil twitched. Mike got off when he pushed at him, cackling. "I'm glad you find my tragedy funny. And you wish." He folded his arms, grumbling.

"Please, you so want this handsome face." Mike motioned to said face, grinning. He was handsome, in this boyish class-clown sort of way. But Mike dressed nice and always managed to look like the most important person in the room. He had dirty blond hair that he kept cut short and styled in the front, with big blue eyes that sparkled and a million watt smile that lit up everything.

"I'd like to punch your face."

"You wanna fuck this face." Mike teased and Phil rolled his eyes. He looked like a cherub, a little angel. The kind of angel that would mischievously shove you in a mud puddle and laugh hysterically before picking you up and cleaning you off while apologizing and still laughing. That was the thing, he'd always pick you up.. and blame you for being clumsy. But Phil knew that he himself could be a royal asshole, and even so, Mike put up with him.

No, he and Mike had never done anything other than pick and poke and tease at each other. The lovable goof-ball was his closest friend and he wouldn't trade him.. but he also wouldn't tell him that.

"Look, um.. just.. in all seriousness, bro." Mike fought back his smirk, Phil hated being called bro. "But seriously, if you try anything and he says no, then back off. But if he doesn't object, I don't see why that'd make you a predator." Mike shrugged, lifting his eyebrows, lips pressed together in this way that Phil thought made him look like an adorable little frog he'd like to kick across the yard.

* * *

**Look, non-sexual stickiness for once. Good ole Punkers, drowning his sorrows in Pepsi. My boys being all sleepy is like the cutest thing. & if they mention The Walking Dead & you don't watch it, don't worry about it. There are no spoilers or in depth discussions. I just name-drop.**


	6. The Weather's Biploar

**takers dark lover, he could possibly be taught to, but delicately. M.j's place, thank you. Cerucci, thank you, I am working on it. There will definitely be more of mommy Heath, he's adorable. & I planned on addressing the jealous thing in the future. LadyDragonsblood, quite alright, sugar. I am behind myself this week, been taking tired spells I've yet to have explained. I like doing character conversation. My Phil turn stalkerish? Never, lol. Thank you, darling.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners; **  
**Chapter six/ 'The Weather's Bipolar'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (morning smex, oral, anal)**

It had been fine. Chris was sitting in the floor in Gerard's room, playing with him like he pinky promised. The younger male was having a good time, laughing as he watched Chris grumble in frustration at his current task. He was trying to make this purple doll with black hair called a Zelf- that kind of looked like something between one of those old Wishing Troll dolls, a My Little Pony and a gremlin- ride a pink pony. They were the two toys Adam got him at the store and this was more difficult than it had any right to be.

But then the rain started hard, coming down in sheets and battering the house and windows. Gerard had startled and looked around like he expected something bad to happen.

"It's just rain, Gee. Just watering the flowers outside." He got the Zelf on the pony and sat it down on the floor carefully. He was ready to celebrate when the damn thing fell over.

Then came a loud crack of thunder and Gerard whimpered and clung to Chris, burying his face in his arm and trembling. He didn't like storms. He didn't want it to storm.

Chris petted him. "Shh.. just a little storm."

"Not little.." There was another roar of thunder and a flash of lightning outside the window. The juice flickered and Gerard jumped, near panic. "Make it stop! Make it stop.." He whined.

"I wish I could." Chris held him close. "C'mon, let's just keep playing and forget about it. It won't hurt us. Safe. In house." Though it sounded like they were out at sea with how hard it was storming. The thunder crackled again and the power went out, covering them in darkness. Gerard let out a pitiful sobbed cry. "Ugh."

He then heard a noise and Adam shout in pain. "Ow, sonofa-sh-fuggit.." That signature pout of his was clearly evident in his voice.

"You okay?"

"I bumped into the coffee table." Adam came into the room with a flashlight a few seconds later. Gerard got up and practically jumped into his arms, whimpering. Adam lifted him up and carried him out of the room. "Yeah, I know. It's okay. We're okay."

Chris followed them into the living room to set up on the couch, Adam holding and rocking the frightened male in his lap while Chris tried to see anything about the storm on his phone's weather app. Unfortunately the wi-fi was out and it told him diddle squat.

Adam held Gerard tighter, humming his little tune. He was afraid of storms too, though he had gotten better at dealing with it. He was always terrified he'd get caught in one or it'd blow his house away. He felt Gerard's fingers curl in the back of his hair, his breathing was harsh and Adam was afraid of him hyperventilating.

"This reeks." Chris listened to the storm outside. It was still raining hard, and the thunder had become a continuous dull rumble, but a rumble still. Thankfully the power came back on and Chris clicked on the TV to see if the news had anything about the storm. The picture was all jumpy and fuzzy, but it did indeed have information. "Effective until 2am!"

Gerard startled and Adam groaned. "I had him asleep." He sounded exhausted.

Chris gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, baby." He leaned over and kissed his blonde.

A few minutes later, the storm had nearly ceased and Adam got Gerard down and in bed. He drudged into the room and sat down on the end of the bed with a huff. Chris crawled up on the bed behind him and grabbed his shoulders, rubbing them hard and digging his thumbs down into the aching knots. Adam groaned and let himself go limp, head bowed and practically whimpering.

"You know I can relieve all your tension." Chris whispered near his ear, kissing his neck softly.

Adam purred and raised his head to tilt it back and give his lion better access to his neck, having it lightly nibbled and sucked and sending chills down his spine. "Or you could get the oil and rub me down head to toe.."

"There's an idea." Chris pulled back and pushed his hands up the back of Adam's shirt, rubbing and kneading Adam's tired muscles with his fingers.

"Oh.. oh, yeah.. harder.. right there.." Adam was moaning, head rolling back and back arching. It felt so damn good.

But then a loud crack of thunder had to interrupt their private time, followed by more pounding rain. Chris sat back. "Oh, no."

Adam sighed, hearing Gerard cry out in the monitor. "Mama!" And two seconds later he was running into their room, diving in bed and trying to burrow under Adam. He could still climb over the bars and was never trapped. Chris chuckled and shook his head, he guessed he was sleeping with them tonight.

Gerard was soon snuggled up asleep in between the two blond Canadians. Adam was propped up on his side, in his pajamas now, stroking Gerard's hair and watching him thoughtfully.

Chris raised up and caught Adam's eyes, wondering what they were going to do if they wanted to have sexy time again. He must have wondered it out loud because Adam just yawned and said "We'll get Jay and Heath to watch him for a couple hours one night, then we can go all out. And it'll get easier, he'll sleep better once he settles. And quickies are precious."

Chris giggled and leaned over to kiss him. "That they are." He paused for a second. "He called you Mama."

"I know." Adam said. "He does that sometimes."

"It was so cute." He teased.

"Shut up."

Chris smiled. "Awe, but you're a good little mother."

_'No,'_ Adam thought. _'I'm a good nurse. I'm a terrible mother.' _But he wouldn't say it out loud. He knew it was just one of those moments where he felt down, it was probably just the storm. This kind of weather would put anybody in a gloomy mood. He was also tired and the idea of sleep was a comfort to him. Things would look better in the morning.

-xx-

Heath had woke up to a bright sunny day and birds singing. He stretched, lips quirked in a smile and sighed contently. He rolled over to his side. Jay was on his back and looked like he was trying to wake up. Heath draped his arm across his chest, inching closer to nibble at the scruff on Jay's jaw, moving his hand up to lightly pet at the other side with his fingers.

"_Daddy_.." He purred sweetly, nuzzling him and letting the scruff tickle him. Jay mumbled something and batted him away. Heath huffed in mock annoyance. There were those times when he would be annoyed, but today he was feeling so good.. at least in this moment and he wasn't going to waste it.

Heath raised up, the thin wrinkled sheet that covered Jay from his torso down catching his eye. Heath smirked, picking up the end of the sheet and lifting it slowly to pull it off his wolf. Of course Jay just had to be in boxers, but no matter. Heath wiggled his fingers down in the sides of said boxers, tugging them down past his half hard cock. Heath nuzzled his thigh, coiling fingers around Jay's cock and giving it a couple of slow strokes. He nearly giggled as he heard Jay sigh in his sleep before lifting his cock up to his mouth and licking across the head. Heath moaned happily, pressing his lips to the tip and nibbling, feeling his Daddy grow so hard by his touches. He jerked him a few more times, lapping teasingly at the head.

Jay groaned, blinking his eyes open. He had been successfully fighting sleep for the past few minutes, but now.. oh, fuck.. His fox was being promiscuous this morning and sleep could just fuck off. He laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, humming. He'd let his vixen keep thinking he was asleep.

Heath looked up at Jay's face, seeing his lips twitch into a little smile. His Daddy thought he was clever. Raking his hair to the side, Heath lowered his head and engulfed Jay's cock, taking him as far as he could and deliberately gagging himself as it pressed against the back of his throat. He wished he could smile as Jay cursed and grunted. Heath pulled off halfway, sucking at Jay's flesh lightly as he held to the base of his cock. Jay raised up to his elbows and looked down at his fox before laying back again and reaching down to tangle his fingers in Heath's red hair. Heath was bobbing his head now, fist twisting around his shaft as it slid up to meet his lips. He felt Jay's fingers tugging his hair and he moaned, dragging his lips off to lick up the underside of his dick and tease the head with his tongue.

"Fuck, precious.. such a tease.. C'mon, suck me.. be Daddy's good boy and suck me.." His voice was sweet but sleepy.

Heath ran his finger around Jay's slit, thinking. "Nope. Sorry, Daddy, but I have other plans. If you don't mind."

As long as it involved him cumming soon, he didn't mind at all. Heath sat back and pulled his pajama shirt over his head before pushing the matching bottoms down. He wiggled a little towards the nightstand and got the lube before scooting back over to Jay and pushing himself up. Jay helped him as he straddled his hips, running his hands up and down Heath's thighs as his vixen squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached back to prep himself as quickly as possible.

Heath nibbled his lip, whining as his fingers breached past his opening and pushing them on inside. Jay was stroking him, purring encouragement to him. "C'mon, precious.. get that little hole open for me.. gonna ride me like the horny little tramp you are..? Fuck, you're so hott.. want you on this dick.."

Heath shuddered, wiggling his fingers apart and fucking them in and out of himself. If Jay didn't quit he wasn't even going to make it to get Jay inside him before he lost it. Heath was half turned around and his back was aching, so he decided that was simply enough prepping. He removed his fingers before reaching down and taking hold of Jay's dick, guiding it to his slick pucker and spreading his legs a bit more the best he could, bearing down as he pushed the head inside. Heath whimpered and finally just dropped down, impaling himself on Jay's cock with a cry of pain and pleasure.

Heath sat still a moment, feeling Jay's hands roam up his sides and to his belly, up and down his thighs and anywhere else they could reach as he rocked back and forth and let himself adjust. "Fuck.. so big, Daddy.. so full.." He shook his hair out of his face, he was sweaty and strands had stuck to his cheeks and forehead. He blew at them, placing his hands on Jay's chest and raising up some before dropping back down. He repeated this a couple more times before starting a pace, fucking himself on Jay's dick. "Ohh, fuck.. uhm.. so good.. yeah.."

"Fuck yeah.. look at you.. so gorgeous bouncing on my dick.. you like riding that cock.. oh fuck, baby.." Jay arched his hips, thrusting up into his vixen and aiming for his prostate.

Heath had slowed, letting Jay fuck into him, his head bowed and hair dangling around his head as blunt nails dug into Jay's chest. "Ahh.. yes, Daddy.. oh, fuck me.. so good.. rub me.. please.. need.. guh.. ugn.."

Jay took hold of Heath's cock, jerking him quickly and gaining the most amazing whimpered whines he had ever heard. "There you go.. cum for me, precious.. let go for Daddy.. so beautiful.."

Heath came with a gasp, head tossed back and lips parted, a lovely blush creeping up on his skin and clashing with his hair. "Oh, shit.. uhm.."

"That's it.. good pet.." Jay grabbed back to Heath's hips, continuing to thrust up into his tight heat, feeling it build. His fingertips dug down into those hips as he came, cock jerking inside his vixen. Jay collapsed back on the bed, panting and sweaty, a grin curling up on his lips. "Good morning to you too."

"Mornin', Daddy." Heath giggled and Jay helped him dismount, cuddling him close for kisses.

-xx-

Chris stood in the kitchen, sipping coffee and gazing out the window. It was raining lightly and the sun was shining. At least there was no more thunder or lightning or pour downs. It was then Gerard shuffled into the kitchen, still groggy and rubbing his eye, pajamas wrinkled and hair mussed, holding his bunny. He yawned, staggered a bit.

Chris sat his mug down and went to pick him up. "Hey, kiddo. Don't think you got all your sleep out. You up by yourself?" Adam was probably still asleep. Chris was up earlier than he wanted to be.

Gerard nodded, sounding drowsy. "Didn't wanna wake up Mama. Crwanky.." He yawned again and smacked his lips, laying his head on Chris's shoulder as he was carried to the living room.

Chris found him calling Adam mom amusing and adorable. "Just until you feed him. You wanna go back to bed and sleep some more?" When Gerard nodded he carried him back to their bed and laid him beside his sleeping blonde beauty. He waited until Gerard was curled up and dozing off before kissing his boys and going to get ready for work. He didn't want to work, he wanted to stay home with his adorable little family.

* * *

**I've always loved Troll dolls, so I love those little Zelf dolls. The purple one Garny is my favorite. I'm not the biggest fan of storms, but I can deal with them. Mainly I wrote this during a storm when I was bored. Jay & Heath will get to watch Gerard in the near future. If something they say is misspelled, it's probably supposed to be.  
**


	7. Things Besties Are For

**takers dark lover, they shall get to soon. animelvr23, me either. It'd be cute. Cerucci, aw, thank you. I think it's adorable anyway, I'm glad you like it. & I have a few chapters already typed out & waiting for editing. LadyDragonsblood, it's okay, you needn't apologize every time, my dear. I understand. & sorry, I hope things get better. Adam is mama, Adam takes care of him. I still collect Trolls, they're just harder to find. & it's all good, I'm just happy to know you enjoy it. Thank you.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter seven/ 'Things Besties Are For'**  
**Rated; M/ L (adult content)**

Phil had made it to his car when the brown haired girl showed up. He wanted to groan because he just wasn't in the mood for shenanigans.

"Hey, Phil! Phil!" AJ Lee growled, stomping over. "Phillip Brooks, don't you ignore me."

He cringed. "Okay, whatever. Just stop trying to sound like my mother."

She gave a little pout. "I'm sorry."

"What do you want, AJ?"

"That is no way to greet your friends. We need to work on your people skills."

"I don't want people skills cuz I don't want people." Phil unlocked his car.

"Yeah yeah.. You going to see him? Can I go? Please? I'll be so so good. My bestest behavior." She practically bounced up and down.

Phil wanted to smile, but shook his head. "I don't think Adam would like me dropping in with crazy chicks."

She slapped his arm. "Come on, man. I haven't seen him since.. before the.. I won't be in the way." She held her hands together like an angel. "Please? I'll be good."

"You're never good." Phil smirked. "Get in."

AJ squealed, jumping up to snuggle Phil tight. "Yay!"

"Gah, touching.." He pried a giggling AJ off and opened the door for her to get in.

"I see chivalry is not dead." She stuck her tongue out at him out the window after he shut the door on her.

On the way over Phil explained to her how Gerard was and what to expect.

AJ shook her head. "Poor thing. That's horrible. He's okay though, right? I mean, considering.."

"Physically he's fine, just don't touch the top the head, it's a tender area. It's where his scar is, he don't like it touched, he says it hurts. Mentally and emotionally, he's a different story." Phil smirked. "Kinda like you. You two should get along great."

"Haha, very funny." She said, folding her arms. "They never found who did it, did they?"

Phil shook his head, hands tightening on the steering wheel. "No. They never found anybody. Too busy bothering punk kids on the internet to catch any actual criminals."

AJ wanted to pat him on the shoulder and say sorry, but knew Phil hated pity looks. Instead she shook her head again and said "Sucks."

Phil knocked on the door of the Irvine/Copeland house, noticing AJ had comics in her hands. "Why did you bring those?"

"Story time." She smiled brightly.

"He won't understand them." That was a lie. Sometimes Phil would bring some of his or Gerard's from his old life, get him settled and read to him. Gerard liked the pictures. It was one of the reasons why he liked Batman, because of the comics and Phil would let him watch shit on his phone. But really Phil wanted to believe that the reason he did was because there was still some of the old Gerard in there somewhere. That all his memories and things he had loved were still stored in his subconscious.

Adam opened the door and rolled his eyes. "You again?"

"I'm not going to stop coming by, Adam. I'm not going away. This is AJ. AJ, Adam. She tagged along today. Don't worry, she has all her vaccinations." Gerard didn't know that word. He knew shot, and if he heard shot he could panic.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded at AJ. "Do you have all yours?" Adam asked Phil as he let them in.

"Probably not."

"Philly!" Gerard ran through, jumping up in Phil's arms and nearly knocking him off balance. "Hi hi! I already peed so I don't have to."

Phil grunted, lifting him up. "That's nice, baby."

Adam rubbed his temples. "I need coffee."

"Hey, I want you to meet a fri-" He was cut off by Gerard kissing him on the lips. That shiver of fear that ran up his spine was one of nightmares. He turned his head to see Adam was gone to the kitchen and sighed. "No. What did I tell you? Not when Adam's around."

Gerard pressed his lips together and blinked. "Sorry."

"Are you getting in trouble, Phillip? I'm shocked." She twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Well, not really.."

"Anyway, this is AJ. You don't remember her, but we all used to hang out.. Well, we did, she just started showing up and no one could get rid of her so.. ow.." He glared at AJ, she had pinched him on the arm.

"You behave." She smiled at Gerard. "Hey there.."

"Hi.." Gerard buried his face in Phil's neck shyly as he was carried to the couch.

Phil plopped down, Gerard straddling his lap. He was going to move him, but Gerard wiggled closer, snuggling him. And oh, he was wiggling right on- Phil mentally cursed. It wasn't like he knew what he was doing.

Adam had returned at that moment and twitched. He choked back that growl he had for Punk. "Gee.. why don't you show Phil your toys."

"Kay.." Gerard moved off his lap and bounded to the bedroom to get his new toys.

Adam glared at him. "I'm warning you."

Phil held his hands up. "It's not what you think.. uh, thought it was.. just.. ugh.."

"Mhm." Adam muttered sarcastically. He sat down in the chair and sipped his coffee. It was too early for this shit.

AJ sat back on the couch and nibbled her lip. She could understand that Adam wanted to protect Gerard- hell, it didn't even seem like it was the same guy. But she also felt for Phil. Yeah, he could be an asshole at times and hard to handle, but he still had feelings and it had hurt to lose someone important to him. It sucked.

Gerard came back and showed them his toys, getting both AJ and Phil down to play with him. When he was bored with that Gerard pointed to the TV. "Toons.."

Adam shook his head. "Cable's out, baby. Storm knocked out the thing and they haven't fixed it yet. If they don't fix it soon I'm going to have to call them."

"That's okay. Here, I'll read to you." AJ piped up. She opened up one of the comics and cleared her throat, letting Gerard look at the pictures and shooing him away from turning the pages. "Okay, once upon a time the evil King Two-Face ruled over the land with an iron coin. And he used this coin to decide the fate of his people, how they lived, how they perished and were punished."

Phil snorted. "It's not iron."

"Shuddup, I'm telling it. And iron like iron fist. Iron coin, get it?"

"I got it, I just don't want it."

AJ huffed and ignored Phil. "Now, one day a dark knight on a black steed rode into town. His name was Batman."

Adam snickered. "Please tell me Robin is the princess locked in the tower."

AJ blinked. "Maybe.."

Phil actually cracked a smile and laughed. "That's not even how the story goes." Of course it wasn't.

"Shuddup, I like it." Gerard said, snuggling up. "Go on."

AJ giggled. "Aha, I win. I win. I win."

"Now see, you all are teaching my baby words of insult." Adam tsked.

"It was not me." Phil laid back and watched Gerard as he listened contently to the silly story, the boy nibbling on his thumb and smiling every so often. Of course the Dark Knight Batman foiled King Two-Face, and of course he rescued Princess Robin from the tower, and of course AJ left out parts of kissing and passionate love.

Phil kissed Gerard when Adam wasn't looking and told him he'd be back. He managed to pull AJ out the door so they could leave. He had to work today and couldn't stay longer.

When they were out to the car AJ squealed. "Oh, Phillip, he's just the sweetest thing ever. He's just a little doll. Just hard to believe that's him, you know. But he's precious."

"Yeah. He was always sweet though."

-xx-

Adam watched Phil leave out the window and sighed. He could not handle Phil Brooks every day- though admittedly he was more tolerable with AJ there, but still..

"Mama, thirs'y.." Gerard cooed sweetly, going through the DVDs Adam had sitting on a shelf by the television stand. He found something that looked like a cartoon and blew the dust off of it before opening the case. He had the disc lifted up out of it when Adam grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, no no no.." He said, gently prying the disc out of his fingers. "I got it."

"Why?"

"Cuz you get your grubby little fingerprints on it and I'll have to nibble them off." The blonde nibbled at the boy's fingertips for emphasis. He saw that the DVD was South Park, an adult cartoon. "You don't need to watch this one anyway." He put the disc back in the case and sat it on top of the shelf to hide away later. Instead Adam put Monsters Inc in the player. That would be safer. And a lot cuter.

"Still thirs'y.. may I have juice please?"

Adam smiled and pecked him on the nose, giggling as he wrinkled it. "You may." He headed to the kitchen as Gerard plopped down on the couch. Adam returned and sat beside him, handing him his sippy cup and pulling him into his lap. Adam pet his hair back, snuggling him as he drank his juice, his eyes locked on the TV screen. "You've been very popular lately. Now it's my turn to have you. My good boy."

Gerard smiled as Adam nuzzled him, loving on him. It made him feel warm and special.

During the course of the movie, Gerard had squirmed down and was playing in the floor. Meanwhile Adam was leaning forward with his chin resting on his hands as he watched the movie, trying with all his will not to start bawling. He didn't know when children's movies had gotten so depressing. They were horrible grinds of despair. The big blue monster lost the little girl and there were all these bad monsters after her. He wondered if there was just an age adults reached where kid's movies became sad. He didn't remember it being sad any of the other times he had watched it.

Adam whimpered and sniffled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. It was then that there was a knock at the door and Adam groaned. _'If that's Phil again, I'm going to murder him.'_ Then Gerard was up and rushing to the door and Adam was threatened with a mini heart attack. "Hey, don't you dare." He got up and followed.

"I'm not." Gerard only peeked out the peep hole, biting his lip and giggling. He could see Heath's face in the tiny hole and it looked funny. Heath also looked exasperated and was rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Who is it?" Adam guided Gerard aside and peeked out himself before opening the door.

Heath huffed. "Bout time, grandma. It's so cold out here." He hugged Gerard as Gerard hugged him and nuzzled his hair. "Oh, you're so warm."

"I sawed you through the peep hole, you looked funny." Gerard giggled.

"I did?" Heath gave a mock frown. "Do I look funny now?"

Jay was standing in the doorway and shook his head at Gerard, unseen by Heath.

Gerard shook his head as well. "No, you're red."

"Your cheeks and nose is red." Adam added.

"Oh.. yeah, I guess I'm flushed. Hot one minute and cold the next. I don't think it's pregnancy as much as it's just fall weather. C'mon, GeeGee, show me to the couch. See ya, Daddy. Love you."

"Bye, precious. Love you too." Jay turned to Adam. "Work called me in, Heath wanted to stay here until I came back." He did that sometimes and Adam never minded.

Adam nodded. "Why'd they call you in?"

Jay sighed and shifted on his feet. "Apparently the storm last night caused some kind of damage and I need to look at it or something. What? Do they expect _me_ to fix it by myself or something? I ain't doing that. I'm not their handyman."

Adam smirked. "You could always use Heath's construction outfit."

"Har har, I'm sure they'd get a kick out of that."

"Oh, come on. You totally got the legs for it, dude." Adam moved his hands down like he was tracing a curvy body form.

"I'd talk, sweet cheeks."

Adam grinned. "I do. My ass is spectacular."

"Even I agree with that!" Heath shouted from the couch. He had held his hands over Gerard's ears to yell. Gerard shuddered him away.

Jay hummed. "Too bad you're already taken. I could have two hott bitches making out at my feet."

Heath snorted in the background. "He wishes."

Adam made a face. "Ugh, I wouldn't make out in front of my brother with his boyfriend."

"You've made out in front of me with _your_ boyfriend." Jay said.

"Hah!" Heath cackled.

"Boy, I am going to take you over my knee." Adam said back, hand on his hip.

"Ooh, now that would be hott." Jay gave a dramatic shudder and leaned over to kiss Adam's cheek. "And I wouldn't do nothing incestuous with you. That one time we camped out don't count." Jay grinned, stepping back out the door and heading to his car.

"Ugh. Nothing happened that time we camped out." Adam called out the door. "I was curious. You took advantage of me."

Jay waved at Adam, laughing. "I love you, big brother. Take care of my fox." He got in the car and started it up.

Adam huffed, shutting the door. "Big.. think he's calling me chubby. Bastard." He wandered back into the living room to find Heath watching for him.

The redhead stared at him with big expectant brown eyes, hands folded across his tummy.

Adam shrugged. "What?"

Heath batted his eyes, lips pursed. "And just what happened that time you camped out?"

Adam rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair. "It was a million years before Jay met you. We were kids.. teens. Whatever." He knew Heath could be notoriously jealous.. it could be worse while he was pregnant.

Heath snorted. "I don't mean it like that. Just, I don't know, that'd be kind of hott to think about."

"Dirty fox. We just kissed, okay." He watched Gerard disappear into his room.

Heath leaned forward a bit. "That's all.. c'mon, Adam, you didn't, you know..?" He made a jacking off gesture with his hand. "Or nothing like that? He never spanked you?" Heath then giggled to show he was joking and Adam sighed relief.

"No. I swear, it was just the one kiss cuz we were curious. And we laughed hysterically about it because we felt nothing like.. that, you know. We were happy being best friends and brothers." Adam gave a closed-mouthed smile and sat back.

Heath huffed playfully and sat back as well. "I'm probably going to think about you two doing more than that in my spare time. Just so you know."

"You be good."

"Yes, aunty Adam." Heath rubbed his belly, lips quirking.

"How's pregnancy so far?"

"A rollercoaster." Heath giggled. "It's exciting. I can't wait to feel it move, find out if it's a boy or a girl. I can't wait to be able to hold it in my arms and look down at its little face and tell it how much I've wanted it and love it."

"Yeah." Adam gave a sad smile that the redhead did not see and averted his eyes.

"But at the same time, I'm terrified, you know. What if shit goes wrong, what if I can't be a good mom, what if it hates me..? Just normal stuff, I guess."

Adam waved him off. "You'll be alright. Hey, you take care of Jay's sorry ass all the time, that takes a load off me." They shared a laugh. "And you have plenty of loving people around to help you. You won't be alone." _'Not like I felt I was..'_

"I know. Thanks, Adam, I appreciate it so much.. Now can we watch something less upsetting?"

"Yeah, it's to the end now anyway." He got up and turned it off, seeing that the cable was back on and leaving it on cartoons.

Gerard came out of his room and made a dramatic effort to stumble over to the couch, laying down on his side with his head by Heath's thigh as he nibbled on his fingers, eyes glued to the TV.

Heath reached down and gently stroked his hair.

* * *

**Yeah, I had AJ make up her own crackfic fanfiction. I'm pretty sure Phil only pretends to be so crabby. I still don't ship AJ & Phil in fanfic, but I don't really ship het in fanfic anyhow. Oddly enough, they seem to fit though. It's just fun to have her bug him. These days I swear I find children's movies to be sad. I never cried during Monsters Inc in the past- & my little brother watched it a hundred times. But I cry on it now.**


	8. In Time

**M.j's place, thank you! Cerucci, aw, thank you. I don't know about wrong, but I kinda get a kick out of it too. I'm messed up myself. takers dark lover, he probably is. But he's a nurse & is pretty used to being ran ragged. animelvr23, I do as well. Poor guy. LadyDragonsblood, I'm not much of a fan, I don't really hate her anymore, I can tolerate her. Damn kid's movies, but I love them. They're a not-so-guilty pleasure. Thank you, sweetie.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter eight/ 'In Time' **  
**Rated; M/ L (mpreg)**

The redhead held his hands over his eyes, his nose crinkled up and teeth bared in this grin that kind of made him look like an adorable mole- or that's what the other male thought as he lightly grabbed the redhead's wrists and pulled his hands down. He giggled as Heath gasped and made a surprised face. "I see you."

Gerard stared up at him, biting on his lip as they curled into a grin. Aunty Heath had been practicing peek-a-boo with him for his own baby. "Swilly fox.. I knowed you was there."

Heath tapped him on the nose. "Know. Not knowed." He rubbed his nose against Gerard's.

Adam met Chris in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a snack as he came in. "Hey, how was work?"

"It was work. How was your day?" Chris dropped tiredly into a kitchen chair, grateful for the snack.

"Lazy. But I've been babysitting two today." Adam held up two fingers and wiggled them.

"Oh? Where are they?"

"In Gerard's room. Heath's been trying to teach him math and now they're playing peek-a-boo. Gee's humoring him."

Heath had waddled into the living room, Gerard on his heels. "I think Daddy's gonna leave me here."

"Glad we have a spare room." Chris took a sip of the coffee and made a face. "Is this our usual brand?"

"No. It might need more warming. Here." He took the mug to the microwave. "I didn't tell you, but Brooks came by yesterday. He said he wanted to see Gerard."

Chris shrugged. "So..? If you don't want him here, kick him out." He knew Punk could be annoying.

"It's not that. And I tried. He's a persistent little shit. I'm.. I don't know if it's good for Gerard to be around him. I trusted Phil to watch him while I showered.. and when I came back in, he was tickling him." Adam sat the mug back down.

Chris smiled. "Ooh, tickling.. that sinister fiend, how dare he.."

Adam lightly slapped his shoulder. "Don't make fun of me. He was between his legs.. I think he made him uncomfortable. He made me uncomfortable. I guess I could've been overreacting. He came by today with some girl and they were pretty behaved. Except his usual snarkiness."

"Well, see.." Chris pulled the blonde down into his lap. "It was a misunderstanding.. You worry too much." He raked his hair aside and kissed him.

"OooOooh.." Heath giggled from the living room.

"Shuddup." Adam huffed playfully.

"Kissy kissy kissy kiss- oh, oww.." Heath uttered a giggled whine. "Ow ow.. baby.. bladder.. pee.. help.. m'stuck.." Another whine. Gerard was giggling now. "Oh, you think it's funny. Please don't poke my belly. Adam..?" He pouted.

Adam and Chris had both dissolved into a fit of giggles, foreheads pressed against each others. Adam stole a kiss. "I'm gonna go help the little fox." He got up and headed to the living room.

Heath reached out for him, eyes desperate. "I'm about to ruin your couch, dude.. seriously!"

Adam snorted and grabbed Heath's hands, helping to pull him up off the couch so he could shuffle thankfully to the bathroom.

Gerard shook his head. "I couldn't lift him, he too big."

"Oh, don't let him hear you say that." Adam giggled.

Chris wandered in. "He just means he's stacked. And pregnant. He's peeing for two." He flopped down on the couch, pulling Gerard up into his lap. "C'mere. Hi there."

"Hi." Gerard smiled sweetly, hand going right up to nibble on his fingers.

Chris took his hand down and looked at it. "Hey, don't do that. Look, you got little teeth prints in your fingers. Do we need to get you something to chew on?"

"Phil once told me it was a nervous habit.. just a habit he kept, I guess." Adam said, absently running fingers through his hair.

Chris hummed. "What if we get you some gum?"

"No. No no no. Tried that once. Uh-uh." Adam shook his head and shuddered.

"Pffftt.. Mama doesn't trust you with gum." Chris raked Gerard's hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Are you messy? Huh?"

Gerard shook his head and simply said "Nope," got down and scampered to his room.

Heath emerged from the bathroom, looking happier. "Man, I feel better. Woo." He sat back down and rubbed his tummy. "I don't know how it's gon' be possible to make it a full nine months.. I'm already about to pop at three!"

"Oh, it just seems that way. You're actually not that big." Adam said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm gon' get bigger." Heath held his hands up and moved them further apart, making an explosion sound. "Pop goes the fox."

"That sounds like a bad children's song." Chris nodded.

"Fozzy didn't do no children's songs." Adam smirked and Chris rolled his eyes. Fozzy was the band he was a lead singer of years ago, they played a few clubs and bars, but never went that far. Nothing tragic really happened, they just decided to separate mutually. Chris even still had their numbers and every once in awhile they'd go play a few songs for fun at this local bar where the owner was a dear friend. But they hadn't done that in so long.

"You know.." Chris said after a second. "Maybe that would have blew up. Do a bunch of metal children's songs for rock and roll babies."

Adam chuckled. "Right."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You might definitely be on to something." Adam said with amused sarcasm.

"I'd support it, Chrissy." Heath patted his knee sympathetically.

"Thank you."

Adam watched Heath rub his belly and sighed. "Guess I better get on dinner."

-xx-

Adam was awoken that night by the sounds of whimpers in the monitor. They sounded pained and pleading. There was a tortured whine.

"No.. no.. please.. stop.. Stop!" Gerard's voice was frightened.

Adam threw back his covers and got up, heading toward Gerard's room as the pleas became panicked and turned to screams.

"No! No! No! Let me go! No.." Gerard let out an anguished cry, thrashing and trying to fight off an invisible attacker. "Stop! I won't tell.."

Adam had the bars down and grabbed to Gerard's head to try and still him. He had padded the bars the best he could. If Gerard rolled out and hit his head it could be bad, if he hit his head on the bars it could be bad. "Gerard.. Gerard, please stop. Wake up. It's Adam, you're okay.. shit.."

Gerard was still fighting, clawing at whoever had him. Someone had him, holding him down. "Let me go! No! Stop touching me!"

Adam grabbed his wrists to keep him from clawing at him and shook him more firmly. "Gerard, it's Adam. You're dreaming." Adam let go of his wrists as he opened his eyes, shushing him. "You're safe. It's alright."

Gerard had dissolved into panted sobs, collapsing back in defeat. His head hurt, his chest ached. But he was in his new room and Adam was there, petting his hair and wiping away his tears. Here he had Adam when he screamed. He reached out and whimpered.

"Okay.." Adam laid down beside him, holding him and humming.

Chris peeked in from the doorway. "Everything alright?" He scratched at his spiky hair, not even sleep had it out of place.

Adam glanced back. "Yeah. You know that bottle on the dresser? Bring it to me. And a bottle of water."

"Yeah, okay." Chris left and returned shortly with both.

He hadn't wanted to, but gave Gerard his medication at least just to help him sleep peacefully through the rest of the night. Gerard was too tired to be fussy about it. Adam waited until he was asleep, his breathing evening out, then he put the bars back up and headed back to bed.

"That one was bad." Chris said quietly.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Some of the things he said is troubling me though. Just didn't sound right."

"I heard.. Shit, you don't think during the attack he was-"

"No. He hadn't been touched, there were no signs of sexual assault or anything like that." Adam remembered they checked at the hospital in accordance with the investigation.

"Maybe it was assault.. assault." Chris yawned. "Regular assault."

"No. No signs of that either. No sign of a struggle or a fight, just the severe head trauma. It was estimated that he had found his parents and the assailant hit him from behind. No altercation, just a sneak attack."

"Coward. You don't think anything happened at the institute behind your back, do you? Ever have any unusual bruises or marks? Weird behavior.. different weird." Chris huffed. He didn't think he was making sense in his drowsy state.

"No. I'm a damn nurse, I would've known.. right?"

"You said there were ones who picked at him." Chris reminded.

Adam shook his head. "But it never got.. like that. Not really violent.. just.. like toying.. He would've told me. He always told me."

"Yeah. You're bleeding."

Adam looked down at his arm to see a faint line of blood. "Yeah, he scratched me. Gonna have to cut his nails tomorrow. I'll be back." The blonde yawned and headed to the bathroom to clean the scratch.

-xx-

Later Adam had tried asking Gerard about it in the most subtle ways possible, but the boy always looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about. Probably because he didn't and Adam wasn't ready to explain it in detail. Gerard hadn't acted weird about it.. Hell, maybe that dream was all it was; just a dream. An ordinary nightmare that had nothing to do with him or his condition or any real life incident.

Least he'd tell himself that to let it go and just hold it at the back of his mind just in case.

Things started getting easier as time passed. The nightmares weren't as frequent, but still happened. Jeff had made him a harness. He had came over and took measurements much to Gerard's annoyance. And when he brought it back over, Adam thought Gerard would hate it or refuse to wear it.. but he kind of liked it. It was purple with black bat wings attached on the back and cute little bats stitched into the front. It wrapped around him under his chest and had two straps that came over the shoulders.

Adam held to the long strap attached to the back under the wings. "I still feel like I'm holding a leash for a puppy."

To which Gerard responded by barking like a puppy and growling, wiggling his hips like a dog would wag a tail and licking Adam's cheek as he pretended he was a puppy. Adam smiled and took him outside to try the harness and let him play with an actual puppy.

The little brown mess of fur was a stray that had been coming around. He didn't have any collar or tags and no one seemed to claim him. Adam and Chris would feed him scraps and the pup just seemed to stay right at their house.

Gerard sat on the grass, giggling as the little dog lapped at his face, standing on its back paws in his lap, front paws on his chest and wagging its tail. "He tickles.." He took the pup's head in his hands and scratched its ears, squealing when the dog licked his nose. "You're cute."

"Think he has a name?" Adam asked him.

Gerard squinted and hummed, thinking. "I don't know."

"Well, what would you name him?"

"Umm... I'll call him Pooter."

"Pooter? Why Pooter?" Adam saw Gerard's why-not? look and shrugged. "Okay, Pooter it is."

Jeff offered to build them a temporary dog house so the little guy would have a place to sleep. But the dog already occupied under the porch. Adam was apprehensive to name the dog or let Gerard get attached in case it ran off or someone claimed it, but it appeared to already be a done deal. He made a mental note to pick up a dog collar and have some tags made the next time he went to the store.

And Adam did try that whole going to the store thing again. This time with Chris. Which he thought would be disastrous when people stared at Gerard and his harness because Chris used to be very mouthy and defensive anyway. And people did stare, whispered and a boy said something Adam couldn't catch to a girl that was with him.. they were just punk teenagers.

"Hey, assclowns. Don't you have something better to do than stare at my pretty mug? I mean I know I'm gorgeous, but c'mon, kid, you're making a mess of yourself, drooling and gawking like that. Or here.." Chris got out his phone, pulled up the camera and held it out in front of him, puckering his lips and seriously taking a selfie in the store. "Now give me your number and I'll send it to you so you can stare at it all you want."

Adam could have melted at Chris deterring attention away from Gerard. The boy looked absolutely mortified to Adam's amusement, flushed and said "Come on" before stalking off.

The girl with him hesitated and stepped forward. "Look, I'm sorry about him. I've read fanfiction on the internet about stuff like this. He's your pet, right? S'cool. He's very pretty." She then hurried off to catch up to the boy.

Chris and Adam looked at each other before cracking up. "Was she serious?"

"Oh, my god.. were you serious?" Adam shoved his shoulder. Gerard had been hiding behind him the entire time and slowly peeked out.

"Nah.." Chris looked at the blurry picture and frowned. "I didn't even get a good shot. Man, I suck at this."

Adam cuddled up to him. "I think you're wonderful." He kissed him and they continued with their shopping.

Gerard only tried to run off once because he had saw something and he thought Adam was right behind him. But he wasn't and he didn't get far as the rope ran out of slack and he was yanked back on his butt. Adam thought he would cry, but he just sat there a moment, face blank and a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. He then calmly got up and wandered back over to Adam to cling to his arm, slightly pouting.

"Awe, I'm pretty sure you won't try that again."

"Oh, don't be mean. Here." Chris took the end of the leash from Adam. "C'mon, let's go look at Halloween." He lead the boy over to the seasonal section and as soon as they were there Gerard's eyes lit up. Chris let him roam through the aisles, looking at stuff, touching and pushing buttons. There were pumpkins of all shapes and sizes, skeletons and zombies- lots of zombies because they were popular as hell right now- ghosts and monster masks.

Gerard loved it. He pressed a button on a skeleton in a cage that shook and made screaming noises as its eyes lit up red and flashed. He giggled and pressed it again. Chris watched him fondly and went through some of the stuff with him. By the time Adam had met up with them Gerard had found a huge light up pumpkin that he wasn't letting go of and Chris found a zombie mask that he wasn't letting go of.

"Mama, please..?" Gerard cuddled the pumpkin.

"Yes, Mama, please?" Chris pouted, batting his eyes. The ham.

Adam sighed. He guessed he was out-numbered. Oh, well. May as well find himself something too.

* * *

**I was supposed to introduce Pooter in another fic, but he seems alright for this one. The name.. I have no idea, my pixie muse named him. He's very sad & hasn't been much help. I'm so ready for Halloween. This still may or may not get rapey. I can't help it, my boys are so molestable.**


	9. The Leaves Monster

**M.j's place, I am trying, lol. Thank you. takers dark lover, Chris is adorable as always. It works. LadyDragonsblood, shhh, don't tell Adam any of that. He worries enough, the poor thing, lol. Ain't nothing wrong with misfits. As long as Gerard's okay with it, I don't think Adam would force him, he'd just find something else. Thank you, sweetheart. Guest, thank you!**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter nine/ 'The Leaves Monster'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (quickie, angsty perversion) **

Adam watched Gerard as he chased Chris around their backyard from the porch. The backyard was spacious and fenced in and Adam felt safer letting Gerard roam free.. under supervision of course. There was a light chill in the air, but the sun was bright and warm. Adam giggled as Chris pretended to trip and stumble into a huge pile of leaves he had raked up earlier, Gerard pouncing on top of him and yelling "Got you! Got you!" Pooter was busy jumping and yipping, happy to be involved in any way in their game. At the store they had picked up a little red collar and had tags made with the dog's new name and their address and number. They also got some puppy chow and food and water bowls, along with a couple of chew toys.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, you got me.." He grabbed the smaller boy and lifted him off enough to deposit him in the soft leaves. "Hah, I got you."

"Ah, no fair!" Gerard squealed as the small dog started licking his face.

Fall was in the air and Adam breathed in the smell. Fall always smelled wonderful. They had all been decorating for fall and the Halloween season. Chris had let Gerard help decorate what didn't require a staple gun or nails. The kid was absolutely loving it and his eyes lit up the first night they turned the bright white, purple and orange lights on that adorned their front porch. They had them strung up in triangle patterns that reminded Adam of candy corn. Adam loved watching how happy it made Gerard. How he could be so excited for just lights, Adam adored that.

The blonde had already been going over plans in his head. There was Halloween, and Thanksgiving and Christmas still to come. And so many more he couldn't wait for them to all celebrate together. Gerard hadn't really got to experience them in the hospital or institute. Adam had tried to bring them to him, the staff all tried to for the patients somewhat.. but he knew it wasn't the same.

He also ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him that keeping Gerard may not be permanent. Not that he didn't want it to be, but there were people who could still take him and put him back in Gateway, or send him to a special home to be cared for. Adam knew he wouldn't really be cared for or be happy there, he'd be miserable. He didn't want to think about losing Gerard. The boy could not be released on his own right now.. maybe not ever. He knew it was a big responsibility, but so was taking care of any child or patient. And he loved Gerard, he _was_ his responsibility. He knew it was asking a lot of Chris, but Adam didn't want this to be just a temporary thing as he had told him before.

He smiled warmly as he watched his boys, his family. Chris had let Gerard tackle him back into the big pile of leaves and now Gerard was currently burying him in the leaves. Adam stepped off the porch and made his way over. "Hey, you 'bout ready to come inside?"

Gerard shook his head. "Nope." Chris was nearly completely covered now. Pooter was treading the leaves now, bouncing every now and then, hunting for bugs in the pile and barking at them.

"No?" Adam pretended to pout. "Well, in a little while then. Hey, you haven't happened to have seen Chris, have you? He was just here and now he's gone. Like he gone poof."

Gerard was still piling on leaves. "The leave monster got him."

"The leave monster? Oh, no. Did it gobble him up?"

"Um-hm."

"Well, you better be careful then, it might gobble you up next."

On that cue, Chris sat up, scattering the leaves and growling pretty comically. Gerard squealed as Chris grabbed for him, falling back in the leaves as he was 'attacked' and squirming. "Rawr, I am the great leave monster. I hunger." It could have been the worst- or best- impression of a monster ever.

"Nooo.." Gerard giggled, wiggling away and getting up to run and be chased. Chris got up and followed, arms out and walking stiffly like the Frankenstein monster and groaning. Pooter barked and took off after them.

"Be careful. Don't run, you'll fall." Adam warned. "Chris.."

Chris had already caught his 'victim' and had hoisted him up over his shoulder. "Chill out, ma. Look what I caught."

Gerard raised his head. "Gah, no. You cheated." He saw he was being taken toward the house and pouted, protesting. "No, stay out.."

"We'll come back out later." Chris assured. "The leave monster is tired."

"But Poot is sad. Look at him." Gerard argued. The puppy sat on the porch and tilted his head, whined.. then promptly took back off and jumped back in the pile of leaves to play. "Traitor."

Chris giggled and sat the boy down inside the house.

Later Chris held Gerard in his lap on the couch as he slept, the TV on and the volume now turned down real low. They had been watching Ernest Scared Stupid and Chris was sure he was going to have nightmares of being covered in slimy gross troll kisses tonight. The movie was really silly, but fun and that was the whole point.

He looked down as Gerard sighed in his sleep, his fingers lightly curled in Chris's shirt. Chris smiled, stroking his hair back. He hadn't laughed or smiled so hard with anyone that wasn't Adam in a long time. And moments like this were nice, sitting here, snuggled up with someone he never thought he would be and enjoying the steady rhythm of their breathing and having that put him at ease. He was relaxed and warm.. all he was missing was Adam, who was in the shower currently.

He didn't think he would grow this close, or this attached. Maybe he saw now why Adam had. He was already under the same spell, he was falling in love. And then he remembered Adam telling him it was only temporary and that thought bothered him. Probably more than it should, because why did it have to be? The boy was better off here with people who wanted him and cared for him. He was happy here. He held Gerard a little tighter and rocked him.

After they got Gerard down and went over the house to make sure all was locked up and what needed to be turned off was off, Chris met Adam in their bedroom as he was making up the bed. "Is it really temporary, Adam?"

Adam stilled and wet his lips uncertainly. He probably knew this question was coming, but he hoped it would come later. "Um.. I didn't want it to be. Look, they think it's best that Gerard not be cooped up in the institute, but they can't and won't release him on his own. He has to have someone to take care of him. They trusted me, said I could try it. I couldn't turn it down. I can take him back if I absolutely have to, but he's doing so good and I-"

"Wait, Adam. No. I wasn't telling you to take him back. I was just asking. It's just like a trial basis.. but if it's working, why would they need to take him from us?"

Adam fiddled with the corner of the sheet in his hands. "They wouldn't.. I mean, they still could regardless, but.. I don't think they would. I agreed, I'm capable, we're capable."

Chris nodded. "He needs a permanent place. If they agreed to it, could we.. I don't know, adopt him? Would that be the right word?" He didn't know how this worked for adults. "Take custody, something like that..?"

"Maybe.." Adam shuffled over to his lion, placing his hands on his chest. "Oh, Chrissy, are you saying you'd want to? Are you telling me I can keep him?"

Chris wrapped his arms around the taller blonde's waist. "Yeah.. even if we can't have custody, I want us to keep him."

Adam gave a little squeal and smiled, pecking Chris on the lips. "I love you so much right now."

Chris grinned. "You better always love me." He kissed him again and lead him to bed.

They had a quickie that night, as quietly as possible in what Adam liked to tease was prison sex. They didn't fully undress and Adam bent over on his knees on the bed and tugged his pants down, Chris shoving his own down just past his cock. Chris prepped him quickly, groaning as he slid inside Adam's tight heat and pushing his hips down further on the bed as he drove in deeper.

The bed squeaked and Adam raised up in alarm, shaking his hair out of his face. "Wait.. wait.. wait.." He listened.

"He's not going to stir, Adam.. fuck, you're choking me.." He rocked his hips a bit. "Besides, I locked our door."

"You locked _our _door?" Adam shouted in a whisper. "What if he gets up and finds the door locked? He'll panic."

"Adam, I'd really rather he panic for a second or two than barge in and see this." Chris said stoically, holding to Adam's hips. He was pretty sure at this point, one good hard thrust would send him over.. and he'd be a lousy minute man and a joke to all mankind.

Adam sighed, he hated to admit it. "Yeah, you're right.. and neither of us are willing to try and explain it to him.. not to mention the embarrassment."

"Eh, we'd get Phil to. And I meant the embarrassment."

Adam was going to scold Chris for the Phil comment, but found himself shoved forward as Chris began to thrust, pounding him hard and making him forget all his worries for at least a few minutes.

Adam reached between his legs and squeeze his cock. "Humph.. prison fucking me, could at least give me a reach around."

"I am not prison fucking you. That insults me. _This_ is prison fucking you." Chris grabbed to Adam's hair and held his head down to the pillow. "Yeah, bitch.. you like my cock fucking your ass.. take it, boy.."

Adam shuddered. He'd laugh later about how Chris was doing it in his usual joking way and it was cute.. but the way Chris was snapping his hips against his ass and holding him.. fuck, it was good. "Uhm.. fuck.." He buried his face in the pillow and lost it as soon as Chris started stroking his dick. He'd never be embarrassed about being a minute man.. not when he had just cum so hard he saw stars.. but he was dreading having to change his pajamas.

Chris soon followed, raking his blunt nails down Adam's back as he came and panting. They cleaned up and Adam made Chris unlock their door. For awhile they rested peacefully.. but then Adam woke Chris up by being awake. The blonde sat up and listened to the tranquil silence of the room, picked up the monitor and shook it before holding it to his ear.

"What..?" Chris said groggily.. he was pretty sure he said 'what.'

"Shhh.. I don't hear anything. He hasn't made a peep all night."

"So..? Maybe it means he's adjusting. Now turn over here and let's go back to sleep." Chris yawned.

"No, wait.." He listened harder. Nothing. "Okay.." He put the monitor back and snuggled back down in bed.

Chris got to sleep a few minutes before Adam was up listening again. The blonde was worrisome. He wasn't used to this. It just fucked with his routine. He was used to having to go calm Gerard down, but now since Gerard hadn't stirred, it was just like Adam was expecting it and it wasn't happening so he was unsettled about it.

Finally after Adam went and quietly checked on his boy to make sure the kid hadn't choked to death in his sleep or something, he laid back down and got some sleep.

-xx-

The next day Phil came over. He helped Gerard with decorations and played some with him while Adam did housework. The blonde looked like the walking dead, he hadn't got much sleep, but he was making it.

Now Phil sat on the couch with Gerard in his lap, watching some silly cartoon. Gerard watched the cartoon, Phil watched Gerard suck and nibble on his fingers, his lips spit-slick and shiny and temptingly red. Phil sighed, saw Adam was out of the room and stole a kiss. Gerard smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, puckering his lips for more quick kisses.

Phil smiled. "I think you like those, don't you?"

Gerard nodded. "Uh-huh." He squirmed. Phil was lightly caressing his inner thigh, running his hand up and down from his knee to dangerously close to his crotch. He'd get a little closer on every stroke up, but then would move away. And there was that mewl again. Phil stilled, letting his hand just lay on his thigh, squeezing a bit. Gerard tensed. "Tickles.."

Phil snickered, moving his hand up a bit higher. "You want me to show you something that really tickles..?" He kissed his neck. It wasn't a question and Phil grabbed his inner thigh, nearly right where the leg met straddle, squeezing and wiggling his fingers. And really, if you've never been tickled there before, it's torture as Gerard discovered. Gerard literally screamed, cackling madly and thrashing as Phil held him with an arm across his chest. He pulled him back when Gerard tried to slip out of his lap. "No no. And you already went to the bathroom, so you'll just have to sit here and take it."

Gerard gasped, giggling uncontrollably and trying to plead. He had tears in his eyes. Tickling was a funny thing, it was unpleasant.. but it made you laugh so hard. Something that torturous should not make you laugh so hard. "No no.. stop.. please.." He let out the most beautiful pained moan Phil had ever heard, panting and flushed.

Phil pressed his nose against his neck, moving his hand higher. Closer. "Tell me.. just tell me.."

Gerard swallowed. Tell him what? "Stop.. uncle.. uncle.. please.."

"I don't want to stop." He pressed his lips to his neck again. Phil then heard Adam clear his throat and did stop, his blood turning cold. He let Gerard squirm away and met Adam's gaze. If looks could kill, the stern look the blonde was currently giving him would have done him in. Though, it was kind of funny. Adam had his arms folded and was literally tapping his foot. All he needed was a dress with an apron and a rolling pin and he'd look like the perfect 1950's TV mom.

Gerard slapped at Phil's leg, pouting a little, but not really angry or upset. He was oddly tingly. "Meanie." He had peed in his underwear just a little. "I'm wet."

Phil groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Of course.

Adam muttered under his breath, wet his lips and counted in his head. "Gee, go on to your room and pick out some clean clothes, I'll be there in a minute."

"Kay.. Philly's mean." He huffed, turning and stalking to his room. And Phil would have laughed at how diva-like that was.

"I know he is." Adam sighed and turned to Phil. "What did I tell you? Huh? You know the damage you could do?"

"Ugh.. fuck, Adam.. I was just.. I wasn't going to do anything, okay.. I wasn't going to do any damage by tickling my boyfriend.. or turning him on." Phil muttered, not appreciating being scolded.

"He doesn't know what you're doing." Adam reminded for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"What's it gonna hurt if he knows anyway? He's an adult." Phil argued.

Adam moved his hands to his hips. "It's taking advantage of him. Why would you want to do that?"

"I miss him. I miss- You're just never going to teach him about it, are you?"

"I don't want my baby being corrupted by you."

Phil snorted. "Jeebus, fuck.. It's not gonna corrupt him. And he's not a baby, he's 34 years old, a legal adult. He's been in positions that you can't even imagine. It's fucked up that before the accident it was fucking my boyfriend like a normal person.. and now it's molestation like I'm a predator. It's not fair."

Adam sighed tiredly. "Phil, I'm sorry.. but you can't.. He's in my care and I can't let you mess him up."

Phil stood. "I'm not messing him up. I know what it is. You're selfish. You just wanna keep him like this for yourself. Cuz you want a kid. Well, he's not your baby. You're not his mother. Why don't you go have a damn kid and stop using him as a replacement?"

Adam paled. He knew Phil didn't know about his past, so it couldn't be a cheap shot at that, but it still hurt. "I just want to take care of him. I care about him, Phil. Do you?"

"Of course I do. He was mine first, Copeland." Phil wanted to whine in frustration. "You didn't even know him before the attack. You know nothing about him."

"What does that matter? And I know plenty about him."

"The old him? Really? Did you know he could sing?" Phil grit his teeth. "And how dare you act like I can't touch him or kiss him. You think I'm gonna outright rape him or something, you think I'm that much of an asshole."

"No, I don't, Phil. But I'm not letting him go. I'm not ready for him to know about the birds and the bees.."

Phil sighed. "Alright. Look, I don't want to take him from you.. for his sake, because he needs you and you're good for him.. Fuck, I can't fully take care of him like this, I know that, I'm not stupid.. But I miss my boyfriend too. I just want to be apart of his life. Dammit, most men would have already bailed and found someone new, saw this shit as a way out. Give me credit for something."

"Okay. But I'm warning you, if you hurt him or scare him, you'll be wearing your balls as earrings." Adam warned.

Phil bowed indignantly. "Yes, mother Copeland. I gotta get out of here. Tell him I'll see him later."

Adam watched him take his leave, worry on his mind. He shook it off and went to check on Gerard, who hadn't uttered a peep because he had his pillow over his ears and looked scared and troubled.

Gerard lifted the pillow and raised up. "You were fighting. Please don't fight. Cuz'a me. No. No." He hadn't heard all of it, only some and he knew they were arguing about him.

Adam sighed and sat beside him. "We weren't fighting. Just having a disagreement."

"Cuz of me." The boy whimpered.

"No, baby.. It's not your fault." He pulled Gerard close, petting his hair and smiling as he snuggled closer. "We just get irritated at each other. But we're not irritated at you, okay." Adam shook his head. _'I'm more irritated at myself.'_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I've been taking sick spells. I just have to torment Phil. Leaf monster would have sounded better, but Gerard said it different. Poor Adam's making plans.. those sometimes don't turn out good, but maybe Adam'll be lucky. My brother was obsessed with Ernest movies as a kid, we watched Scared Stupid sooo many times.**


	10. Bad

**takers dark lover, thanks, the boys are cute. Phil's just having a hard time right now. He understands, he's just testing his limits. M.j's place, thank you, I hope it was. LadyDragonsblood, Adam expected the worst. And he worries, poor dear. It seems like a logic reaction, lol. Phil's kind of right, the old him still is there somewhat.. just different. Thanks so much, hon. Guest, thank you! plebs, why thank you. I am having fun with it. Cerucci, I do enjoy the cuteness, I want more too. Gerard doesn't mind, Adam's safe & he needs that. Don't worry, I am twisted as well. I'm working up to it. Thank you. **

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter ten/ 'Bad'**  
**Rated; M/ L (adult situations, slight angst & poutiness)**

Gerard was napping by the time Chris came home and Adam felt like he should be too. He greeted his lover more glumly than usual. Of course Chris noticed. "Hey hey hey.. what's wrong? Told you you'd regret not getting more sleep."

Adam plopped down heavily into a kitchen chair. "Phil came by and I caught him kissing and groping Gerard.. we had words."

"What? What did he do? Gerard okay?" He looked around the kitchen as if he'd find him somewhere.

"Just got a little too handsy for my liking. Gee's fine, he's napping. Chris, am I a bad person because I don't want to let him go? Because I wanna keep him? Because maybe I am enjoying mothering him a little too much? Am I that annoying about it?"

Chris put his hands on Adam's shoulders and rubbed them. "No, sweetheart. You couldn't be a bad person if you tried."

Adam gazed down at his lap. "But I'm not his mother."

"Well, no.. you're only four years older than him, so that would be technically impossible." He smiled because he just knew Adam rolled his eyes. "Don't. That doesn't matter. Look, Gerard's been through a very difficult thing, but he's had you and I'm sure he adores you for it. You've been nothing but wonderful to Gerard. He'd be more miserable without you."

"You think so..?" Adam groaned, relaxing if only for just a second under Chris's massage and gentle words.

"I know so. And as for Brooks, don't let that little piss-ant get to you, I'll kick his ass myself."

Adam gave a humorless laugh. "You know, I feel bad for Punk, I really do.. I just want to protect Gerard, that's my job. I don't want him getting hurt or feeling violated.."

"Well, do you think he felt violated?"

Adam paused. "I don't.. I guess not really. He was a little pouty and huffy after Phil frustrated him. It's just he doesn't know why he was frustrated and I can't explain it." He got back up and started to pace a little.

"Let Phil explain it." It was a joke, but Chris flinched when Adam stopped and glared at him. "I'm kidding."

"Phil's too eager to explain it. I don't want it explained." Adam slouched. "Is it wrong that I'm not telling him about it and explaining why he feels like he does?"

Chris blinked. "Do you feel like it's wrong?"

"I didn't.. but Phil.." Adam held his head, a headache was forming.

"To hell with Phil."

"I just don't want him hurt or frightened." He rubbed his temples. "I don't want him to be taken advantage of. I guess he has a right to know.. but what if he did something inappropriate?"

Chris nodded in understanding. "I know you have your own reasons, I get that. But he's a good boy, Adam. You would just have to teach him right from wrong if you did. Hell, he might even figure it out sooner or later on his own."

Adam pouted. "Don't say stuff like that."

Chris grinned. "You know.. this reminds me of a certain pouty, huffy blonde I know when he gets frustrated."

Adam folded his arms and huffed. "It's not the same and you know it."

Chris chuckled, pulling Adam close. "It'll be okay. I think you need a night out. We could get Jay and Heath to babysit, and just go get crazy... or well, not crazy.. but how about a dinner date?"

Adam sighed. "I don't know.."

"C'mon, it'll be alright, we'd be just a phone call away. We wouldn't be gone all night. It'll be fun. Please? Don't make me beg."

Adam giggled at the over-exaggerated pouty face Chris was trying to pull off. "Oh, okay.. since you asked nicely. I'd like that."

But then the thought of how Gerard would handle being left with someone else occurred to him. He had left him in the living room or his bedroom with people before, but he always knew Adam was in the house.. what about Adam taking off though? Some nights leaving him at the hospital or institute was tough enough.. but he had left him with nurses and staff he didn't generally feel comfortable around. Here he was leaving him with trusted family.

He decided to talk to Gerard about it later anyway and tried to explain it carefully. He had sat down with him on the couch, pushed mute on the TV 'just for a second' since it was on a commercial anyhow. "Hey, listen okay. Me and Chrissy wanna go out." He took Gerard's hand down from his mouth and got a protesting whine. "Just for a little while, just the two of us. You be alright if we leave you with aunt Heath and uncle Jay?" Heath had already excitedly said it was alright.

Gerard blinked, thinking. He nodded slowly and pointed to the TV.

"In a second. You'll be okay if I leave you for a few minutes? You won't panic, you'll know I'll come back?"

Again Gerard nodded. "Uh-huh. You and Chrissy wan' have a date. S'okay."

Adam sighed relief. "Okay then." He gave his boy a little squeeze and unmuted the TV. They set their date night for the upcoming Saturday.

-xx-

Heath sat on the couch, rubbing his tummy. "I'm due around February. Knowing my luck the kid will decide to tear out of me when Walking Dead comes back after its holiday break." He huffed. "I don't wanna miss my zombies, or my baby's birth. Not fair."

"Walking Dead's on now." Jay had been watching the guide and turned it to the show.

"Woo-hoo, zombies!" Heath cheered happily. He sat snuggled up and watching the gory goodness for a minute before that familiar feeling in his bladder started and became persistent.

Jay looked over to where Heath was biting his lip, looking apprehensive and squirming. "What's wrong, precious?" Though he could guess.

Heath let out a dramatic sob. "I gotta pee again. Again! All I want is to sit here and watch zombies and I can't because I have to pee!" He growled at Jay. "You did this to me."

"Me?" Jay chirped, amused. "I think you had a hand in it too."

"No. You're the one who put your thing in me and impregnated me."

"My thing?"

"Yes. I was an innocent pawn in all of this." Heath folded his arms, bottom lip jutting out. "You made me fat and moody and having to pee every time I turn around. I-" Heath groaned and curled in on himself. "Oh, shit.." He got up and waddled toward the bathroom. "Not gonna make it. Not gonna make it."

Jay was busy chuckling.

"Now you're laughing at me! How dare you!"

Jay giggled and got up to pick his fox up. "No, sweetheart. You're just so cute right now." He carried him to the bathroom.

Heath pouted. "I am not cute." He said as he was sat down by the bathroom door. "Oh, god.." He quickly made it inside and sighed relief.

Jay was waiting for him outside the door to sweep him off his feet and carry him back to the couch to continue watching zombies. "There. Crisis averted."

Heath smiled and wiggled to get comfortable. "Thank you, Daddy. And I'm sorry about my outburst, I know I'm moody." He let out a dry laugh. "I must be so hard to handle."

"No, precious. You're not. You're worth it." Jay kissed him on the head, cuddling him.

Heath beamed silently. Sitting up with an "ooh" as the channel played previews for the Walking Dead's upcoming season. It was so close now and the channel was having marathons of past seasons. October just could not get here fast enough. He giggled and contained his squeal. "Oh, it's gonna be so awesome. I can't wait." He rubbed his belly and "ooh"ed again. "Daddy..?" He purred sweetly, batting his eyes up at his wolf.

"Yes, precious."

"Could I have some ice cream? In one of them waffle bowls. With caramel and strawberry syrup and and and.. chocolate chips.. with cherries.. yes, cherries.." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, licking his lips.

Jay nodded. "That actually sounds really good right now." He kissed his cheek. "Be back in a second."

And a few minutes later, Heath was licking his sticky fingers and patting his satisfied belly. Jay had barely begun to eat.. and Heath was eying his bowl.

Jay held it away protectively. "No, mine." He teased. He knew he'd give it to him if he really wanted it.

Heath giggled and snuggled into Jay's side. "I'm not gonna take your ice cream. Silly Daddy. I honestly don't think I could hold it right now." He knew that would change in a few minutes and he'd be ready to eat a horse... well, not an actual horse because that would be weird. But maybe a cow. Yeah, a hamburger was sounding spectacular now.

He looked at the TV screen as a zombie was being taken out and wrinkled his nose, changing his mind again. Meat wasn't sounding too good right now. Heath sighed, petting one of their cats as it jumped up on the couch. It was joked that Jay had a thousand, but really they only had three that roamed where they pleased. The chubby gray cat purred as its ear was scratched.

-xx-

That day haunted him, it always would. They had been in the car, Phil driving and clutching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white and his fingers were aching.

_"I can't believe you're acting like this." Gerard said from the passenger seat._

_"I'm not acting no way." They had been arguing. He loved him, but right now he just wanted him to fuck off._

_"Yes, you are. See!" Gerard held on to the door's armrest as Phil took a sharp curve deliberately too quick. "Phillip Brooks!"_

_"You said you were in a hurry."_

_Gerard looked at him like he was insane, hazel eyes wide and a bit frightened. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Phil shouted as he pulled down the road to where Gerard's parents lived._

_"You're what's wrong with me! Ugh, fuck. I can't take this shit anymore, Phil. I can't." Gerard was tossed forward a bit as Phil slammed on the brakes hard and stopped near their driveway._

_Phil only sat there. "We're here."_

_Gerard stared at him for a second. "Why are you treating me this way? Why are you being so cold to me? I haven't done anything to you. I don't deserve this."_

_Phil said nothing, just stared forward and waited, angry and stubborn. Gerard hadn't done anything to him, everything just felt so strained anymore._

_"Fine. You keep on and you're gonna lose me. I may not fucking come back." Gerard shoved the door open and got out._

_"Fine! I don't care, just go!" He didn't mean it, looking back he didn't fucking mean it._

_Gerard took a sharp breath and slammed the door and Phil floored it out of there, leaving him alone to his fate. _

He'll never forget the look of hurt in Gerard's eyes, of betrayal. The last thing he said to Gerard before the attack was that he didn't care. Not I love you, not I'll miss you, not please come back to me, but I don't care. Maybe Gerard doesn't remember, but Phil will always remember. He'd give anything to take it all back.

He wishes now that he would have just not argued with him that day, not been such an asshole. He wishes he had never took Gerard to his parents, just kept him home in bed, had angry sex, then makeup sex and never left the house. But it none mattered now.

Phil got up off the couch and grabbed the lamp off the corner table, throwing it to the ground and causing it to break and shatter. "Fuck!"

It didn't matter. It would never matter again.

He cleaned up the lamp, not caring when a piece sliced open his thumb. He cleaned and wrapped the cut, got ready for bed early. He still just slept on what was once his side of the bed, gazing over to the empty side of the mattress and running his hand over the sheet. Sometimes he'd find himself on that side, it still smelled like him. Like Gerard. He had washed it. Hell, he had bought new sheets, but it still smelled like him. Maybe it was just permanently branded into his brain. He'd never be able to wash it out or forget it or let it go. He just couldn't accept how empty it all felt.

Some might say he was throwing a pity-party, but fuck them. He did blame himself, and maybe he was a martyr for his cause.. but he was just hurt. Nothing felt right anymore. He just felt alone and lost.

-xx-

That night Gerard wanted to play Batman. Chris looked at him and nodded. "And I guess you wanna be Batman, huh?"

Gerard shook his head, looking at Chris like he was silly. "No, I'm Robin."

"Robin? Then who's Batman?"

Gerard pointed at Chris. "You."

Chris grinned. "Hah, I'm Batman."

Adam huffed playfully. "Then who am I? Batgirl?" He meant the last remark as teasing.

But Gerard shook his head again. "No." Because that would just be crazy. "You're Catwoman."

Chris fell back laughing and Adam scoffed. "Oh, please. You know I'd look good in that outfit." Any of them really. He narrowed his eyes at his boys, reaching out and curling his fingers into claws. "In that case then, I'm going to get me a bat and a bird."

Chris and Gerard both shared a look before pouncing on the surprised blonde.

Adam squeaked, gasping. "Gah.. stop.. you will rue this day, rue it.." He gave a hiss that sounded distorted since he was laughing.

"Quiet, vile fiend." Chris giggled.

Adam pouted. "Hurtful.." He pushed Chris back, pinning him. And Gerard was on his back, all three giggling as their wrestling continued.

* * *

**I seem to get lazier & lazier. I'm sorry. Dramatic preggo Heath is one of the most adorable things I write. Or at least one of the most fun to write. Heath waiting for Walking Dead is so me. I loved Robin growing up. I also wanted to be Catwoman growing up. (hugs Phil) I owe him.**


	11. Babysitters

**takers dark lover, Chris should know better than to joke about such things. LadyDragonsblood, I remember watching that Batman with my papaw when I was little, it's why I loved it as a kid. Catwoman in Batman Returns will always be my favorite, I fell in love with her when I was five. Fond memories. I'm kind of a rerun junky. Thank you, hun. They're all such cutie pies. & Adam as Catwoman, or in this Spider(wo)man costume I found in a Halloween catalog. M.j's place, thank you!**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter eleven/ 'Babysitters'**  
**Rated; M/ L (violent memories)**

_Everything was fuzzy, unclear. There were voices, screaming in panic.. and a wet puddle of something that was a deep dark red on the floor._

_"Shit. Shit. Shit."_

_"Finish him off. Now."_

_A break in voice. "I.. I can't.."_

_"Do it." Two voices. One husky and commanding. Both panicked in different ways._

_There was this massive pain in his head, throbbing. It was hard to focus and the more he did the worse it got. His eyes struggled to open, to see who owned the voices. They sounded familiar in a way he couldn't place. _

_"Fuck."_

_Through his slit eyelids he could see the dark silhouette of a figure, the man without a face. He couldn't see the face and he couldn't place the voice. He reached up shakily as the figure raised the object above his head. He didn't know what it was, it had caught him from behind. What was he doing there? How'd he get here? There had been screaming and blood. The red, it had to be blood. The scene.. he couldn't remember it in detail, there were so many pieces missing.. but he knew that it had been horrid. _

_"I'm sorry.."_

_And the figure brought his weapon down._

-xx-

Adam paced in the living room. It was Saturday and he was supposed to be getting dressed for his date.

"C'mon, go get ready. We've not got all night. Hurry." Chris urged, already ready.

Adam stopped and slouched. "I don't know if we should go tonight, Chris. Not after that nightmare he had last night. Maybe we should wait awhile. We might be doing this too soon."

Chris walked over and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Now stop that. It'll be alright. He was fine when he got up this morning, we watched Care Bears and played with his blocks, we even colored. The nightmare isn't affecting him. He doesn't even remember it. You can take one night. For me?"

Adam let out a steady breath. "You're right. I can. I'm just worried."

"No need to be worried. Besides, you trust Jay with your life. Gerard's in good hands." Chris assured.

Adam nodded. "Okay. I'll get ready. I won't take long, I promise."

Chris knew that when a woman makes that promise, she never keeps it. Here Adam would smack him for calling him a woman, blush and tell him to shut up.

Adam not only had to get dressed and fix his hair a bit and fuss, he had to pack Gerard a bag for his stay.

"You said a small bag. He isn't staying for a week, Adam." Chris said, standing propped up against the kitchen door frame with his arms folded.

Adam looked down at the bag. "It's small. And you never know what could happen. I just have what he needs in here." Like a change of underwear and two pairs of pajamas just in case, his sippy cup, a back-up sippy cup, coloring books and crayons, a couple of his toys, the medication just in case. He had already given him his bath and dressed him in pajamas. He even had a blanket to wrap him up in to carry him to the car and from the car. It was chilly outside. And of course he'd have to take Charcoal.

At first they thought Gerard might throw a fit or panic because he clung to Adam when they got to the Reso house. But it was a house he had never been in and was strange because it wasn't Adam's, but was no less nicer than Adam's. But Heath was there cooing to him, taking his hand and leading him to the living room. He looked back at Adam apprehensively, but he had promised Adam he'd be okay. Adam was going over things with Jay, like what he had brought him, to call him if he needed him. Both Jay and Chris were so patient with their worrisome blonde.

Adam thought walking out the door- or being shoved out by Jay- would be a disaster, but Gerard found a distraction very quickly in a black and white cat and was soon following it around the living room as it explored. The fluffy ball of fur stopped and Gerard had reached down to pet it when it saw him, recoiled and darted down the hallway.

"Hey hey, where you going?" Heath took the boy's hand and led him to the kitchen. "Mama said to feed you, we're about to have dinner. Spaghetti sound good?"

Gerard nodded enthusiastically. Spaghetti sounded so very good.. he just wanted to squish it in his fingers and play with it while he ate.. but Heath wasn't having any of that. He gave him a toy to play with and fed him. More carefully than Adam did because Heath didn't have the practice Adam had and badly needed it. So they didn't get too messy, mainly just his face because no one could eat spaghetti without the assistance of a napkin or two.

Heath was quite proud when he got some noodles perfectly wrapped around the fork. "Here, open up." But when he fed Gerard the bite, he clamped down on the fork and held it. Heath gave it a gentle tug. "Come on now, let go." Gerard only bared teeth and gave a playful growl. Heath huffed and narrowed his eyes. "You do not scare me." He pulled the fork away when Gerard giggled.

Jay watched in content amusement. He knew his fox sometimes worried, but he knew he was going to do just fine when their baby was born. Heath got him fed and cleaned off, his shirt changed because it had gotten sauce on it, but wasn't a big deal. He'd rush and get some stain remover on it as quickly as possible though to save Adam effort. And by 'he' he meant Jay.

After dinner Gerard was back to investigating the cats in curious fascination. He had never been near a real cat before, having only saw them on TV or in books. He wondered if they were as soft as Pooter, they looked soft and they were very cute. He wanted to pet and play with one. The small yellow tabby was snooping around the skirt of the couch. Gerard crouched down behind it, moving to his hands and knees to stalk it. He watched the bundle of fur stop, crouch low and pounce on a cat toy and took the opportunity to reach out and pet it. The cat startled just a bit, but turned and pawed at Gerard's hand, mewed and crawled up into his lap to be petted.

Gerard giggled when the cat batted at his hand with its paw. "Kitty.."

Heath sat down to watch the boy. "Yes, kitty. You find a friend? That's our Bianca, she's very friendly. The other two spook easily.. until they get to know you.." Heath smiled, seeing the black and white cat peep around the corner and watch Gerard with interest before creeping over cautiously and pawing at his leg. "That's Sally. Pet her really slow." He said as Gerard reached over to pet her.

The boy touched her lightly with his fingertips and the cat ducked its head for a second, but soon nuzzled into the soft pets, closing her eyes and purring contently.

"There you go." Heath giggled when Bianca got jealous and tried to climb up on Gerard's shoulder to curl around his neck. The big gray cat just sat on the couch, curled up and watching in what almost looked like critique, green eyes narrowed. Heath reached over to pet him, scratching his ear. "What's a matter with you, lazy cat? This here's Byron. He's all fat and lazy, yes him is."

Jay sat down beside Heath, turning on the TV. "He ain't fat. That's all muscle. Call my cat fat. Shame on you." He teased, nibbling Heath's cheek and making him giggle.

Byron decided to abandon his goofy parents and get down to check on Bianca and Sally, who were both trying to crawl all over Gerard.

So far this babysitting thing wasn't hard. It was good practice anyway. Heath sat back and enjoyed the scene in the floor, wondering if their kid would get along so well with their cats. He sighed and rubbed his tummy, filled up on pasta, dreamy and content. That was broken when he heard a small sneeze.

Heath raised up, eyes wide. "Oh, my.. goodness, bless you, sweetheart."

Gerard sat up and wrinkled his nose, blinking repeatedly. His nose and eyes itched and he furiously rubbed them. He sneezed again and the cats scattered. He rubbed his nose and whined, trying not to sneeze again. He coughed instead.

"Uh-oh.." Heath plucked a tissue from its box on the side table and shuffled off the seat to lower himself to the floor to wipe Gerard's nose as he sniffled. Naturally the boy shoved him away. "No no.. here, blow.." He covered his mouth as Gerard sneezed again. "Daddy.. you think we need to call Adam?"

Jay had his arms folded. "Nope."

"But what if he's sick? While he was left with me." Heath's eyes got even wider. "Oh, god.. I'm in so much trouble.." He felt of Gerard's forehead. Naturally he wasn't hot. He just looked really irritated.

"Stop.. itchy.."

"I don't think he's sick." Jay said as Gerard sniffled. He got down to where Gerard and Heath were and lifted Gerard's chin, looking at his eyes as the boy blinked at him.

"You don't..?" Heath said smally.

"Nah. He might be allergic to the cats. Heh, like Mama." Jay smiled fondly.

Heath nearly sighed relief and lifted himself back up to the couch with a grunt. "But why didn't Adam tell us?"

"He might not have known, precious. It's okay. Hold on just a second, okay." Jay got up and headed to the kitchen.

Of course the cats had taken interest and raised their heads in curiosity. Gerard looked around nervously. He was allergic to the cats? But why? Did that mean he couldn't play with them? They made him itch and sneeze. That wasn't fair. They were so soft. He was about to panic when Jay returned with a small box and popped out a pink pill. Heath recognized it as the emergency allergy medicine Jay kept for when Adam was over and the cats took interest in him. Adam was allergic to their babies as well.

"Here, take this. You just chew it up, okay. Stop you from sneezing." Jay gave him the tablet to chew. "I keep these for Mama. He likes the chewable kind cuz he's such a princess." Jay grinned, teasing.

Gerard didn't like the chalky texture, and the cherry flavoring tasted kind of stale, but he chewed it up anyway.

"I am so telling him you said that." Heath said, lips quirking and beaming at Jay. He was cute all fatherly. "But he never sneezes when we go over, I know the fur's on our clothes."

"That probably wasn't enough to trigger it." Jay said, sitting back on the couch. He had been rolling around with them in the floor, after all.

-xx-

In the restaurant, Adam gazed at his phone on the table. He wondered briefly why it had not rang once. He knew he was being paranoid, he knew Jay and Heath could handle things. He trusted them, they were capable. He sighed and relaxed as Chris came back from the restroom and sat back down. "They brought rolls."

It wasn't a fancy restaurant, or a romantic one with candle light and classical music. It was a nice family restaurant with friendly staff and good food. It beat the usual fast food joint.

Chris looked down at the phone. "All good?"

"Yeah. They can handle it. I'm not worried." Adam picked up a roll and nibbled it.

"Mhm. You can call later and check up if you want, Adam. I don't mind." He got a roll for himself because he was starving and the food just couldn't get done fast enough.

Adam smiled, reaching out to take his hand on the table. "I know. You're so good to me."

Chris returned his smile and lifted his hand up to kiss the back of it. "I am." He grinned, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. "You deserve it."

Adam giggled. "I do. I love you."

"I love you too, Adam."

They ate in peace, talking about work and recalling fond memories. The plan was dinner and then to go home for some special private time. So far things were going good.

-xx-

The allergy tablet had helped and made the nasty sneezing and itching stop, now Gerard sat on the couch, coloring book spread across his lap and crayon in hand, Bianca curled up beside him asleep.

Heath waddled back from the bathroom and eased himself down beside Gerard. "Hey there, 'bout done?"

Gerard nodded, not taking his eyes off the book, tongue peeking out the side of his mouth as he guided the crayon across the paper. "Uh-huh." He colored in the last piece and held it up. "Kitty."

Heath smiled. It was a picture of a cat he had colored yellow batting around a blue ball of yarn. "It's very pretty. S'it supposed to be B there?"

Gerard nodded, teeth buried in his bottom lip.

"Aweh." Heath petted his hair and cuddled him. "You 'bout ready to go to sleep, I'll read to you."

"No. Wanna wait for Mama." Gerard raised his hand up to nibble on his thumb.

"But Mama might not be back for a little while, I don't think you can make it." Heath took his hand down.

"I can so. I stayed up 'fore." Gerard protested.

"C'mon, you can take a little nap and Mama will be here to get you." Heath assured, he could see he was tired and would not make it until the lovebirds returned.

Gerard huffed, shaking his head, voice slightly raising. "No, wanna wait for Mama. I want Mama."

"Okay okay, shhh.. shhh, it's okay." Heath took his head in his hands. "We can wait. How about I still read to you until then?" He pulled out a book from his bag and opened it.

Gerard regarded him carefully and nodded slowly. "Kay.. just one.."

"Just one." Heath wrapped his arm around him as he cuddled into his side, stroking his hair and beginning to read.

Gerard had his hand laying gently on the swell of Heath's tummy, fingers lightly scratching as he listened, eyelids heavy. He blinked and shook his head. He yawned, continuing to fight his sleep. Nope, he didn't want to go to sleep. His eyes wanted him to, but he wasn't going to let them. He wanted to wait for Adam. He knew Adam would be back, but he needed to see it for himself. Adam and Chris would be back for him. Gerard's eyes drooped again, his thumb going to his mouth instinctively. He was drowsy, slipping slowly into slumber. He snapped his eyes open for a second and dropped his head again.

Heath closed the book. Gerard had finally fell asleep, sucking on his thumb and making the cutest sighs. Heath shushed Jay as he entered the living room. "He just fell out. I'm kinda stuck for a bit."

Jay smiled and carefully sat beside his fox, hand going to Heath's belly to rub and trace invisible patterns over his t-shirt. "You're gonna make such a great mom."

Heath smiled, placing his hand over Jay's. "I hope I do."

"You will." Jay kissed him and continued to enjoy the comfortable silence.

* * *

**Heaf's a good little mama. Adam would have packed the whole house had Chris let him. My boys and their pussy allergies. Tsk. I have plenty wrote, I just haven't been able to edit it yet. Please bear with me. **


	12. Mama

**Moiself, thank you, I enjoy writing him. And eh, it might be a slight breeze at best. plebs, thank you, I'm glad you're liking it. I have no idea about the other one currently. takers dark lover, it was a quick fix though, so it's good. LadyDragonsblood, to be into such dark things, I write a lot of fluff, lol. I enjoy the cuteness of this story, I probably need it right now. I gave Adam freedom from abuse this time. Luckily the only major allergy I have isn't cute & cuddly. It's mold. Aw, Adam & his dogs. Thank you, sweetheart. Guest, thanks!**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter twelve/ 'Mama'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (violent images)**

_It was a bright day. Adam had him out in the front yard, holding to the leash on his harness as he picked things up and watered flowers. He was helping Mama do chores, listening as Adam sang off-key while they did it. Pooter was trailing along, barking at random things. Silly dog would bark at anything.. even his own shadow and that was funny._

_But suddenly Pooter stopped and growled. Gerard had never heard the puppy growl like this before, low and dangerous, threatening, his head bowed low, back rigid and tail down. _

_"What is it, boy?" Adam looked up and the look on his face changed into one of horror. Then he was shouting for Gerard to get inside. "Now, go!"_

_It was like time skipped, he hurried to the house, turning back to see Adam go down. He wasn't sure what happened. There was all this noise, buzzing and deafening. He hesitated before rushing back over to Adam. A scream caught in his throat. Adam wasn't moving, he was covered in blood. So much blood. So much noise._

_Gerard opened his mouth and screamed and screamed._

-xx-

Heath had managed to wiggle out from under Gerard without disturbing him. He stepped into the kitchen where Jay was getting him popcorn. "Adam called. Him and Chris are home, they're gonna have a bit of private time then'll be over to get Gerard."

Jay nodded, getting the popcorn out of the microwave and opening the bag to pour it into a bowl. "He still asleep?"

"Mhm.. I would have never guessed he was allergic to cats.."

"Me either, precious. It's alright. Adam doesn't have a cat and I'm sure Gee's never been around one since before.. you know." Jay tossed the empty bag away.

"Yeah, I-" He was cut off when he heard the sobbing, and the scream. "Fuck.." Heath hurried back to the living room to find Gerard awake, crying and clinging to his bunny. "Oh, gosh.. what is it?" He got down and pulled him close, trying to soothe him. The boy was literally shaking, wide eyed and pale. "What? It's okay. You're okay."

Gerard swallowed. "Mama.. got Mama.. hurt.. no no.." Adam was bleeding. Blood, so much blood.

"Shh.. what? Mama's fine, sweetheart. Adam's okay. You do mean Adam, right?" Heath petted him uncertainly. His belly was doing this massive flip-flop thing, he hoped he didn't have to throw up anytime soon.

Gerard nodded, gazing around. He remembered now that he was at Heath and Jay's. Adam had left him there. It was a dream, all a dream.. It had to be. He remembered this dream in too vivid detail.. or what was clear for a dream in the first place. He trembled, crying harder. "Mama! Blood! Mama! Can't.. I want Mama.." It had became a startling chant.

"Oh, okay.. okay, please calm down.. Jay, text Adam." Heath was surprised his voice came out calm. He was terrified, he shouldn't have left him alone. "You were just dreaming, Adam's okay.." He held him tighter, rocking him. "Shh, it's alright. I got you, Mama'll be here soon."

-xx-

Adam's fingers curled in Chris's hair, arms wrapped around his neck. He pressed his nose against his cheek, panting, kissed his cheek. He was straddled over his lap on the couch, naked, skin flushed and covered in a light sweat. He groaned when Chris thrust up, cock buried deep inside him. Adam was clinging to him for dear life.

"Fuck, feel that..? Oh, you're so close.."

Adam shuddered as Chris's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him roughly. "Yes.. oh, god yes.." His hips bucked, riding him faster, harder. "Fuck, right like that.. oh, Chrisss.. ugn.. there.. I'm there.." He came with a prattled whine, face buried in Chris's neck, breathing him in.

"That's it.. let go.. shit, so hott.." Chris wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, hands tangling in his hair as he fucked up into him. "You feel so good.." His eyes nearly rolled back as he emptied inside him, giving a few more shallow thrusts as he finished. "Sweet holy fuck.."

Adam giggled, panting and coming down from his blissful high. "Needed that.." He raised up and stretched his back, wiggling on Chris's lap, grinning when Chris groaned, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Little shit.." Chris smiled, leaning forward to peck his lips, his nose, his cheeks. "So perfect.."

"Oh, I'm a little shit, but I'm perfect? I love your logic." He purred, kissing his lion deeply and sighing.

"You're perfect at any rate." Chris ran his hands up and down Adam's back and sides. "So.. go get cleaned up and-"

The phone went off at that moment, a message alert. Adam leaned back to snag it off the coffee table and read the message. It was from Jay. _"Gerard crying & freaking out, wants mama."_

"Shit.. we gotta go get him. Jay said he's crying." Adam dismounted and gathered up his clothes to quickly put on. "Fuck, I knew this was a bad idea. He wasn't ready."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't start that. We're not that far away." He got up to dress as well, not tying his shoes. "I'm sure he's fine."

Adam snatched up the keys and headed out to start the car.

-xx-

Gerard had calmed down to whimpered whines by the time Adam and Chris arrived, nose runny and cheeks and eyes wet and reddened by crying. Jay answered the door and Adam quickly rushed in, nearly knocking his brother over.

Jay blinked. "Why don't you come in?"

Adam waved him off. "What happened?"

Gerard nearly started up again, reaching out. "Mama.. I'm sorry, m'sorry.."

Adam let him wrap his arms around his neck and lifted him up. "Shh.. it's okay, I'm here.."

"He had a nightmare. About you." Heath said, gathering the boy's things. He felt so bad, responsible.

"Me?" Adam petted his hair.

Heath looked down. "Yeah. I'm so sorry, Adam. I let him fall asleep and I left for two seconds to go to the kitchen.. I didn't know what to do, I-"

Adam sighed. "It's okay. I forgot to tell you I had his medicine, Jay shoved me out the door." He glared briefly at Jay, who just shrugged and held up the blanket Gerard was brought in.

Chris took the blanket from Jay and went over to peer at Gerard. "Hey, kiddo.. what's wrong?"

Gerard didn't know how to tell him, instead he clung tighter to Adam. Adam was okay and that was all that mattered. Adam was safe, alive. "I 'poiled your date.."

"No. You didn't, I promise. We were just coming to get you. Think we left and weren't coming back?" Chris's lips quirked a little.

"No."

"Cuz we wouldn't do that. Stuck with us, I'm afraid." Chris covered the boy with the blanket and got his bag.

"Do not forget that rabbit." Adam nodded toward Charcoal.

"It's a bunny.." Gerard mumbled under the blanket. Because apparently there was a difference, to him anyway.

Chris got the black bunny. "He's not both like Bugs?"

"No."

Chris giggled. "Okay. I got him. Let's ride."

"I'm so sorry, Adam." Heath said, shaken.

"It's okay, Heath. You did really good. Really. Thank you guys." They said their goodbyes and took Gerard home.

Gerard wouldn't hear anything other than sleeping with Adam and Chris. All Adam could gather was that he dreamed he was hurt and bleeding. Adam shuddered. The guy's dreams were dark and full of death apparently. It made Adam sick to think of what he had saw before his world was destroyed. He hoped he couldn't remember it. He didn't need to remember that day.

"It's too soon to leave him like that." Adam said, sitting on the side of the bed and watching Gerard sleep, the sound of his breathing peaceful.

"He was fine until he fell asleep, Adam. It's not your fault. Can't control his dreams." Chris said.

Adam sighed. "I know. What are we gonna do if we want a night to ourselves?"

"We'll figure something out." Chris then snickered. "Poor Heath, he was so worried."

"Yeah.. his heart's in the right place." Adam was silent for awhile. "Sometimes I think about what happened to him. It's sad that he doesn't remember his real mother. I wonder what kind of person she was. I asked Phil about his relationship with his parents once. He said they had a good relationship. It's probably best he doesn't remember, you know.."

"It'd be a horrible thing to remember.. especially in his state of mind."

"Yeah, and I don't want to screw with that.." Adam pushed his hair back. "But I wonder if I should tell him something.. show him her picture, of her and his dad, he doesn't remember him either.. I mean, am I wrong to not tell him about them?"

"You didn't really know them. Maybe it's best he doesn't.. I don't know." Chris shrugged.

Adam looked up at his boyfriend. "Would you want to know about yours? I mean, apart from any gory details."

"You know I would." Chris replied thoughtfully. "You'd want to know about your mom."

"Yeah.. my mom is wonderful, though. I couldn't have made it without her.. I don't know what I'd do if I had to see.." Adam nearly choked up and shook his head. "I don't care about my father, though. Fuck him."

"You were never curious about him?"

"The sleazy asshole walked out on us. He walked out on my mom, threw me down.. He decided he didn't want us, so I don't want him." Adam didn't want to know who he was, what he looked like, what happened to him. "He can rot." But he was still bitter about it.

"It's alright, I don't blame you. But did you ever as a kid wonder?"

"Yeah.. once upon a time I wondered. I used to think about finding him and asking him why.. But I came to realize it would have done no good. We made it without him. But I did use to wonder what it would have been like if he hadn't of bailed on us.." Adam gave a watery laugh. "I used to wish he would have just wanted us, would have just stayed. I'm pathetic."

"No. No, baby. You're not." Chris wrapped his arms around him. "You missed out on having a father, and it isn't fair. It isn't fair what he did to you and your mom. You deserved to have a loving dad and it's rotten that you didn't. It's okay that you wanted to. But he missed out too. He missed out on knowing what a wonderful, kind, sweet, beautiful son he gave up. It's his loss, he missed out on you."

Adam sniffled, laying his head back against Chris and wiping away his tears. "I love you so much."

Chris smiled and kissed his head. "And I love you. Who could not love you?"

Adam smiled and snuggled back into his lover. He was lucky. Chris was a better man than his nameless, faceless father would ever be. Chris was going to make a good father, Chris was making a good father.

-xx-

It was Sunday and they spent the day resting and playing. Chris was glad for days off of work to spend with his family. It also meant that he got to stay in bed with his family until they woke up. Chris had woke up first. He had propped himself up, watching Adam sleep as he stroked Gerard's hair. The boy had no more nightmares last night at least. He only woke up once and tripped over Chris and nearly fell out of bed trying to get to the bathroom in his groggy state. He smiled as Gerard sighed in his sleep and smacked his lips before rolling over and snuggling up against Adam's back.

Chris hated to, but figured he should get up and put on some coffee. He shivered as he pushed back the covers. It was getting colder. Who gave it the right to get colder? Hell, he was Canadian, he should be used to temperature drops. He was probably an insult to his lineage. He started to crawl back in bed, but decided against it and just went to make the coffee.

It wasn't long after that that Gerard was up, followed by Adam grumbling as he made his way to the bathroom. After a quick breakfast Gerard wanted to play. He also didn't want Adam out of his sight. So whenever Adam would step into another room, Gerard would interrupt their game of blocks and follow him to see where he was.

Chris giggled. "You're being watched."

"I know." Adam picked his watcher up and carried him back to the living room, sitting down with him in the floor with Chris. "I'm not gonna leave, baby-boy." He nibbled his cheek and blew a raspberry on it.

"Ew, Mama's giving you slobbers." Chris placed another block on top of the house they were supposed to be building.

"I do not slobber." Adam protested.

Chris smirked, eyebrow raised. "Oh, you do slobber.. sometimes.."

"Now you're being gross."

Gerard giggled. "Mama slobbers. Mama slobbers."

"Now see what you did. You cut that out." He patted Gerard on the butt. "Help Chrissy, the house is lopsided."

"Well, sorry. He's better at it than me, but he left me all awone." Chris pretended to pout and placed another block, lips curling into a slight grin.

"No no no no no.. doing it wrong.." Gerard scolded, crawling over to help Chris stack the four-squared block house.

"Okay, smarty-wharty, you do it then." He ruffled Gerard's hair and got a huff.

Later Jay and an apprehensive Heath came over. Heath apologizing again.

"Stop, you didn't do anything wrong.. he just.. it isn't your fault he had a bad dream." Adam assured again.

Heath plopped down on the couch and held his belly. "I know now not to let him fall asleep. He was just so tired. How is he?"

"He's been clinging to me all day. I think Chris is singing lullabies to him metal style." He sat beside Heath.

Heath blinked. "That sounds so awesome."

Just then Gerard ran through the living room, giggling. Chris chasing him.

Adam twitched. "What did I say about running? You're gonna fall."

But at this point Chris had caught him, lifting him up and spinning him a couple of times before sitting him down and holding his back, panting. "I am getting too old to do that. Whew."

To which Gerard took the cue to tackle him, bouncing and wanting to wrestle.

"Serves you right." Adam grumbled, crossing his legs.

"Oh, don't care if I get hurt, huh?" Chris scoffed.

"If either of you get hurt you're gonna be in so much trouble." Adam warned.

Jay shuddered. "Ooh, it's hott when you get all motherly."

Heath giggled as Adam glared. "It kinda is."

"You two are perverts. And no, just no." Adam then gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as Gerard stumbled backwards and cracked his head on the coffee table. He had been expecting a scream, but there was no scream because Gerard hadn't cracked his head on the coffee table as Adam imagined. Chris had caught him and their wrestling continued undeterred. He had been so close though. "Oh, god.." He shuddered and moved his hands up to his head, swallowing and just breathing.

Heath patted his shoulder. "It's alright. Just breathe."

Chris gazed up. "You alright..?"

"Please stop." Adam said smally.

Chris nodded and pulled Gerard down. "Okay, no no. Take a break. Time to calm down. Scared Mama."

Gerard froze in alarm and looked over at Adam. "Sorry.. Mama sick?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm fine." Adam looked spooked.

He turned on the TV and got Gerard settled in watching cartoons while Chris took Jay out back to look at something regarding the lights. Heath regarded Gerard and wet his lips.

"What is it? I hear ya thinking." Adam smirked, feeling more calm now.

"Nothing.. just.. has he ever been around other kids? I mean he knows he's not a kid, right..? How does it work?"

"He knows he's different from others.. We tried him around kids a few times. It was okay, he could play with them and they didn't much seem to mind that he was bigger after the awkward wore off and Gerard eased up. He knows he's an adult, but I don't know if he fully grasps that, what it means. I don't know if he could. He knows he had an accident and that it left him different.. but he doesn't remember anything before it happened, so he just knows how to be how he is. He just is how he is. I think he knows it left his brain busted." Adam sighed. "I tried to explain to him that there were other adults like him. I didn't want to say with 'special' minds like some kind of cliche.. but still.."

Heath nodded. "But he can be around other kids okay?"

"Oh, sure. Why?" Adam looked at Heath and smiled. "Worried about the baby?" He reached over and lightly patted Heath's tummy.

Heath flushed, but smiled back. "No.. Gerard's too precious for me to worry about him where the baby's concerned. I was just wondering. He just doesn't have anyone else to play with 'cept us adult folk."

"Nothing wrong with us. He's okay." Adam said, glad Gerard was too engrossed in the television to pay their conversation any mind.

"Good.. Hey, Adam? How do you think he'd react if you had a baby?"

Adam stilled, blinking and biting his lip. "Um.. I don't.. I don't really know. I'm not ready to cross that bridge."

"I mean, think he'd be jealous, or be okay? Eh, he'd be okay." Heath rambled.

"Yeah. I'm sure he would. I would have to make sure he was better adjusted first." Adam fidgetted. _'And be better prepared this time.'_

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. still just kind of sick to my stomach, be dangerous if he hits his head and he came so close. Nerves." It was only part lie, it was mostly truth. Either way Adam was going to put that far from his mind and keep it there.

"He's allergic to cats too, by the way." Heath said.

Adam's head snapped up. "What?"

* * *

**I'm kinda lazy on titles in this one. Okay, so it wasn't as disastrous as it could have been. Aunty Heath did alright in not panicking too much. Chris is a sweetheart. Still keeping Adam on his toes..**


	13. Love and Warmth

**Pleb, yeah, but another bump could be fatal. No one wants to risk it to find out. Thank you. takers dark lover, Heath will learn. M.j's place, thank you! LadyDragonsblood, I think I'm just being a tease. Hehe, can't get rid of Mama Adam. I do like how Chris is coming along here. Thank you, darling. Cerucci, chp 11, lol, I may have meant it as slightly dirty. Chp 12, sorry about that, Chris knows what he's doing. And those are things to think about. I do plan on addressing the issue about Adam and a baby.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter thirteen/ 'Love and Warmth'**  
**Rated; M/ L (uncomfortable conversation, slight cross-dress)**

That night Chris read to him after dinner. Usually the routine was dinner, bath, then story time.. but tonight Adam was the one to get messy, so Adam opted for a shower first. That was okay, routines could be broken and not cause the end of the world. Gerard sat in Chris's lap, holding to the sippy cup with both hands and not drinking as much as gnawing on the nozzle as he listened to Chris reading him some fairytale from long ago.

"So the wolf arrived at the third pig's house where the other two cowered inside. 'Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in.' 'Not by the hair on our chinny chin chins.' Cried the pigs defiantly."

Gerard giggled and reached up to stroke the scruff on Chris's chin.

Chris smiled warmly. "So the wolf bellowed, 'Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down.' And so the wolf began to huff and puff with all his might, but try as he may he could not blow down the house made of solid brick. The wolf left defeated and the pigs squealed in delight, safe from the big bad wolf once and for all. The end."

Gerard pulled his cup down. "Sad 'ough.. the wolf dun't get a meal."

"Eh, maybe he found him a nice fluffy bunny." Chris poked Gerard's side.

Gerard giggled, wrapping his arms around Chris's neck and hugging him. "I love you, Daddy."

Chris stilled for a moment, lips twitching into a little smile. He hugged Gerard back, melting a little on the inside. "Love you too, kiddo." The thought occurred to him that Gerard probably didn't know any better and he shouldn't take it to heart, but it just made him feel so warm inside that he didn't care at the moment.

-xx-

Phil sat in the living room at a little round table, playing cards in hand and waiting impatiently for AJ to make a move. Mike sat and watched, having already folded. "Just put them down already."

"I will when I want to." She gazed over as her girlfriend came through the door and tossed her things down on the couch. "Hey, babe."

Paige shook back her long black hair, nodding at Phil. "Bogarting my girlfriend again?"

AJ reached over and hugged Phil. "Our Punky's lonely."

Phil growled and tried to peek at her cards as he attempted to pry her off. "I am not. That two-bit bastard over there brought me here." Meaning Miz.

"Hm. Should I be jealous?" Paige smirked.

"Yep." AJ chirped, sitting back in her seat.

"Hell no." Phil groused.

"He wuvs me."

"Brooks gets all the hott bitches." Mike muttered.

Paige slapped him in the back of the head as she went through to the kitchen. "Well, he's got you now, doesn't he?" She retorted.

"Ow.." Mike rubbed the back of his head childishly. "I was just kidding. About the bitch part.."

"Riiight."

Phil sat back, unamused. "It's either be here, or sit in my apartment and think about him."

"He just needs to get laid." Mike muttered to AJ.

Phil glared at him, but then slouched and sighed. "Fuck it, he's right. But who I want is out of service. Adam has forbid me from so much as kissing him."

"That's bullshit. You should be allowed to kiss your boyfriend." AJ stated.

"We're still on this?" Paige asked.

"Still." Mike nodded.

"How does he feel about you kissing him?" AJ asked, rearranging her mystery cards.

"He likes it. Or so he says, he tries to kiss back, initiates the kisses.. But that's not the problem, he gets all squirmy and he'll make these sounds.. jeez.." Phil swallowed. "I tried tickling him. He used to love that. But now.. he doesn't understand what it does to him and it scares him. It's frustrating."

"Stop tickling him then." Paige said obviously. "Use a different approach. Be more subtle."

"I just feel so sleazy. I think I made him cum.. he thought he peed."

"That is the most innocent thing I ever heard. Kind of makes my dick hard." AJ threw down her cards. "Now weep."

Phil twitched. "Damn it!" He tossed his own cards down on the table, defeated. Of course AJ's hand had beat his.

AJ cackled and took the winnings- which was loose change, some candy and a random button, just stuff that everyone had just pulled from their pockets.

"I was gonna eat that candy." Mike pouted.

"Whelp, Philly wouldn't play strip poker like I wanted to." AJ pointed out, opening a Jolly Rancher and throwing it in her mouth. "Mmm.." She smiled deliberately at Mike.

Miz rolled his eyes. "So mature."

"I just don't know if I can have any kind of relationship with him." Phil said.

"Sure you can." AJ patted his shoulder. "Just take it slow and be gentle until you see how he's going to handle anything physical."

"Don't scare the poor thing." Paige added.

Phil glared at her.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I'm not implying you'd do it on purpose."

"And stop getting on Adam's bad side. Like it or not, he's Gerard's caretaker. If he thinks you mean harm, you won't get anywhere." AJ pointed at him. "Be good."

"Yeah, thanks." Phil shook his head. "It's probably pointless. I don't even think he remembers me when I leave."

"He knows you when you visit, that's all that matters. Stop being such a puss-bag."

He knew she was right.

-xx-

Shopping with Gerard had at least gotten much easier and Adam and Heath took a little shopping trip while their men were at work. Adam did manage to get back before Chris got home, however.

"Hey, baby. How was work?" Adam greeted cheerfully.

"Lazy. What you all do today?"

"We went shopping."

"Shopping, huh?" Chris said, hanging his jacket on the back of a kitchen chair. "How was Gerard?"

"Oh, he was as good as gold. I let him pick out some fall and winter clothes. And these." Adam pulled something out of a bag and held it up. It was adult-sized fleece footed pajamas, they were black with the yellow Batman logo on the chest. "Look what I got him."

"They fit?"

"Uh-huh. These were in women's sleepwear, in juniors. They're almost long enough to fit me." At nearly 6'5, Adam was quite statuesque.

"Damn. What girls are they making these for, WNBA players?" Chris quipped, reaching out to feel of the pajamas.

Adam giggled. "I got him a pink pair with skulls on them."

"They don't have the butt-flap, do they?" Chris snorted.

"No, they don't have the butt-flap." Adam said mockingly. "Leave it to you to ask about a butt-flap."

"I don't know, that would be convenient." Chris grinned. "Could get you a pair, easy access."

"Well, no one needs easy access to my baby." Adam carefully folded the pajamas.

It was then Gerard wandered in and Chris nearly choked. "And what is my boy wearing?"

Gerard looked up at him like it was obvious. "Gwumpy.." He was wearing a light blue tank top with the blue Care Bear on the front sitting on a cloud, the end of the shirt was ruffled and with it was a pair of short white shorts with fluffy blue clouds all over them. Grumpy was his favorite, he was always so huffy, but funny. And mostly he loved the color blue right now the best.

"I see.. but it's so skimpy.." Chris said of the girl's pajamas. He watched Gerard wander back to the living room.

"They were in a box of his old clothes. You know when I picked up some of his stuff out of storage? Well, he found them before I could." Adam explained. "He'll be fine just around the house, but not when Phil's here."

Chris shook his head. "S'long as he's happy. And especially not around Phil." Though Phil probably remembered them.

"It's getting to where he won't be wearing anything like that for long. Colder by the day." Adam shuddered just thinking about it. "Brrr.."

"Phil still helping pay for his storage?"

After the accident, Adam and Phil decided to have Gerard's belongings put in a storage building. Phil had made a couple of payments on Gerard's apartment, but he realized he couldn't keep up two rents and most of Gerard's clothes and stuff were at Phil's anyhow. So since Gerard couldn't live on his own, Phil let his apartment go and moved the rest of his things to storage since Adam agreed to split rent on it.

"Yeah, he does okay with it. Most of it's just wasting away in there. I've got out some of his clothes and stuff.. but there's things he no longer really has a use for.." Adam rolled his eyes upward in thought. "Phil kept the stuff like his comics, CDs, DVDs, art work.. I think he kept his _special_ toys too.."

Gerard had been listening from the living room. He wondered what special toys.. but he wasn't going to ask about them. It kind of hurt to hear them talking about Phil anyway right now. He wasn't quite sure why.

"Figures. What about the stuff he has no use for then, gonna do anything with it?"

"I asked Phil, but he says he wants to keep it.. so.." Adam shrugged.

Chris nodded. He understood, Phil was still holding onto hope that things could one day be normal again. Poor guy.

-xx-

"I think Philly's mad at me." Gerard said out of the blue as they sat in the living room, him watching television and Adam reading.

Adam looked up from his paperback. "Hm? Why do you think that?" He put his marker back and closed the novel before getting up and stretching.

"Cuz he don't come around no more. An' las' time wiff you two arguing.. he mad at me.." He felt kind of abandoned.

"No, baby. He's mad at Mama." Adam wrapped an arm around Gerard as he slid in beside him on the couch. "Ooh, you're so cold. We'll put on your warm 'jamas after your bath tonight. Would you like that?"

Gerard nodded, tilting his head back to gaze up at Adam. "They soft and fluffy."

"They are." Adam kissed his head. He was quiet a moment, debating. "How.. do you feel when Phil kisses you?"

Gerard blinked and shrugged. "I don't know." Adam wasn't supposed to know about the kisses.. but Adam knew now, so he wasn't sure what to say about it. Should he tell Adam he liked them? "Okay, I guess.. they make me tingle.. not like when you play wiff my hair.." He nibbled his lip, gazing around. "But diff'rent.."

"Good or bad different?"

"Good. It's nice." He gave a unsure smile at Adam and stared back at the TV.

"He's not been forcing you though, has he? Making you do it when you don't want to?"

Gerard looked at him and slowly shook his head. "No. Just wiff the tickling. That feels funny.. weird.. tingly.." How could he describe this? Kissing was a relaxed kind of tingly.. and tickling was a panicked kind of tingly. So different and so the same. He wasn't sure.

Adam nearly choked on his next question. "Has he ever touched you.."

Gerard was confused and Adam twitched as he said, "Uh-huh, he touches me all the time.. hugs me and pets me.. like you and Daddy.."

Adam took a breath. "Not that kind of touching, baby.."

Gerard didn't understand. Touching was touching.. right? What other kind of touching were there? "I don't know.." He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Okay.. did anyone at the institute try and make you feel like Phil does? Kiss you or..?" Adam trailed off with a sigh.

Gerard started to fidget, he didn't want to continue this conversation. He wanted Mama to stop. So he shook his head. "N-no.." He closed his eyes. "No.." He repeated, bringing his hand up to chew on his fingers.

Adam saw he was close to panicking and pulled him close, rocking him. "Okay okay.. no more, it's okay. Shhh, calm.. I just want you to tell me if anyone hurts you, okay. I don't want you hurt."

"No.."

Adam shushed him again and started humming. He saw now that he definitely could not talk to him about this and the thought of explaining it made him feel uneasy. He finally felt Gerard relax and hug him.

Chris came through at that moment, fresh from the shower and in comfortable clothes. "Whew, man, I feel more human now." He saw his boys. "Anything wrong?"

"No, it's okay." Adam pulled back and raked Gerard's hair away to look at him. "Right? We okay?"

Gerard nodded and Adam gave Chris a look that simply said _'I'll tell you later.'_

"Okay." Chris took a seat next to them. "Hey, kiddo, what're we watching?"

"Cosmo." It was a DVD of Fairly Odd Parents.

"He likes the little green haired dude. He's funny." Adam said, stroking his hair back. "I think it's time we got a haircut, it's getting kinda long."

"Why would you want to cut all that pretty hair?" Chris asked, reaching over and gently tugging a lock.

"I think I remember once asking you the same thing." Adam huffed. Chris once had long epically gorgeous hair. His hair was still epically gorgeous, just not long.

Chris scratched at his hair. "Mine's getting kind of shaggy as it is."

"And I don't want to cut all him's pretty hair off. Just trim it up, maybe get it layered some. Look, it's long enough to put in a ponytail." Adam giggled, gathering all of Gerard's hair up before letting it fall.

Gerard would have glared, but Adam was running fingers through his hair and it felt so nice, he shivered and smiled.

"In fact.." Adam reached over and snatched up two hairbands that were laying on the coffee table. "Here, turn around."

Gerard scooched around to where his back was to Adam, letting the blonde gather up one side of his black hair and secure it with one of the bands.

"Think he'd be okay with taking him to the salon?" Chris asked.

Adam was working on the other pigtail. "I don't know. I don't think Amy would mind if I brought him in after closing or something.. but.. Sit still please."

Gerard was giggling at the TV, bouncing a bit. "Sorry.."

"But I could ask if she'd just come here and cut it. She used to come cut his hair at the institute." Adam fixed the other pigtail and sat back. "There."

Gerard shifted back around and shook his head, flipping the pigtails, some of his shorter bangs falling loosely in his eyes. He never really wore his hair up, Phil told him he never really did. But he didn't mind Adam playing with his hair. Heath liked to get a hold of it too. Heath used to be a little rough, but had gotten better. With him Gerard usually ended up in crooked braids. Heath said he was practicing. Jay said he wasn't improving and Heath smacked him.

"Can she cut mine here then? I tip well." Chris tugged a pigtail and got shooed away.

"No.."

"Awe, why can't I play with them?" Chris pretended to pout. Gerard paid him no mind.

"I can ask her." Adam said. Amy Dumas was a trusted life-long friend, she owned a small hair salon in town.

Gerard crawled in Chris's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "M'I pretty, Daddy?"

"Very pretty." Chris smiled, hugging him.

Adam giggled to himself. There should be something odd with a pretty boy half naked in girl's pajamas, sitting in his boyfriend's lap and calling him Daddy. In any other circumstance it would have been. Chris had told him last night about Gerard calling him Daddy. He figured maybe he didn't know any better, but it was cute and they were already attached anyhow. Besides it's not like they had the heart to tell him he couldn't.

After dinner, Adam got Gerard bathed and into some clean, warmer and less-revealing pajamas. Then Gerard crawled in Adam's lap for story time, nibbling his thumb.

"Ah-ah, don't do that. If you're going to, just suck, don't bite. There you go." Adam looked up when Chris snorted.

"That didn't sound right."

Adam glared, his look warning _'that's not what I meant and you know it.'_

Chris only giggled.

"Want 'tory.." Gerard mumbled around his thumb, anxiously waiting for Adam to begin.

"Daddy's going to get a spanking if he don't quit." Adam muttered, opening the book. They both knew he was teasing, Adam wasn't the spanking type.. though he had been the being-spanked type before.

Chris mouthed the word "kinky" and sat down next to his boys.

Gerard pulled his thumb from his mouth to look at Adam seriously. "Would you really spank Daddy?"

Chris let out a giggle snort and Adam rolled his eyes. "No."

"Got my hopes up for nothing." Chris tsked.

"He's just teasing and being silly. No one's going to spank you either." Adam kissed his head and started to read.

Gerard didn't worry about that. Once a nurse had threatened to with his belt within Adam's earshot. Adam told him in front everyone that if he even thought about it he'd strangle him with it. No one else threatened after that ever again.

After Adam had gotten Gerard in bed, his phone rang. He looked at the ID, but didn't recognize the number. Thinking there was a chance it could be something important, he hit accept. "Hello?"

He expected at least a voice, but all he heard was faint breathing in the background, not even a return 'hello.'

Adam waited a second more and once again said "Hello? Who is this? I can't hear you."

There was still only silence and the breathing, and Adam thought he heard the distant sound of something humming in the background. Then there was a beep and the line was dead.

Adam blinked and looked down at the fading screen of his phone. He checked the number again and still didn't recognize it. Oh, well, he thought. If it was important they'd call back. If not, then it was no big deal.

* * *

**Was watching the World's Dumbest Inventions one day and they showed these full-length footie pajamas for adults- I have seen them in stores in the juniors, they're out now for winter, I even have a pink pair with bunny feet that I never wear- and they were making fun cuz that's what they do and someone was saying that all they needed were adult pacifiers and bottles. I had already wrote this, but it made me think of it. And hey, those pajamas are warm. None of them have the butt-flap though. Under normal circumstances, my pixie loves being spanked, but I'm not having it in here non-consenting. I shall have other uncomfortable stuff instead. The Three Little Pigs story wasn't copied from a storybook or website, just a lazy recount of it. I've loved the Paige and AJ feud, they're so dating now in my twisted world.**


	14. No More Missed Opportunities

**Cerucci, I'll probably let Phil handle the birds and bees talk.. They would look amazing in dresses. My boys randomly pop up in drag anyhow, lol. I know some.. the rest I'm just coming up with as I go. M.j's place, I too would love a picture of Gerard in those Grumpy pajamas. I'll make it up to Philly. Thank you. LadyDragonsblood, they are cute. I'm now considering hunting mine out of storage. It's not that they're not normal because Gerard wouldn't understand, Adam just doesn't want him hurt. Adam's alright for now. Thank you, hun. takers dark lover, Phil will figure something out. I think Adam was just trying to see if Gerard felt threatened. Guest, thank you. Someone scary was probably on the phone.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter fourteen/ 'No More Missed Opportunities'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (sexual tension, unintended groping, persuaded groping)**

It was the next day that Phil decided to drop by. He had drove past Copeland's house twice before parking in the driveway and sitting there for a minute or two. He wasn't sure if he was just wanting to be stubborn, or was just a chicken shit, but he needed to let both go. He couldn't abandon Gerard, he wouldn't, even if they could never have anything other than what they had now. He couldn't let him go. He still wanted and loved him, that wasn't going to change, so he just had to deal with it.

Before he lost his nerve, Phil got out and stalked up to the door, knocking. He hugged himself as he waited, wishing he'd opted for a thicker jacket. It was cold this morning. It felt more like winter right now than it did fall. "C'mon, Copeland! I'm freezing my balls off here."

Adam opened the door before the sentence was completed. "Good, you don't need them."

Phil wanted to retort, he wanted to have a really good one too, but had nothing. "I wanna see him. Please."

Adam sighed and nodded. "Okay." He stepped aside to let him in and closed the door, shuddering from the draft. "He asked about you last night. Wondered why you stopped visiting."

"Really?" That meant Gerard did remember him when he left. Of course he knew he had to anyway, Phil wondered why he doubted that he did. "What'd he say?"

"He thinks you're mad at him. Cuz of our argument. I told him you were mad at me. Look, I still feel incredibly uneasy about this, but I don't want to argue no more in front of him. Okay? It's not good for him."

Phil nodded. "Yeah." He watched Adam walk off and moved out of Chris's way as he started to leave.

Chris nodded at him. "Causing trouble?"

"Hey, man. You gonna scold me too?" Phil gave a friendly smirk.

"Nah. I know you care about him. So all I ask is that you don't upset him." Chris grabbed his jacket and left for work.

Phil wandered to the living room, finding Gerard in the floor, watching cartoons while he colored. He didn't look up as Phil got down next to him. "Hey there..? What're you doing? You been good?"

Gerard didn't answer him, he kept his eyes on his book as he moved the crayon back and forth on the paper.

Phil sighed. "Don't do that.." He reached out to touch his hair, but Gerard scooted away. "Please.." He saw Gerard's jaw clinch. "I'm sorry."

"Not been here. Don't like me no more." Gerard still didn't look up. He didn't know why Phil was here now. He didn't have to be. He probably didn't want to be here, he was obviously done with him. He thought Phil hated him.. least the way he was now, he had to hate it. Gerard couldn't remember how they once were, how he once was, he couldn't be that again. They couldn't be that again.

"Oh, baby, that's not true.. not at all.." Phil tried to grab his hand, but Gerard jerked it away. "Don't."

"Done wiff me." Gerard whined, lip quivering. His chest hurt. He felt like crying, he didn't want to cry. "Cuz I.. I'm not normal no more.. hate me cuz I'm bwoken.. can't 'member.. you don't want me like this.."

And that pang of guilt returned. How had Gerard got this in his head?

"What? No. No no. Stop." Phil pulled him close and held him. "No. I don't care about any of that, okay. I don't care. And I could never ever hate you, understand me? Don't you ever think that again. I love you. I love you so much, you're my best friend. Did you know that? I couldn't leave you. I should have never left you.." He knew Gerard probably thought he meant the last time he left this house, but Phil knew he meant the day of the attack. "I'm so sorry, Gee. I just want you to know I'm so sorry. I never meant-" Phil sighed and held Gerard's head to his chest, listening to his even breathing.

Gerard had his fingers curled in Phil's shirt. He sniffled. Phil had said he loved him. There was some kind of strange warmth with that. To Gerard love meant that you wanted to be around a person, they made you happy. He was told there were different types of love, but he didn't know them yet. Just love for Adam and Chris, for Heath and Jay. But if Phil loved him, why did he go away and not want to be around? "Why'd you s'op coming around then?"

"I just needed a few days to think is all. I'm sorry. I never wanted to not come back. I couldn't bear not being able to see you again." He pushed Gerard back, taking his head in his hands and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, looking at him and wiping the faint tears away. "You're beautiful. Know that?"

Gerard shook his head, flushing. "Not normal."

Phil chuckled. "Baby, you were never normal. But you're perfect." He kissed his nose, then his forehead.

Gerard smiled and tilted his head up, puckering his lips. He wanted a kiss. It was that moment that Phil wondered why he ever thought he could give up seeing him. Phil smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then Gerard was wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing him back to crawl in his lap as he attempted to deepen the kiss. Phil obliged him. Okay, so maybe Gerard didn't completely understand it, but he liked it and it felt good.

Adam came down through the hallway, cringed and used every bit of will he had to bite his tongue just this once. He swore he'd deal with the kissing. Nothing else, but he'd deal with the kissing. Then he heard Phil giggling.

"Looky, we made Mama twitch and turn colors."

Gerard looked at Adam with concern and then back at Phil. "Mama sick?"

"No, sweetheart. Mama's fine." Adam plopped down in the chair and grabbed his book. "You two play while I read." He glared at Phil. "Not that kind of play, I can hear you thinking."

"But, I wasn't.." Okay, that was a lie. He so was thinking. Adam didn't just have a dirty mind.

Gerard twisted a strand of his hair around his finger. "Kinda play?"

Phil shook his head. "Nothing, baby."

Gerard huffed. Why did people do him that way? He wasn't stupid.

As if reading his mind, Phil said, "Just play."

That wasn't a good enough answer, but he'd let him have it. Since obviously there was some other kind of touching and playing and special toys they didn't want him knowing about. Gerard nibbled his lip. "You.. you wanna play wiff me?"

Phil's lips quirked as Adam twitched behind his book. This was going to be so much fun, a twitchy Copeland was funny. Very coolly he said, "Why yes, I do want to play with you." He ran his fingers up and down Gerard's arm, causing him to shudder. "What do you want to play?"

Gerard shook his head, eyes wide and expectant. "I don't care. Jus' no tickling." He wanted to make that clear. "Not today."

Phil hummed, pretending to think. "Okay, no tickling." He agreed, slightly confused when Gerard held up his pinky.

"He wants you to pinky swear." Adam said from behind his book. He peeped over every now and then. He probably hadn't understood a damn thing he had read. Someone had been murdered and a suspect was being interrogated or whatever.

Phil nodded. "I don't think I'm supposed to be swearing." He did it anyway. Adam's eye-roll stay hidden behind the paperback.

Gerard smiled. "I want another kiss, pwease."

Phil pecked him on the lips and Gerard giggled.

"Again."

So Phil kissed him again, lingering this time. He'd rather have Gerard giggling and making the happy noises he was making than upset. He never wanted Gerard angry with him again. He swore on one of those awful days in the hospital just waiting for him to wake up and be alert that he'd never make him angry again.

Gerard had his hands placed lightly on Phil's chest. He felt those delightful little tingles again when Phil's tongue slid past his lips. Gerard mewled when Phil kissed down his jaw and neck, nibbling lightly on this one certain spot that felt so nice. He shifted and swallowed. "I feel something poking me."

At that point Adam closed the book and sat it on the end table, giving up.

"Those are just my keys." Phil said.

Adam snorted. "When in doubt, use a cliche."

"No, they really are my keys." And that was true, Gerard had managed to wiggle around and sit on his actual keys in his pocket. That wasn't to say that he wasn't hard, but that wasn't what Gerard was sitting on currently.

Gerard perked. "Ooh, keys. I like keys. Mama won't lemme play wiff his keys cuz he mean." The keys jingled and Adam's keys had a little thing on it that when you pressed it it lit up. He started for Phil's pocket to seek out the keys, but Phil stopped him.

"Ah, no." He took a breath. "Mama won't let you have them, I can't override him."

Gerard blinked. "Jus' wanna see 'em." He pouted.

Phil sighed and took out his keys, shaking them and watching Gerard's eyes light up. At least like this he was easy to entertain. "See? Nothing special about them."

Gerard took them and examined them. "They light up..?"

"No. Don't put them in your mouth, they're dirty."

Gerard nodded. He wasn't, he knew they didn't taste very good. But they were shiny. He shifted again. "Something's poking me again."

Phil grunted. "Let's just say it's my phone." He moved the boy off his lap.

"Phone! You got your phone? Lemme see, it has a light."

"You're not getting my phone. Last time you got a hold of it, you called someone I didn't know and they weren't happy with me." Phil remembered them being very rude, in fact.

Gerard looked at Adam and whined. "Mama!"

"You have toys with lights. Why don't you go get them and play?"

Gerard nodded and hurried to his room to get them.

Adam glanced over at Phil. "Please tell me that really was your phone."

Phil grinned. "My phone's in my back pocket." He shrugged. "What? We haven't done anything in over a year and a half, can't blame me. And the very last time we did.. it was just a quick little sleepy thing and he had been irritated at me. It wasn't even face to face, and I'm not even sure he came. I think he just let me use him that night." Phil sighed, his grin long gone. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like me. I appreciate you putting up with me."

It seemed foreign coming from Punk. Adam just sat back, he didn't know what to say. Phil Brooks could love, was human. "Don't you have to go to work?" Adam asked, trying not to sound like he wanted him gone.

Phil shook his head. "Not today. I can go if you want. Just let me t-"

"No, you can stay. You can watch him while I clean up." Adam stood and gave him his best stern look. "Just no tickling."

Phil shrugged. "I pinky swore."

Gerard came out with his toys as the bathroom door shut and looked around questioning, then at the shut door. "Mama..?"

"Mama's cleaning up." Phil told him.

Gerard heard the shower running and nodded, heading over to Phil. They played throughout the morning and evening until Phil was tired. He was happy when Gerard finally decided to rest and watch cartoons. Adam had made them snacks and they ate. Then Gerard relocated to Phil's lap on the couch, nibbling his fingers as his focus remained on the bright colors and silly antics on TV.

"Know what you're going to be for Halloween?" Phil asked.

"Hm..?"

"You know, what you're going to dress up as for Halloween."

Gerard looked at him and shook his head. He hadn't thought about it.

"Maybe Mama can take you and let you pick something out." His fingers lightly caressed his arm. Phil wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, moving his hair away from his shoulder to softly kiss his neck.

Gerard squirmed and took a breath, Phil had his hand under his shirt, rubbing his side. He was kissing his neck like that again, on that spot. Adam was doing laundry and had been mostly as busy as a bee. And yeah, Phil knew he couldn't do anything.. and maybe he shouldn't tease, but he liked it, that little cheap thrill. At least he'd have something to think about when he got back home.

"Philly..?" Gerard said in the smallest voice ever. "I feel funny."

Phil stopped and frowned, feeling his forehead. "How? What's wrong?"

Gerard shook him away. "No.. I mean.. down.. down there.." He looked down at his lap. "And my tummy.. and all over.. I tingle.. why?"

Phil swallowed. "It.. it just means you're happy and feel good.." He regarded the hallway and pondered if he could get away with taking him to his room. How much longer would Adam be before he stumbled upon it and killed him?

That far away look in Phil's eyes scared him. "Philly, what's wrong? You okay?" Gerard nuzzled him. Had he asked the wrong question? He couldn't ask Adam either. Maybe he should stop asking.

Phil blinked out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Gee.. um, I'm gonna have to go in a few minutes, okay."

Gerard frowned. "Leave?"

"Yeah," Phil petted his hair. "I gotta go home. But I'll be back tomorrow, okay. I promise you, whenever I leave you, I will come back. No matter what, I will come back to you. Understand? Trust me?"

Gerard thought for a minute and nodded, hugging Phil's neck. "I twrust you, Philly."

"Good.." Phil regarded the hallway and wet his lips, rubbing his back. "Do you, uh.. do you like those tingles?"

Gerard looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding. He kind of did, it was just "they're strange.. but nice.."

Phil's hand moved back down to slip under his shirt, feeling skin. "They feel good?"

"Uh-huh.." He brought his hand up to nibble on his fingers and squirmed.

Phil inwardly groaned, he was squirming right against his crotch. Now the mature thing would be to tell him to stop, but he simply didn't have the heart. All he really wanted to do was thrust up into the friction. He removed his hand from under his shirt and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close and burying his nose in his hair. Naturally Gerard took that as his cue to stop moving altogether. Phil swallowed.. he had promised he wouldn't tickle him.. but damn, he wanted him to wiggle again.

Gerard huffed and moved around. "I feel your phone 'gain.." He grabbed at it before Phil could stop him.. grabbed something anyway..

Phil gasped and startled because he hadn't been expecting it and moved Gerard's hand away. Really he just wanted to keep it there and make the little shit rub him off for grabbing him. Could he really do that to him? Could he take that kind of advantage of him? Fuck, he was throbbing.

Gerard's eyes had widened and he flushed because they both knew it wasn't a phone or keys he grabbed. "So-sorry.. I'm.. I.." The way Phil was staring at him made him uneasy. He wasn't angry looking or embarrassed, he was staring at him like he was hungry.

Phil still had hold of his hand, he rubbed his thumb across the back of it. Gerard's eyes batted as he stared at him, looking all embarrassed and confused. It made him harder. "It's okay, baby.. let's put your hand back there, okay.." Phil said huskily as he moved Gerard's hand back to cup the bulge in his pants, holding it there. He waited to gauge the boy's reaction, but Gerard simply closed his eyes for a second. "Now just rub.. right like that.." He breathed, helping him move his hand, groaning when Gerard started rubbing tentatively. "Yeah.. wiggle your fingers.. squeeze a bit.. ah, yeah.."

And fuck, he was just frustrated enough that it felt good. It didn't beat skin-on-skin, but it had been so damn long it was good enough for now. What he was doing, how wrong it was, that he could get caught, how Gerard watched him with a mix of worry and curiosity.. it only added to it. He would not last long, but that was good since Adam was still busy.

Gerard wasn't really sure what to think. It felt wrong and weird that Phil wanted him to rub him there, and it scared him a little how Phil looked like he was hurting. But his lips would quirk every so often, so he must like it. "Ph-Philly..?" His voice cracked. He felt Phil's fingers in his hair, petting down to the nape of his neck. Phil buried his face in his neck, panting against his throat.

"What, baby..? It's okay.. just a little more.. so good.. little harder.. oh, yeah.." His lips brushed against his throat, arching up into Gerard's hand as he rubbed his dick through his pants.

Gerard swallowed, Phil was kissing that spot again. Phil came at the sound of that sweet little mewl, groaning and literally shuddering. Gerard had tried to take his hand away out of concern, but Phil held it there, riding out his orgasm before letting go. Gerard hadn't pulled away from him at least, just sat there as Phil came down, breathing heavy. He had ruined his pants, but he was too happy to give a fuck. He'd go home, take them off, shower and do laundry.

When the shame of what he done made its wretched appearance, he brushed it off. Gerard didn't freak out or say no. It's not like he wouldn't know how to tell him no. He just looked really confused and, fuck, that was hott.

Gerard had really wanted to ask what had happened, but didn't. Every time he asked, things got all frustrating, so he just let Phil hold him and kiss him.

"Keep this between me and you, okay? Don't tell anyone, don't tell Adam. This is just between us. Our secret, okay?"

"Okay, Philly." Gerard answered quickly, but unsure. He'd ask another time, he would. Maybe.

Adam came through the hallway at that time, too busy taking clothes to his bedroom to pay them attention. Phil was just loving on him anyway as far as he could tell. He tried to stay busy, give them time together. Watching Phil like a prison warden was starting to drain him.

Phil pushed Gerard back and slid him off his lap. "Be good. I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed his head and headed for the door. "I'm leaving, Adam." He called before doing so.

Adam mumbled something in reply. Gerard fidgetted, gnawing his fingertips. It wasn't like that other time. Phil loved him, Phil was his.. his boyfriend, that's what he told him. Gerard shook it from his mind and got up to calmly pick up his toys and take them to his bedroom. Mama was going to get him ready later to get his hair cut when Daddy came home. He didn't much care for the idea, but that was the task he'd focus on. He'd worry about Phil later.

* * *

**Only took me till chapter 14 for Phil to molest him. (sighs) How Phil took this whole fucking chapter, I'll never know. (shakes fist at the little shit as he laughs at my lack of will-power) This really isn't as pervy as I want to get..**


	15. Haircut

**Cerucci, oop, sorry about that. :P Well, if you'd be bad for thinking that, I'm probably worse for writing it. It probably shouldn't have taken that long. LadyDragonsblood, I like getting inside their heads.. especially when they're getting inside each others pants.. or outside them.. Thank you so much, hun. I appreciate it. And that's okay, my whole internet was down the other night. takers dark lover, problem is Phil likes him a lot. Only time will tell if it's not good. Pleb, Phil does love him. And that 'talk' will happen soon..**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;****  
****Chapter fifteen/ 'Haircut'**  
**Rated; M/ L (adult situations)**

Gerard sat on the couch, curling his feet up under him stubbornly.

Adam was knelt down in the floor, holding to his red Converse, the laces untied and loosened. "Gee.. c'mon, let me get your shoes on so we can go." Chris had been home for an hour now, Gerard was cleaned up and dressed. He wanted to leave and get this over with.

Gerard shook his head slowly. "No."

Adam nodded. "Yes."

"I don't wanna." He folded his arms like that would make it final. It never did.

Adam slouched. "Why not? We're just gonna get your hair cut."

"I don't want it cut."

"Why?" Adam reached for his foot, but he pulled it away.

"Cuz. I don't."

"Cuz why?" Adam persisted, reaching for Gerard's foot again, this time pulling it down without hassle.

"My head hurts. I don't wanna." He pouted viciously as Adam put on his shoe and began tying it.

"Now, Gerard, does your head really hurt or are you just trying to pull my leg?" Adam reached for the other foot.

"No, it does. Really." He let Adam succeed in getting the other shoe on.

"You know not to lie to me about that." Adam carefully tied the laces. "Now, if your head is really hurting, I won't force you to go. But I don't like when you use that as an excuse to get your way."

"She might hurt it." The boy said softly. "Make it hurt then."

"Now, you know Amy. She wouldn't hurt your head. She's really gentle and quick. Be done in no time."

"I jus' don't wanna go. Stay home."

Adam sighed. He guessed he would just have to see if she'd come here.

-xx-

It was at home that Phil started to feel slightly guilty about making Gerard rub him off. Could it be considered forcing him? The same old argument ran through his head; Gerard didn't understand what he was doing? Could he understand if it was explained? Phil thought he could.. but why explain it? He could just show him instead.

Okay, so that wasn't exactly showing Gerard.. but Phil needed that goddamn release..

Maybe he did take a little bit of advantage of him. Was it forcing? Gerard didn't tell him no.. but Phil didn't give him the option. Was he just doing what Phil wanted him to do without any questioning other than his eyes? He didn't pull away, didn't much protest.. he just looked a little embarrassed about accidentally groping Phil in such a private area. It's not like he knew better..

But shit, that was the thing, he didn't know better.. If it was someone else, he didn't know better.. right? Phil kindly hoped he knew better, he hoped he knew how to say no. He could imagine all the creeps at the institute that might not take no for an answer. Adam had told him about the troubles with the Wyatt clan. Phil knew Gerard didn't like being in ten feet of them, he had saw that first hand a few times. He almost cracked Bray's skull once for leering and making the boy uncomfortable. Of course, he didn't do that. It would have terrified Gerard and it was easier to just lead him away from the greasy sicko and distract him. And to tell one of the bigger guards to keep an eye on the Manson family.

But Gerard wasn't afraid of everybody, maybe he wasn't entirely comfortable with everyone he met, but fear was different. It was always possible to trust the wrong asshole.

Shit, maybe Gerard was trusting the wrong asshole in him. He'd have to be a selfish asshole to do that to him. But Phil had a right that others didn't. Phil was his boyfriend, they weren't, they had no right to leer or touch him. Phil was glad he was out of that place and with someone he could trust. He could trust Chris, and he knew Adam would never hurt him.

Phil sighed. It didn't help trying to justify shit now. It was done. He could stop and never do it again, but there was no taking it back.. But truthfully, he didn't want to take it back and he didn't want to stop. He wanted to do it again, he wanted to do more. He knew he would just have to be careful and patient. Take it step by step. He couldn't just jump right to fucking him. He'd have to build up to that.. if that was even a possibility, he wasn't sure yet. Phil knew he would never force him, he'd never hurt him.. that was important. Gerard never acted like he was scared of him at least.

-xx-

Adam opened the door to greet the redheaded woman nearly an hour later. He smiled brightly and leaned down to hug her. "Hey, Amy. I hope it's not troubling you to come all the way out here. He just stubbed up."

She had returned the smile. "It's no trouble, Adam." She tapped his shoulder with her fist and readjusted the strap on her shoulder, her bag of supplies tucked underneath her arm. "Besides, Gateway was way out of my way. This is much better."

"So much better. Come on in. It's cold."

"No, duh. Did I sleep through fall and wake up in January?" She followed him when he lead her inside. "So, where is he? He's not gonna fight me, is he?" Not that Amy wasn't used to him, or prepared for when he was being stubborn, she just liked to know ahead of time.

"Nah, he's subdued watching TV." Adam lead her into the living room where both Gerard and Chris were glued to the set.

Amy nodded. "Both of them are. Good boy." She patted Adam's shoulder. "Help me get set up."

Adam grabbed a chair from the kitchen and helped Amy set down some garbage bags on the floor to catch the falling hair. Gerard watched her with dreaded interest. It wasn't that he didn't like Amy, she was nice.. he just didn't like hair cuts. He agreed with Mama that it would be lighter and he could see better, but the getting it done part wasn't fun. It was itchy and uncomfortable.

Amy calmly approached the couch, leaning down to smile at him. "Hi there, you been a good boy? Been a long time since I seen you. Adam says you've been fussy."

Gerard raised his hand up to nibble his fingers, shaking his head. He wasn't fussy, he just didn't want to go out. He had never been to a salon before, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"No? Well, that's okay. Come on, let's get you trimmed up." She reached out for his hand, helping him up when he took it and leading him to the chair.

He sat and squirmed. "Itchy."

"I know." She unrolled a black cape from her bag to cover him with.

"Won't take that long and we'll get you a bath and you won't itch no more." Adam assured.

Chis pouted. "I didn't even get a hello. I may not give you my business." His lips then quirked.

"Maybe I don't want it." Amy teased, sticking out her tongue at him. "And hello, Chris."

Gerard shuddered as her fingers raked through his hair. Her touch was always soft and careful. Mama was right, she had never hurt him. She knew where his scar was and didn't touch it or mention it.

"You gonna hold still for me now?" She really didn't need ask. Gerard's attention was already back on the movie they were watching. He didn't pay attention as she got out her clippers.

For the most part, Gerard sat still, content to watch the TV screen. He squirmed only a little when hair fell on his nose, scrunching it up and closing his eyes, or hugging himself under the cape as Amy squirted his hair with water from a bottle because it was cold. He was cold and made it known so. "Mama.." He whined.

Amy held back a giggle. She had always found him calling Adam mama to be cute. Adam used to flush, but never corrected him. He had in the beginning a bit, but saw it as useless. Besides, she and everyone suspected that he secretly liked it.

Adam brushed the hair off his face, causing Gerard to flinch away. "Stop it.. be done soon then you can play in the tub." He saw him shiver as he was squirted again.

"It's cold.." And wet. And all it did was make him have to pee. He realized he hadn't since before Phil left. He had had to go then, but forgot and it went away. Now he really had to go. He closed his legs and tensed, shutting his eyes tight.

"I'm almost done, you can hold still for just a minute or two. I know you can." She finished the rest of it dry and had just unfastened the cape when Gerard jumped up and ran to the bathroom... managing to drop stray hairs on the floor on his way.

Adam groaned, he had been trying to avoid getting hair on the carpet.. but the boy had managed to sit there the entire time this time. Usually he'd get up and wander off to be chased down. Adam knew having his hair cut upset him. He excused himself and went to get Gerard's bath over with while Amy cut Chris's hair. He'd vacuum the carpet later.

Gerard finally began to relax in the warm water, feeling better when the cut hair was rinsed away, Mama gently cleaning them off his face. He was happy Mama didn't have to wash him again, having already done so in thinking they were going out. He ended up with two baths today, but only had his hair washed on the second.

A few minutes later Adam carried a clean, dry and sleepy, towel-wrapped Gerard to his room to get his pajamas. Gerard followed him back out after that, clutching to his black bunny and going to curl up on the couch, yawning. His hair was lighter at least, and layered. It was a little above his shoulders, his bangs reaching his cheekbones and parted to the side as always. It was shorter, but not too short. He didn't want it short-short this time.

Chris's hair didn't look much different, just trimmed up and less shaggy-looking. He hadn't needed much took off. It took Amy less than ten minutes and they both sat and talked and laughed about old times.

Adam tried to pay Amy before she left, but she waved it off. "Nah. Just maybe call me over when I don't have to cut hair to like eat or something, okay? Feed a chick." She grinned and waved at Gerard, who was dosing off on the couch. "Bye-bye. You behave." She folded up the hair covered cape and put it in a plastic bag to be rinsed off later.

"He always is." Adam smiled tiredly.

"I meant you and Chris. I know he is." She kissed his cheek and they said goodbye before she took her leave.

"Hey, kiddo. Going to sleep on the couch? Your hair looks pretty."

Gerard said a small "thank you" and continued to blearily watch the television. After that, Daddy went to clean the tiny blond hairs off of him while Adam vacuumed the hair Gerard had dropped while the boy held his ears at the loud noise. Chris had helped Amy pick up all the garbage bags and put them in the trashcan while Adam was bathing Gerard, thankfully without spilling more hair, and took the chair back to the kitchen- it was hair-free, magically.

-xx-

That night Mike had popped by Phil's apartment. He was going to ask about maybe going out that night.. he knew Phil would tell him to fuck off as usual.. but Phil shrugged and said "why not?" as Mike regarded him with inquiry. Phil was all relaxed and dreamy and slung an arm across Mike's shoulders. It was scary. It was... out of character.

"Someone's chipper today." Mike said, a bit concerned.

Phil only smiled and Mike flinched back, a mock look of horror on his face. Phil Brooks was fucking smiling and the world must be ending.

"Who are you and what have you done with Phil?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "You are such a prick."

"Now you're trying to trick me into thinking you're him by insulting me like he would." Mike took Phil's head in his hands and shook him a bit, peering closely at him. "Get the hell out of my friend, you demon, monster, alien, whatever you are.."

Phil shoved him away in agitation. "Stop that. I can't be in a good mood?"

"You're never in a good mood." He didn't add 'not since the thing with Gerard,' meaning the accident and when the arguments and drifting apart started. It had all created so much tension that Mike didn't want to bring up. "So.. can I ask why our Punky's in a good mood?"

Phil grinned again. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"You're never a gentleman.. Huh? What? You got laid." Mike gave this really weird, confused grin. "You're not cheating on him, are you?"

Phil rolled his eyes like Mike knew he would. "No."

"So..? Did you just decide to dump him and move on.. or.. you finally decided to accept you're a filthy pervert?"

"You know how to take all the fun out of something, don't you? And I didn't exactly get laid.. we were kissing and I had been teasing him about my phone and he thought he was sitting on it, so he grabbed me and.." Phil sighed. Okay, now that he was uttering it aloud he did feel like a pervert. "I kindly helped him rub me off. But it was through my jeans and I.. I couldn't help it.."

Mike snorted. "Headline; Straightedge pervert finally loses will-power and self-control. Story at eleven."

Phil huffed. "Stop acting like I took a drink or a hit."

"You took a hit alright."

Phil slugged him.

"Ow.." Mike grumbled, rubbing his arm. "Why do you and Paige like to abuse me?"

"You're just so damn abuse-able." Phil knew Mike knew he was kidding. "And stop being a pussy."

"Hey, I won't have a pervert call me a pussy in my own home."

"You're in my home." Phil reminded.

Mike looked around. "Oh.. right."

"And really the piece of shit isn't even mine, I just rent it."

"Whatever.." Mike dismissed whose home it was entirely. "So.. how did he react..?"

"Please tell me you don't want jerk-off material."

Mike scoffed. "I don't need it."

Phil shrugged. "He just seemed really confused and embarrassed. He didn't pull away or say no or stop. I would've if he had."

Mike nodded. He may have kidded, but he didn't think Phil would outright rape him. "And Adam didn't kill you?"

"Yes, viciously." Phil said dully. "No, he was busy doing laundry. I feel I'm breaking _his_ trust more than Gerard's. Adam only knows about the kissing."

"Unless Gee slips and outs you."

"He wouldn't do that.." Would he?

* * *

**Phil's not done with Gerard. And ah, when a muse starts yelling at me to stop watching porn and write.. it almost feels like old times.. But the porn is very inspiring.. let's go with that. Or I just want to be pervy again. I'm a little slow, I've not felt good, more medical issues and winter weather. Sorry. Also, Happy Halloween!  
**


	16. Pumpkin Guts

**takers dark lover, Adam gets the job done. No, it would not be good. M.j's place, thank you, I hope to continue to have treats. Punk may feel more guilty in the future.. And that's quite alright, hun.**

* * *

**The Darkest Corners;**  
**Chapter sixteen/ 'Pumpkin Guts'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (Mpreg, sappiness)**

By the time mid-October had came around, the weather had managed to warm up.. then it would drop down to chilly and sort of change back and forth. The warm days meant playing outside in the leaves with Daddy- often times getting Mama in on it too- and chasing Pooter around the yard. He had long forgotten the dream of Adam being hurt. His dreams were fickle. Sometimes he still had nightmares, and sometimes he didn't.

Phil had came over a few times as promised, even helping Gerard carve pumpkins, to Adam's endless nervousness. Of course, Punk got a kick out of Adam's nervousness.. and at the same time was irritated by it. It was like he thought Phil was going to let him slip and cut his fingers off or something. Phil wasn't even letting Gerard use the sharp tools, just the plastic scooper. He had cut the top off for Gerard to hollow it out and let Gerard draw out the silly face and was going to carve it out himself. He wouldn't let Gerard get hurt.

Gerard hadn't got around to asking why Phil wanted to be rubbed down there. Phil didn't mention the groping incident. Gerard didn't either and mainly blocked it from his mind for the time being. It wasn't like it never happened, it was just never brought up.. there was no time to really bring it up and address it properly. Not that Phil saw anyway.

Gerard had abandoned the scooper and was trying to scrape the pumpkin 'guts' and seeds out with his hands. He giggled, squishing the slimy orange entrails between his fingers and pulling it up out of the big round pumpkin to show Adam. Some dripped onto his pants as he sat cross-legged on the porch, surrounded by newspapers for easy cleanup.

"Look, Mama.. I got its guts.." He said proudly, little teeth showing as he grinned.

"I see. You're such a mess. How did you get pumpkin in your hair?" Adam frowned, leaning over to pick the pumpkin seed out of the boy's hair.

"He was digging in the thing pretty wildly." Chris pointed out. He had the day off and was using it to chill on the porch and enjoy the fall air. The leaves had really turned colors now and covered nearly every inch of the backyard to Pooter's delight- and Gerard's because he had bigger piles to bury Chris in. He tried to do the same to Adam, but the blonde only whined about having dry leaves and twigs stuck in his hair. Chris did what a mature, loving boyfriend should do; laughed at him, teased him.. and got the offending dead tree parts out of his hair.

Adam sighed and picked up Pooter as the dog came by for the fourth time to investigate. "No pumpkin for you." His face scrunched up as the small wiggly puppy licked his nose, wagging its tail happily.

"Have you about got that thing scraped out?" Phil poked Gerard's side.

Gerard squirmed and dropped some of the pumpkin guts in the plastic trash bag Adam had opened and laid out to dump the unused parts in. "Nope." He threw the other handful at Phil and giggled.

Phil flinched and wrinkled his nose. "Hey.. ew.. don't do that.." He was too busy brushing pumpkin off of him to notice Adam had put down the puppy and grabbed up some guts of his own.

"Don't do what?" Adam dumped the guts on Phil's head and laughed. They all laughed, even Phil snorted a bit of a laugh as he flushed red.

"You meanie.." He had wanted to teasingly say 'bitch', but with Gerard present, he didn't, it didn't seem appropriate. It's not that he thought Gerard would call Adam a bitch, Phil just didn't want to give Adam a reason to bitch at him. "Both of you are out to get me.."

A sticky, pumpkin-covered Gerard tackled him at that point.. and Pooter decided he wanted to join in too. Phil went home covered in orange pumpkin guts and seeds that day. The Jack O' Lanterns got done though, even if they were carved crooked and looked more silly than scary. Chris promised he'd get candles to put in them so they could light up.

-xx-

Heath gazed into the full-length mirrors that lined the outside of the doors of their closet. In them he could see all of him. Candle light illuminated the darkened room, the flames flickering and casting eerie shadows on the walls. The redhead looked down at his slightly protruding tummy as it stuck out a bit from his purple pajamas, puckering his lips. He reached down to gently poke his belly.

Heath smiled a bit, feeling warm. "Daddy..?" He called sweetly. "M'I still purdy?"

Jay came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hands going down to lift Heath's shirt up and rub over his tummy. He smiled up at Heath in the reflection of the mirror. "You're beautiful." He turned his head to kiss his cheek, nibbling softly.

Heath giggled, gently swaying in his lover's embrace. "You still gon' think that when I'm six or seven months and I'm bigger?"

Jay hummed peacefully, smiling into Heath's red hair. "Even when you're nine months and think you're gonna pop." He was pleased when Heath giggled again and rested his head back against his shoulder. Heath's skin was glowing in the candle light, dark eyes shining softly. He was beautiful.

Heath groaned through his giggles, smiling though he was wincing. "I surely hope so. I don't think I could stand to lose you. I wanna keep you. Forever. My Daddy."

Jay kissed his neck. "Forever doesn't sound long enough. And I'm not going anywhere. You okay, precious? Need to lay down?" Jay was still lovingly ghosting fingers along his tummy, in awe of knowing his baby boy or girl was growing inside of there.

"My back's just hurting. I do think we need to lie down." Heath let Jay help him over to the bed. "But once I get in bed, only a pee emergency will get me out. Hope you're prepared to commit to that."

Jay laughed, crawling in beside his fox and kissing him softly. "You let me handle getting you to safety." He stared down at him, brushing his hair back. He smiled, kissing him again. "I love you."

Heath hummed contently. "Sappy Daddy.. I like sappy Daddy." He wrapped his arms around Jay's neck and brought him down for more kisses. "You still gon' think I'm sexy too, right?"

Jay rubbed his nose against Heath's. "Still.." He purred and pecked his lips. "Always."

Making love was getting to be slightly complicated, but they managed it. This time with Heath on his side, Jay behind him and raising his leg up to work himself into him just right. Their pajamas had long since been tossed to the floor. Jay fucked him slow, controlling his own pace and driving his fox mad as he kissed and licked his throat.

"Harder.. fuck.. fuck me harder.. ahh.. ooh, right there.. just keep.. uhm.." Heath shuddered, melting into the sweet sensations his body felt as Jay's cock gently nudged his prostate over and over, just enough to make him feel little sparks of pleasure all through him. He was so much more sensitive these days, pregnant. He felt things so much more intense. So even if sex was a workout trying to get the positioning just right, it felt so amazing that it was worth it.

Jay tilted Heath's face toward him, capturing his plush lips in a devouring kiss. Heath moaned into Jay's mouth, nearly twitching as Jay took hold of his cock and stroked him excruciatingly slow. He was trying to turn around in a way that he wasn't quite able to, his back would feel it later.. but right now he felt so desperate.. needy and wanting.. His fingers scrabbled to paw at Jay's chest and cling to his shoulders. He was being driven crazy, on a sensory overload. He was so close now.. if Jay would just go a little harder in his thrusts.

Heath broke away from the kiss, panting harshly, brown eyes closed. "Ah, fuck.. Jay.. Daddy.. oh, god.." He saw stars as he came, trembling and whimpering sweetly.

Jay watched him, Heath's head tossed back and that neck bared for him, pouty lips parted and eyelids fluttering shut. His skin was covered in a light sweat that glowed with his soft skin in the dancing candle light, pieces of his red hair stuck to his face. Jay felt him clinch around him and lost it, cumming deep inside his vixen with a whimper of his own. Jay stayed like that as they panted and cooled down for a minute before gathering his wits to pull out and help his fox get back into a comfortable position.

Heath was already blissfully half asleep, lips curled up into a little smile. "Uhm.. that was perfect.."

Jay smiled and kissed him. "You're perfect."

-xx-

Gerard was watching TV as he sat in the living room floor when Adam's phone rang. He paid no mind at first, he never did.

"Hello..?" Adam sighed, getting the same old silent treatment from the caller. It had happened a few times already. A few times it was a different number entirely, so he wasn't sure if it was the same person. "Hello..?" He was getting agitated. "Ugh, if you don't stop calling me, I'm going to report you." He then hung up.

Gerard was staring back at him. "Who was that, Mommy?"

Adam softened. "No one, sweetheart. Just a prankster, trying to annoy people. It's nothing."

"Oh.." Gerard went back to his cartoon.

Adam stared at his phone, wondering if it really was nothing. More than a couple of times when he was out, he felt like he was being followed or watched. He couldn't prove or explain it and maybe it was just him being paranoid, but it was just such a strange feeling.

_'They never caught the assailant...'_ Adam shook his head. He didn't like to think that the person who attacked Gerard and his parents was still out there lurking. What if they knew Gerard didn't die? What if they didn't know that he couldn't remember anything to expose them? What if they didn't care?

Adam rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. He was thinking the worst. Hell, the attacker could have fled after the assault, skipped town and was long gone by now. At least he could hope that.

He opened his eyes when he felt the smaller body crawl up into his lap for snuggles. Adam smiled, cuddling Gerard tightly and resting his chin on his head. "What's a matter, you get lonely?"

Gerard then said, in such a serious tone that he nearly made Adam laugh. "You look twoubled." And Adam did smile. Sometimes he could say things plain as day, and then other times his letters would get mixed up.

"No, baby. Just tired."

-xx-

Heath was amusing to watch during The Walking Dead. "Ooh, I don't think I trust him." And he'd bite his thumbnail. "Oh, my gosh! Did you see that?" A squeal. "That was so awesome! Oh, wait.. noooo... oh oh, that was so close.."

Gerard watched Aunty Heath curiously, turning his attention back to the TV screen. Heath and Jay had came over to watch, even though it was Sunday night and tomorrow was a work day. Life stopped for The Walking Dead. Gerard would risk a glance at it every now and then. It started when the marathon was played and Chris got bombarded with a million questions.

_"Who's that?"_

_"Shane."_

_"And that?"_

_"Rick."_

_"And that?"_

_"Carol. Daddy's woman." Adam snickered._

_"And that?"_

_"Daryl."_

He figured out quickly he liked Daryl. He was so awesome and had a crossbow.. he was cute too, cute never hurt. Gerard also figured out quickly that he didn't like the more violent scenes and would hide in Mama's arm. He didn't care for the blood much either, it reminded him of his nightmares.

_"It's just fake, kiddo. It's not real. They're all just actors, playing dress-up and pretending."_ Chris had told him. Gerard knew that, of course he understood that much. But it still wasn't pleasant.

"Stop bogarting the popcorn, Reso." Phil said. Normally he wouldn't be here for Walking Dead night, but Gerard was here, so he was here.

"Get your own." Jay popped a piece into his mouth and chewed slowly.

Phil felt a pair of arms circle his neck from behind, Gerard was on his knees and had draped himself across Phil's back as the tattooed male sat in the floor. It was strange having Phil there of a night, but a good kind of strange. Mama and Phil had been working very hard to not let their differences affect caring for him.

Phil turned his head and kissed his arm. "Hey, why're you back there?"

"I don't know." Gerard hadn't been in Phil's lap very often since the rubbing incident. He still wanted to know about it. He didn't know why Phil hadn't asked him to do it again. Phil must not want it brought up.

"Well, come around here." Phil turned and wrapped an arm around him as he moved to crawl into his lap. "There we go." He snuggled him. "You're warm."

At that time Heath squealed loudly out of surprise and Gerard buried his face in Phil's neck with a small squeak. He shuddered. Yelling still startled him, but he liked to think he'd gotten better at dealing with it.

"Oh, oop. Sorry, Gee. I didn't mean to get loud. It was was a happy squeal." Heath giggled. He loved this shit.

During the course of the episode, Phil had scooted back against the couch. Gerard had long fell asleep. Phil managed to catch a bit of the previews for next week between looking down at Gerard as he cradled him in the crook of his arm. It had been so long since he watched him sleep. Moments like this made him long for the days when Gerard slept in his bed. When he was all his. When he still had a chance of fucking shit up beyond repair. This wasn't the second chance he had hoped for, but he'd take it.

"Want me to take him to bed?" Chris asked. The talk show portion of the show had started.

Phil shook his head. "Nah, he's okay." He kissed the sleeping boy's head and held him back against him. Really, he just didn't want to give him up anytime soon.

-xx-

Halloween now loomed closer than ever. Adam wondered where this month had gone so quickly. Gerard hadn't decided if he wanted to be a skeleton or some kind of space creature. Adam didn't know what they'd do for Halloween. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of trick-or-treating just yet.. he didn't know what kind of real human monsters could lie behind the doors of people he didn't know and didn't want to risk exposing the boy to unknown danger. And he didn't want to explain Gerard's situation if anyone fussed since he was technically "too old" for trick-or-treating. Puh, like anyone was too old for candy.

And then, Adam wasn't entirely thrilled about giving the kid candy. Stickiness happens, accidents happen, hyperness happens.

They had only had one in-home evaluation. Luckily, it was only Trish. Dr. Stratus had sometimes talked to Gerard, she was his main doctor now and his main therapist. She was also close enough to be Adam and Jay's sister. Naturally she reported that the patient seemed happy, healthy and safe, and there was no reason to relocate him back to the institute. It wasn't a lie. Gerard had done so much better.

It seemed like Phil was there every day almost. Adam had became a bit more comfortable with him.. well, as comfortable as Adam could be where his boy was concerned.

Adam clicked off his phone and cursed. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He had resorted to pacing. He was in the kitchen, Phil and Gerard were playing some game in the living room.

That had been the hospital calling this time. They were short-handed. They said they needed him to come in for just an hour or two at the most. He had reminded them of Gerard, but they only said he could bring him in and leave him in the play room area. There was a babysitter on hand there, but he didn't like her or trust her much. She was good with the kids, but didn't know how to react to Gerard. She hadn't liked when he tried to play like the other children, or when he'd take a toy and make one of the kids start crying. To her, he was older and bigger and should automatically know better when he didn't, it was all still very new to him. She just got too frustrated to calmly explain sharing to him. Though, after making him actually cry, she did feel really bad. That was all before they sent him to Gateway.

Adam didn't know what to do. Chris was at work and couldn't come home. Jay and Heath were out of town shopping for baby supplies and looking for the perfect carrier- since every carrier so far just wasn't good enough, or safe enough. Adam guessed he couldn't blame their nervousness. It was their first baby.

There weren't many others that he could trust alone with Gerard. His eyes wandered over to the doorway leading to the living room. No, no he couldn't. Could he? He didn't want to rely on Phil. He still wasn't fully sure he trusted Phil..

But Phil had been good with him, he had behaved.

And honestly, Adam really wanted to go in. He missed the hospital sometimes. He missed being able to help. He knew Gerard needed him and he loved Gerard and would never abandon him.. but he just wanted to go see everyone and put on his scrubs again. It wouldn't be but for a couple of hours. He had a right to a life outside of his boy.. even if it was just a small piece.

Adam peered into the living room. Phil was reading him a comic, showing him the pictures. Phil was patient with Gerard, admittedly he had always been, at the hospital and the institute. And Gerard felt comfortable with him. Adam took a deep breath. He couldn't tell them no. It's not like it happened very often. He'd tell them he couldn't make it a habit.

Adam made his way into the living room. "Hey.. uh.. that was the hospital. They're short-staffed and need me to come in for a little while."

Phil perked. He gazed up from the pages of the colorful comic. "Yeah..? You going? What about..?" He nodded over to Gerard, who huffed because he knew he was talking about him.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, see.. I don't have anyone to watch him. Chris is working. Heath and Jay are out of town. He hates the babysitter at the hospital. So.. I guess that leaves you."

Phil's lips quirked. "Me? Why me?"

"Cuz you're my last choice." Adam sighed.

"Well, maybe I have a life too, you know." Phil was playing him and Adam knew it.

"Please." He scoffed. "You'd rather be here. I know you don't have to work today." Adam bent down to Gerard and pushed his hair back. "Hey, can you stay with Phil for a little while? Mama has to go help someone. You be okay with Phil? I'll be back before Daddy gets home."

Gerard glanced back between Adam and Phil, tucking his lip back inside his mouth and nodding slowly. He really didn't want Mama to leave, but if he had to, he couldn't beg him not to. That never worked at the institute. Besides, he knew Adam would always come back. This time it wouldn't be all night, instead it would be just like it was with Heath and Jay. Just a little while.

"Sure? Okay."

Gerard got up and hugged him around the waist. "Love you, Mama."

Adam kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, baby-boy. Be good for Phil." He looked at Phil sternly. "I'm trusting you."

Phil nearly swallowed at the look of all the hell that would follow if Phil broke that trust. "Hey.. you got nothing to worry about. I've fed him, changed his bandages.."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Adam said and went to get his things.

* * *

**Well, I needed Adam out of the house someway... Punk's been wanting it since chapters two and three. Okay, I'm late on this season, Halloween is over IRL. I just realized this is my 69th fic, lol. I may have to include a 69 position in the near future to commemorate.. or cummemorate.**


End file.
